


Fangs Deep

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: Abduction, Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Bullying, Caregiver Kink, Caregiver!Henry, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Henry, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Evil Plans, F/M, Family Drama, Finished, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Injury, Kidnapping, Language, Light Spanking, Massage, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Struggle, Protective!Henry, Quasi-Slowburn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Sexual Assault, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Thumb-sucking, Torture, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Politics, Vampire Royalty, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Henry, Vampires, Violence, vengeful ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Henry had been a vampire for over a thousand years and has his unnatural life turned upside down, when he saves a pitiful human.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Luna, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for Vampire!Henry Cavill and I had bits of inspiration from True Blood and Underworld and several other Vampire Cultural areas.

Henry had been a vampire for over a thousand years.

He had traveled the world and done all sorts of things in that time; good, bad and indifferent. He spent the last three decades being mostly indifferent, unless it directly affected him, or he felt like doing it.

– –

On his way back home from a night out, he heard the distinct laughs of three men, more boys by the smell of them, and the pathetic whimpers of a fourth person. He paused several feet from the alleyway between two tall business buildings, his heightened and sensitive ears twitching.

“Aw, poor thing.” One voice mocked, punctuated by a swift kick and another pathetic whimper.

“Fuck that.” Another laughed back, the sound echoing out of the alleyway.

“I'm down for that.” The third growled, followed by the sound of ripping fabric.

“Please, no!” The fourth begged, in a tear stained voice, sounding so weak and pitiful.

Rolling his eyes shut and growling in his chest, Henry moved to stand in the entrance of the alleyway, the punks noticing him as he blocked out most of the light from the street lamp behind him. His eyes saw the dark alleyway like it was broad daylight, seeing the three _boys_ , two standing up and ringed around the third, who was bent over the fourth, a small girl by the looks of it, hands pinning her hips down to the filthy floor, and hanging out of the zipper of his jeans.

“Go away now, and we'll leave you be.” One of them threatened Henry, making him chuckle.

“I suggest _you_ leave.” He growled back, smirking. “Or you'll die.” He crossed his arms over his massive chest, the sleeves of the black thermal sweater he was wearing pushed up over his thick forearms, to his elbows.

“Fancies himself a hero, gents.” said the obvious ringleader of the group, moving towards Henry, the glint of a switchblade flashed in the small bit of light.

Henry smirked, and with a sharp click, a pair of long and sharp fangs extended, then like a blur, he was on the boy, shoving him up the brick wall with one arm, like he weighed nothing and latched onto his throat, taking several deep gulps before letting him go. With a flash and a blur, Henry dispatched the other two, leaving the poor girl curled up in a ball and staring, mutely, at the bloody face of one of her attackers; shaking from fear, cold and shock.

“Please, please.” She mewled as Henry rested his hand on her shoulder and started picking her up. “Please, I won't tell anyone. I swe-swear.” She begged him, her struggle against him was utterly feeble.

“Please.” She started to sob.

“Sshhh.” Henry shushed her, firmly. “Be quiet.” He said, his voice was such an odd tone, she was entranced by it, and did just what he said. “I'm not going to hurt you, if I was, I would have.” He told her, cradling her in his arms and against his chest.

Henry carried her out of the alleyway and down towards his original destination; home. He noticed, while he held her so close, that she smelled odd. She didn't smell like any other human he had come across, she smelled—clean. Pure, even. He glanced at her, but she shied from his gaze, making him grunt. Getting to his mews, Henry opened the door, still holding her and went inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

“Kal, hush.” He said, firmly, but far more gentle than anything else he had said so far. “Sit.” He told her, sitting the girl down on the couch, then started to walk away.

“Don't get up.” He added, in that same strange tone, then disappeared.

She sat on the couch, where he left her, physically incapable of getting up, no matter how hard she struggled to do so, to get out and run away. The dog, a large bear-like thing, came over to her, sniffing at her knees, then started panting at her, tail wagging quickly and licked her trembling hand. She slowly lifted her hand and touched his snout, his fur was soft under the pads of her fingers. She stroked the dog's large head and found it soothed some of her fear and anxiety over the situation. But, when Henry came back and she tensed, which he noticed, hearing her heart start to thunder in her chest again.

“Kal, up.”

He ordered the dog, pointing to the spot on the couch beside her, then sat down on the coffee table situated in front of her and leaned his elbows on his knees. “What’s your name?” He asked, eyes fixed on hers.

“Luna.” She whimpered, very very softly, and blinked at him.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.” She answered, in the same tone.

Henry nodded, licking his lips and looking her over, she was filthy and not just because she was attacked in an alleyway. “Where do you live?” He asked, lifting his brow at her.

Luna gulped, thickly. “Nowhere.” She whined, looking down as Kal rested his head in her lap.

“Don't be silly.” Henry chided her. “You have to live somewhere. Where do you sleep?”

“In the park.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Don't lie to me.” He demanded in his strange tone. “Where do you live?”

“Nowhere.” She sniffled, a force pulling the truth out of her. “I sleep in the park, when the weather is warm, then a shelter, sometimes, during the winter.”

“Where is your family?”

“Harrow.”

“Why aren't you there?” He asked, sighing at her.

“Mum's dead.” She whimpered, with a tight throat.

“And your father?”

She started rubbing at her sides and thighs, making Henry narrow his eyes again and leaned forward, spooking her, but didn't stop. Pushing aside her tattered jacket and pulling up her pathetic excuse of a shirt, he saw her dirty and scratched up stomach and sides, then noticed what she was rubbing at. Scars and bruises, some old and some new. He glanced up at her, watching her hand grip the thick fur of Kal's neck.

“He abuses you.” He stated, instead of asked, letting her shirt fall limply back into place. “Hm.” He grunted as she nodded.

Henry sat back, drumming his fingers against his knees as he regarded her. He didn't know what it was, or why he couldn't fight it off, but he felt compelled not only to help her, but to keep her as well; to protect her. Such a meek and weak creature, that couldn't defend herself from even the elements of the weather, let alone others. He rubbed his palm over his bearded cheek and grunted again, then stood up, leaning over her, and picked her up again.

“Shush.” He whispered to her, his voice and tone so much more gentle and sweet. “I'm not going to hurt you.” He promised her, carrying her upstairs and into his master bedroom, then into the bathroom, setting her down. “Stay.” He told her softly, turning to the large soaking tub, stoppering the drain and twisting the hot water tap on.

While the tub filled, Henry stepped out of the bathroom and into his closet, pulling a shirt off the hanger and returned to her, dropping it on the counter and turned off the water. Turning to her, he pushed off her jacket, made her lift her arms and pulled off her shirt, finding she wore no bra. Maneuvering her, he sat her down on the closed toilet lid and untied the filthy laces of her even dirtier blue converses, tugging them off and dropping them on the floor beside her. He made her take off the rest of her clothes and get into the tub, then grabbed a bar of soap and a cloth, dripping it into the pleasantly warm water and soaped it up.

“How long have you been on the streets?” He asked as he started washing her shoulders.

“Since, I was seventeen.” She mumbled, hugging her knees. “I ran away from dad.”

He nodded, carefully pulling one of her arms from around her legs and gently rubbing the sandalwood scented cloth in soft circles, dipping the cloth under her armpit. “When was the last time you were home?” He asked, noticing a long scar along the left side of her ribcage and the mottled array of bruises and cuts along her back.

“A week ago.” She said, biting her lip and pressing her knees to her chest. “It was cold.” She added, even quieter; winter was starting to come in. “He got upset with me, and...” She sniffled and bit her lip harder against the tears that wanted to spill.

“It's all right.” Henry whispered to her, brushing the back of his hand against her flushed and dirt smudged cheek. “You're safe now.” He told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You're not sleeping in my sheets as filthy as you are.” He explained to her, when she refused to turn towards him. “I'm not going to touch you _there_ , you can do that yourself. But, everywhere else will be washed to my standards.”

He made sure she understood. He could have made her do it with a quick use of his Vampire skill, but Henry wanted her to start trusting him, on her own accord.

Gulping, she slowly uncoiled on herself and let him wash her legs to mid thigh and stomach, then handed her the cloth to wash her chest and between her legs. Henry grabbed a bottle of shampoo, while she did so, keeping his eyes averted so she felt more comfortable, then easily turned her back to him, taking down the shower head and wet her hair. Squeezing a good amount of shampoo into his broad palm, Henry scrubbed his fingertips into her hair and scalp, smirking and snorting at her involuntary moan at the nice feeling of it. He washed her hair three times before he got all the dirt out of it, thankfully that's all there was, then rinsed it out. Pulling the plug on the filthy and tinged water, Henry stood up and grabbed a large fluffy towel from under the sink and opened it, stood there and lifted a brow at her as she stayed huddled in the empty tub.

“Come on.” He coaxed her, sweetly. “You're already shivering. You get any colder, your teeth are going to start chattering together and you'll go blue.” He chuckled. “It's nice and warm, right here.” He shook the towel at her, wiggling his brows, teasingly.

Biting her lip again, she stood up, carefully stepping out of the tub and shuffled over to him and the towel, allowing him to wrap the towel around her, as well as his arms, and started drying her off.

“There's a good girl.” He cooed into her ear, as his shirt settled over her naked form.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, hearing the faint sound of her stomach rumbling. “How about some oatmeal?” He suggested, when she nodded her head, shyly. “It's warm, and it'll stick to that little stomach of yours.” He commented, he could count her ribs through his shirt, as it swallowed her.

“Come.” He motioned for her to follow him, taking her back downstairs to the kitchen and made her the warm bowl of oatmeal, watching her eat it from across his kitchen island. “All right.” Henry sighed, running a hand through his wild curls. “Off to bed.” He said, taking her hand and led her upstairs to the guest bedroom, pulling down the quilts and blankets. “In you go, little one.” He whispered to her and tucked her in.

“Good night.” He murmured, turning the bedroom light off and left the door open a crack, in case she needed something.

In case, she needed _him_.

– –

Whimpers reached Henry's ears from down the hall, with whines from Kal, pulling him from his sleep. He forgot in his sleepiness, why he was hearing it, until he smelled her clean scent and got out of bed; at the door of the guest room in the blink of an eye. Gently pushing it open, Henry found Kal standing at the side of the bed she was laying on, nudging his wet nose against her arm, making her whimper again.

“Ssshh.” Henry shushed her, moving to sit beside her on the edge of the bed and rubbed her arm, warming the cold spot Kal's nose left behind on her skin. “You're all right, little one.” He cooed, feeling her relax under his touch and the sound of his voice.

Henry couldn't remember the last time someone relaxed under his touch, anyone he touched tended to tense and scream, no matter how gentle or rough he was with them. He was so used to hurting people more often, than helping them, taking advantage of them, then throwing them away, like they were nothing. He was a thousand years old, and a Vampire didn't reach that age without stepping on others, losing and finding their moral compass, following, breaking and making up rules and doing things, that caused Henry to have nightmares to this very day.

It felt _—nice—_ to have someone find comfort in his presence and touch, for once.

Assured, she would be all right, Henry tucked her in a bit more and went back to his own bed. When morning came, she woke up to the smell of food cooking and opened her eyes. She had slept off the fear and shock of the night before, but panic started in her chest again, seeing the strange bed she was laying in, the equally strange room. Sitting up, she looked down at the large gray shirt she was wearing with a big blue and red _‘K’_ on the front of it, she peeked under the blankets and squeaked, she was naked from the waist down. She looked around for her clothing, but couldn't find them.

“Good morning.” Henry said, pushing open her bedroom door and leaned his shoulder against the frame, he heard her wake up, hearing the change in her breathing and heartbeat, her blood pressure skyrocketing as her panic set in; all the way downstairs in the kitchen.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

She pushed her back up against the headboard behind her and pressed her knees to her chest, making sure the shirt and blanket covered her legs. As scared as she was, she still nodded her head at him, not wanting to be rude.

Henry smirked at her, then tossed a pair of pajama bottoms onto the bottom of her bed. “Come downstairs, breakfast is ready.” He told her, turning on his heels and went back downstairs.

The click of nails on the hardwood came up to her door and Kal entered, coming up to her and jumped on the bed, licking at her face with a smile on his. She giggled softly and patted him on the head, giving his neck a hug. A bit of courage established after a little cuddle with the bear, she slipped out of bed, tilting so far to the side, she balanced on one foot, looking out the doorway into the hall, seeing if Henry was lingering to catch a glimpse of her. But, he wasn't there, he was back downstairs, helping himself to his own breakfast. Quickly jerking on the black plaid pajama bottoms and rolling up the waistband a few times, so she wasn't walking on them, then slowly went downstairs, looking around the modest house.

“So, she comes downstairs, finally.” Henry teased her, sitting at the breakfast table with his plate in front of him, half gone.

He chuckled at her blush and motioned across the table to a plate of four pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and a bowl of oatmeal. She gulped and shuffled over to her chair in front of her breakfast and pulled it out, sliding slowly into it. Henry bent his head forward some, over his plate and dug into his breakfast, three scrambled eggs, six pieces of bacon, a piece of buttered toast and ham with a cup of coffee. She looked at her glass of orange juice and a cup of tea, sliding her hand across the table and touched her fingertips to the warm cup, feeling it seep into her fingers and wrist. Henry looked over at her and lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head, curious to what she was doing.

“I didn't foul it.” He assured her, blinking. “You have my word.”

“I didn't—” She looked up at him, her thin cheeks warming. “I didn't think—you did.” She stammered out.

“Then, what's the problem?” He asked her, resting back against his chair.

“I haven't--” She bit the inside of her lip. “The last time—” She shook her head, like she could rattle all the words together in a coherent sentence. “I haven't had a—hot—cup of tea in a very long time. The last time was, when my mum made it for me, just before she died.” She explained to him, sliding the cup closer to her and peeked inside at the warm and golden brown liquid, taking a deep breath in, the aroma making her hum with the lingering scent of honey and a bit of lemon.

“When did she die?” Henry asked, his expression incredibly soft.

“Just after my sixteenth birthday.” She whispered, cupping her hands around the lean belly of her cup, the heat feeling so, absolutely, marvelous. “She had lung cancer.” She told him, quietly. “Unfortunate cause of genetics.” She added, knowing he was probably going to ask, everyone did.

“I am sorry.” He told her, gently. “It's not easy losing someone you love.”

“Have you?” She asked, quietly, looking at him shyly and fidgeted. “Lost someone you loved?”

“I have.” Henry nodded, finishing off his food. “Eat, before it gets cold.” He told her, picking up his plate, finished off his coffee and took both to the sink. “All right, this is what we're going to do.” He started, standing at the head of the table, leaning on the back of a chair there. “You're going to go back upstairs and put on those sorry fucking excuse for clothing, and we're going shopping.”

“Wh-why?” She squeaked at him, looking like a startled rabbit.

“Because, the clothes you have are pathetic and winter is coming.” He explained to her. “Also, I said so.” He said, motioning to the staircase with his head. “Now, go.”

Henry left no room for her to argue with him, and she was still too afraid of him, to argue.

So, she got up and went upstairs, finding the clothing she had been wearing, for quite some time, laid out on the guest bed. Tugging off Henry's shirt and pajama bottoms, she pulled on her clothes and converses. Finishing, she went back downstairs to the entryway, finding Henry standing by the front door, in black jeans, his black thermal sweater and a pair of sunglasses, spinning his car keys around his index finger as he patiently waited for her.

“I should have thrown those in the washer machine.” He commented, making her feel self-conscious about herself. “But, they probably wouldn't have made it, the first spin would have decimated them.” He shrugged, pulling open the door, admitting the bright morning sun into the house.

“It's only temporary.”

Henry stepped out of the house and looked back at her, when she didn't move. “Well, come on.” He encouraged her.

“I don't—” She whimpered, messing with the tab to her jacket’s zipper.

“What?” He lifted a brow at her, amused. “First, you don't want to come. Now, you don't want to leave.” He teased her, grinning.

“No.” She whined, gulping, zipping and unzipping her jacket, nervously. “I don't—I don't even know...your name.” She said softly, blinking down at the scratched up hardwood floor.

Henry huffed, chuckling at her. “Henry.” He told her, simply. “My name is Henry.”

She nodded her head and stepped out of the mews. Thoroughly amused, Henry closed and locked the door, then showed her around to his car port and his Cadillac XTS. Her mouth dropped as he opened the passenger door for her, waited for her to buckle her seat belt, then closed the door and got in behind the driver's seat.

“You must make a lot of money.” She mumbled, glancing around the expensive and pristine inside.

“I do.” Henry said, over the purr of the car coming to life. “I have several investments and the like around the world that bankroll me with a considerable amount of money.” He explained to her as he pulled onto the street. “Among other things.” He added, relaxing in his seat.

He took her to the best clothing stores London had, unbothered by the cost of any of it, not even thinking about the some time triple digits that appeared at the cash register as the cashier scanned the tags. Henry let her pick out whatever she wanted, he had to coax and reassure her that it was all right if she wanted something that caught her eye, clearly uncomfortable and unaccustomed to being cared for and doted on. Cute shirts, leggings, jeans, a better jacket, and a coat for when it got really cold and snowed, socks, bras, underwear, boots and shoes. He laughed, when she suddenly came to life with a squeal and bouncing on her toes, seeing a cute gray and knitted beanie with cat ears on it. It was the most energy and noise he had heard from her since they met.

“Go on, then.” He chuckled, nodding his head at her as she turned to look at him, hands folded and pressed under her chin.

She squealed again and pulled it off the shelf, bouncing on her toes again, so excited and happy to have it. It warmed Henry's cold Vampiric heart, seeing how happy and excited she was for it. When they finished the shopping and loaded the car with the purchases, Henry heard the unmistakable rumble of her stomach as he slid into the driver's seat.

“Lunch?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“That be nice, thank you.” She whispered, nodding her head at him.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Pizza?” She asked, biting her lip and looking at him, hopeful.

“All right then.” He smiled at her and found the nearest pizza place, getting her the extra cheese and sauce pizza she wanted with a drink, then took her back to his place.

Henry set her up with her pizza and drink in the living room, handing her the remote to find whatever she wanted to watch on the tv, while he took everything they bought upstairs to the guest room, filling the walk-in closet and dresser with them, then joined her on the couch. Henry helped himself to a slice of her pizza, he ordinarily liked to eat healthy, but why not treat himself. They sat on the couch together, munching on pieces of pizza and watching tv, Kal laying next to her, trying to puppy dog a piece of crust out of her.

“Don't you dare give him that crust.” Henry warned her and gave her a stern expression, full lips pressed together.

“I'm-I'm not.” She gulped at him, putting the crust in the pizza box.

“Good girl.” He rasped at her, turning back to the tv.

After eating, she went upstairs to the guest room, which she figured Henry had made hers, and took off her old clothes and filed through the new ones, all put away with care and organized, jeans, leggings, shorts, tank tops, short sleeve and long sleeve, all in order. She picked out a patterned, black and white pair of leggings and a short sleeve shirt. Henry spotted her coming out of the closet, on his way to his office and smiled at her, watching her brush her hair and pull it up in a ponytail. She looked good all cleaned up and in nice clothes, she looked happier too.

“Ouch!” She gasped, looking down at her finger as she tried pulling a tag off her shirt, cutting her finger and shoved it into her mouth, but not before Henry caught the smell of her blood, his fangs coming out, startling her. “Jesus.” She whimpered, moving away from him.

“It's all right.” Henry told her, putting them away again. “I'm not going to bite you.” He smirked.

“What are you?” She gulped, hugging her arms around her, she vaguely remembered him feeding on the guys that attacked her.

“Something, that won't hurt you.” He assured her, licking his lips.

“That doesn't answer my question, Henry.” She whispered, looking him over. “What _are_ you?”

Henry heaved a sigh and brushed his curls off his forehead. “I'm a Vampire.” He told her, up front.

She laughed, throwing her head back. “No way.” She shook her head.

Lifting a brow, Henry snapped to her and made her fall back on the bed, shocked. “ _Yes_ way.” He growled low in his throat, his fangs running out again. “You better believe it, little one. I've walked this piece of shit earth for over a thousand years, and done a great many things.” He hissed, then shook his head and cleared his throat.

Lifting his hand to his mouth, Henry used the tip of one of his fangs to puncture the pad of his thumb, then took her hand in his, gently rubbing the fat bead of blood into the cut on her finger. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her cut vanish, as he smeared his blood over it; her mouth falling open.

“How?” She squeaked.

“Again, sweet girl.” He smiled, the cut on his own finger healing. “I'm a Vampire.” He chuckled, brushing his fingers through her bangs. “There's a great many things I can do.” He whispered to her. 

“You look cute, by the way.” Henry added, giving her shirt a light tug.

“Th-thank you.” She whimpered, licking her lips. “Um.” She gulped, when Henry moved away from her. “Do you have a book?”

“A book?” He frowned at her. “What kind of book?” He asked.

“Any?”

Henry took a deep breath in and out, a crease on his brow. “I do, come.” He waved for her to follow him down the hall and into his study, then pointed to four bookcases along one wall. “Take your pick.” He told her, going over to his desk. “If you don't like what you find, I have a E-Reader, as well.” He explained, sitting down and started opening files that sat on his desk, waiting for his review.

She touched the spines of the books as she read their titles, then pulled one out, flipping open the cover and sank to the floor, resting her back against the bookcase behind her. Henry looked up from one of his reports and lifted a brow at her, seeing her sitting there cross legged and face in the book. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, she was reading the first book of the _Stormlight Archive, The Way of the Kings_. She sat there quietly, reading chapter after chapter of the book, while Henry did his business work at his desk. It was quite a comfortable silence, just the two of them, doing their own thing, but still somehow finding collective contentment in being near each other.

“You can take it to bed with you, if you like.” Henry told her, watching her yawn and smiled softly, seeing her sleepy expression; she was really tired out after the long day.

“I think I will.” She nodded, getting up with it. “Good night, Henry.”

“Good night, Luna.” He smiled at her, watching her start for the door.

“Oh,” She turned back, book clutched to her chest. “Thank you for the clothes. I really like them.”

“You're very welcome, Luna.” He nodded his head, politely, touched by her good manners. “Sleep well, little one.”

She smiled shyly at him, then took herself and the book to _her_ room, got into some sleeping clothes and settled into bed with the book that she was almost halfway through. Henry rubbed at his eyes and set his work aside and got up to go to bed himself, and chuckled. Finding her bedroom light still on, the open book resting on her chest as she laid propped up on her pillow, sound asleep. He carefully entered her room, picking up the book and marked her page, then set it on her bedside table, tucked her in and stood there for a moment, watching her sleep, before turning the lights out and going to bed.

– –

That was how it went for them, she stayed with Henry and slowly adjusted to him rather well, she was still leery of him, understandably so, he was a thousand year old Vampire after all. But, she wasn't afraid of him any more.

“So, if you're a Vampire,” She asked, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, kicking her feet and watching him make breakfast, elbows on the counter and head supported on her hands. “How come you can go out in the sunlight? Isn't that supposed to be bad for you? Like, fry you up to crispy bits.”

Henry laughed and shook his head, flipping one of the cinnamon and buttermilk pancakes she asked him to make her. “That was something we started, when humans started finding out about our existence.” He explained to her. “We started the rumor that a _real_ Vampire can't go into the sunlight, because light is a symbol of God and goodness, and Vampires are dark and evil creatures the light despises. So, if the two crossed, _poof_ , gone.” He laughed and dropped the pancake on a plate by the stove.

“How about Silver? Does that hurt you too?”

“Depends on the purity of it.” He answered, putting a bit more batter in the pan. “Up until the last fifty years, Silver was a rather bothersome thing for us, because of the purity of it. Like, the sixpence, for instance. When they first came out, they were almost purely silver, so handling them with bare skin was rather painful. But, then less so, when the Royal Mint dropped the amount of silver to fifty percent.”

“Nowadays, there's not a trace of it in the coins, so handling them is much easier.”

“What about other silver stuff?”

“You are an inquisitive, little thing.”

Henry smiled and extended his arm out to her, showing her his wrist watch. She reached out and unclasped it from around his wrist and examined it, noticing something on the inside of it, where it would touch his skin, and looked up at him, questioningly.

“Clear nail polish.” He smirked, turning back to her last pancake. “It creates enough of a barrier between the silver in the band and my skin, that it doesn't irritate me.”

“That's genius.” She smiled at him, impressed. “But, why don't you have one with leather straps instead?”

“Oh, I do.” He assured her, pulling a large container down from the pantry. “But, even with those, the battery of the watch is still back with silver.” He explained to her, opening a container of Vanilla, Muscle Milk protein powder, adding it to the remaining pancake batter for his own batch.

“What about a stake to the heart?”

Henry snorted and turned towards her, lifting a highly amusing brow at her. “If I was to stake _you_ through the heart with a sharp object, what would happen to you, Luna?” He asked her, semi-seriously.

“I'd—die.” She blinked at him, startled.

“Does that answer your question?” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“It does.” She nodded back. “How about the ‘no reflection’ thing?”

“Another rumor started by us to trick humans.”

“There's so many.” She commented, impressed.

“There is. We needed to have them to survive.” He told her, plating up his pancakes and setting hers down in front of her with the syrup bottle. “If one of us was suspected of being a Vampire, we'd simply show them our reflections in a mirror, or step outside into the sun, and the suspicion would be dropped. Unless, there was concrete proof that we were one.”

“Were you ever suspected?” She asked and poured the syrup on her pancakes.

“Once or twice.” He replied, taking a bite of pancake as he sat beside her.

“Was it scary?” She mumbled around a massive bite of pancake.

“Yes.” He nodded, shaking his head at her and setting his fork down, taking her fork and butter knife out of her hands. “Don't eat like you were raised in a barn.” He scolded her, cutting her three pancakes up into appropriate bite size pieces and gave her the fork back. “So, messy.” He sighed, shaking his head again and wiping the syrup off her lips and chin.

“Sorry.” She whimpered at him, shying away and hugging in on herself.

“You're fine, sweet girl.” He smiled at her, brushing his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Why don't you take Kal on his walk.” He suggested, watching her grow shyer. “He loves when you take him more than me.” He smiled, winking at her.

“Okay.” She smiled, sorta.

“Thank you.” He patted her leg and picked up their plates, taking them to the sink to wash them.

Luna grabbed Kal's leash and put it on him, taking him outside for his walk. She loved walking Kal. She loved Kal, period. He was such a cool dog, and the Akita knew it as well, his head held high, big chest puffed out, fluffy and curly tail erect, as it could be, his stance and walk confident and assured. Everyone that saw the Bear was impressed by him and melted over him, she didn't and couldn't blame them, he was a superstar of the dog world.

“Such an adorable pooch you have.” A lady suddenly said, stopping in front of her and Kal. “I bet his master is just as handsome as he is.” She commented, smiling down at Kal, who growled low, the fur on his back standing up.

“Kal.” She whispered, never seeing him react like this before, he seemed to like everybody, especially if it meant a good scratch between the ears and under his chin. “Shush, Kal. That's not nice.” She told him, pulling on his leash as he started forward, towards the lady.

“It's all right, he probably just smells my dog.” The lady chuckled, giving him a smug smile, before going on her way.

“What's wrong?” Henry asked, when she and Kal came back, feeling her agitation.

“I thought Kal was gonna bite a lady.” She told him, slowly.

“What lady?” He frowned, looking out the window, alarmed.

“I don't know, she came out of nowhere and said he was an adorable pooch and his master must be as handsome as him.” She explained to him, concerned she'd done something wrong.

“What did she look like?” He asked her, a deep frown on his brow.

“Um, tall, thin and pretty.” She told him, frowning as she tried to remember. “Green-ish eyes and red hair. Um—umm...”

“Hush, it's all right.” Henry assured her, pulling her against him as she got emotional at not being able to remember enough about the lady. “You're all right, little one. Nothing happened. No harm done.” He cooed at her, petting her hair and rubbing her back. “You did good, baby girl.” He whispered into her hair, rocking her side to side, soothing and relaxing her.

“Ssshh.” He smiled down at her, feeling her rub her cheek against the soft cashmere, v-neck sweater he was wearing. “You like soft things, don't you?” He asked, a lopsided smirk on his lips and chuckled as she nodded, rubbing her cheek against the knitted cable design and sighed softly, closing her eyes and hugging her arms around his lean waist.

Henry felt himself melting as she clung onto him, snuggling up against him, holding onto him so tightly, he expected to absorb her at any second. He relaxed and hugged her firmly, closing his eyes. It felt good to hold her, for her to hold him. He could stay like this for another thousand years. He hummed softly, feeling her yawn against his chest and dared to kiss the top of her head, slowly and reluctantly, letting her go.

“Why don't you go take a nap?” He said, meeting her eyes and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “Do you some good.”

“That's a good idea.” She agreed, stifling another yawn. “Can I take Kal with me?” She asked, biting her lip at him.

“If he wants to go.” Henry nodded, humoring her.

Excited, she went to the stairs and called Kal, who quickly ran up to her. “Come take a nap with me, Kal.” She said, going up the stairs, Kal hot on her heels.

Henry chuckled, then ended up yawning himself. “Fucking contagious.” He shook his head, and decided to take a nap himself.

Luna woke up feeling a pressure on her shoulders and looked up at Henry, leaning over her, hands on her shoulders and pressing her down onto the bed. “Henry?” She whimpered, blinking up at him, terrified. “Henry, what are you doing?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You smell so clean, so _sweet_.” He whispered, his voice holding a spooky tone to it, like he was in a trance. “I'd bet my immortality on you being a virgin still.” He chuckled, coldly.

“Henry, please.” She hiccuped, starting to shake and tear up. “Stop.”

“Ssshhh.” He chuckled at her, fangs clicking out. “It won't hurt, _much_.” He leaned in closer to her, mouth going for her neck.

Kal jumped up from where he was lying on the bed beside her, lowering his head and growling deep in his throat at Henry, then let out a piercing bark, that sent Henry stumbling back with the sound right in his ear. The sound knocked Henry out of whatever was wrong with him, his wild and confused blue eyes panned around the room for a moment, before resting them on a silently crying Luna, then searched her body for any injury.

“Luna, I am so sorry.” He gulped, his hands shaking and sweaty. “I didn't mean to. I must have been walking in my sleep, I—” He paused and the smell hit him again, the scent he smelled in his sleep as he napped. “I smelled your _blood_.” He said, looking at her legs.

She threw the blankets back and sure enough, her period had started, leaking through her shorts and onto the bed. Her eyes flickered back to Henry, mouth hanging open and jumping out of bed, skirting around him for the door, eyes never leaving his, like she expected him to pounce on her again.

“Luna, I'm not going to hurt you.” He panted, reaching a hand out to her, trying to reason with her.

“No.” She gasped in a jerky breath, shaking her head hard and making it to the door. “You-you almost di-did.” She gulped, standing in the doorway.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart.” Henry apologized, his slow heart started to thunder in his chest. “I'm just hungrier than I thought, that's all. I would never hurt you, Luna. I promise, love.” He licked his lips, panicked. “Let me—”

“No!” She yelled, jumping back from him and into the hall. “Don't touch me.”

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing his heart down. “All right.” He nodded, opening his eyes again. “Why don't you just go into the bathroom?” He pointed to her personal bathroom. “Clean up, and I'll leave you be, till we both calm down.” He tried reasoning with her, anything to calm and prove he wasn't going to harm her, to keep her from running from him.

“Please.” He begged her, softly, it felt strange to be the one begging a human for once.

Luna continued to shake her head, licking her lips and whined. “No.” Then, turned on her bare heels and ran downstairs, out the door.

“Fuck.” Henry whispered, swallowing. “Fuck.” He said a little louder. “FUCK!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, hands squeezing into fists.

– –

Henry tried to follow her, to find her and make sure she was all right, barefoot in cold London. But, he lost her scent once he was in the crowded London Underground. He had no way of knowing what train she got on, or what stopped either. So, he returned to the mews and hoped, prayed, that she would calm down and return to him.

But, two days later, she was still gone and Henry's worry had only increased. The first snow of winter came early, and all she had on when she left was a part of shorts, a tank top and no shoes. Not being able to take it anymore, Henry used his deep connections in the London Underworld to find her, the system of Vampires, the millions of them that lived, existed and worked in London, were put on notice that if they saw her, to report back to Henry, if they were to find her.

“Mr. Cavill?”

“Yes, Ms. Ellis.” Henry sighed, looking up from the report he was reading at his desk, at his office, in downtown London.

“There's Mr. Evans to see you, sir.” She informed him.

“Send him in.” Henry smiled, setting the report down on his desk and stood. “Luke!” He laughed, seeing his old friend.

“Henry.” Luke smiled back, warmly hugging his fellow Vampire.

“How are you doing?” He asked, motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

“I'm doing great!” Luke replied, sitting down.

“What can I help you with?” Henry inquired, sitting back down in his chair.

“Well, I'm here on a bit of business, I suppose.” Luke answered, rubbing his chin and staring across at his friend. “I heard from Eric, that you're looking for someone, a girl, specifically. About a hundred and sixty centimeters, fifty-seven kg, give or take, white blond hair and spook blue eyes. Young,” He paused and laughed “even though everyone to us, that's not a Vampire or Werewolf, is young.” He snorted.

“You found Luna?” Henry asked, perking up and leaning forward, eyes wild and desperate.

“If she's the same girl.” Luke told him, taking out his iPhone and pulling up a photo, showing it to Henry.

Henry's heart fell into his stomach. “That's her.” He nodded, taking Luke's phone to examine it closer. “She looks so bad.” He frowned, his temple throbbing with pent up emotion. “Where is she? Why does she look like this?” He demanded of Luke.

“She's in Harrow. I did a play there, in the Harrow theatre, when I saw her at the shop, buying some things.” Luke explained to him. “I recognized her from the photo you had distributed around the Underworld. I don’t know why she looks like that, but I came as soon as I got my first free day from the production to tell you, in person.”

“She has family there.” Henry mumbled. “At least, she has a wanna-be father.” He growled, remembering that he abused her. “Why would she go back to that bastard? She was safe with me.” He grunted, handing back Luke's phone. “I—”

“You're a Vampire.”

“And he's an abusive human.” Henry growled at the younger Vampire. “You haven't seen the scars that the bastard left on her, the bruises and cuts. God knows what else.” He huffed, worked up. “Do you know where she lives?” He asked.

“No. Sadly, I wasn't able to follow her, I was with Raffie.” He explained, frowning.

“That's fine.” Henry sighed, running a hand through his curls. “I'll go there myself and find her.” He said, getting up.

“Right now?” Luke frowned up at him.

“Yes, right now.” Henry huffed, rolling his eyes. “You saw how she looked in that photo!” He said, pulling on his heavy jacket. “Who knows, what that fucking animal is doing to her.” He bristled at the thought and possibilities.

Henry wasted no time on getting to Harrow, utilizing his speed to get there in a matter of minutes, Luke on his heels.

“The market is right over there.” Luke pointed out.

“Thank you, Luke.” Henry thanked him, extending his hand.

“Always a pleasure, Hank.” Luke smiled, shaking his hand and going on his way.

Henry moved about the area, carefully scenting the area, until he finally picked up the faintest trace of her scent, so unique among the others. He followed it, losing it once or twice before he was able to pick up a stronger source of it, at an intersection that led into a neighborhood. He followed the trail all the way to a single-story home, the yard overgrown and the front of the house looked messy, but her scent was the absolute strongest at this point, so it had to be her father's. He stood there on the sidewalk by the walkway up to the front door. His skin tingled and ears pricked up to the sound of yelling inside the house, his pupils constricted with anger hearing a yelp that was without question, Luna's. He didn't think twice, storming up to the door and shoving it open, with a crash.

“Who the fuck are you!?” A man demanded, standing in the living room of the house.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” Henry growled back, his already imposing body growing with his rage, seeing him standing over Luna, who was curled up on herself.

“Henry.” She whined, blinking at him with a bruised face.

“You know this punk!” Her father demanded, striking her across the face again, blood running free from a split on her brow.

“Strike her again, and I'll rip your fucking arms off, and beat you with them.” Henry growled, low in his throat.

“Oh, is that so?” Her father hissed, unamused. “You think you can stop me from punishing this twit! Good for nothing, bit—”

With a blink, Henry was on her father, slamming him so hard against the wall, the drywall broke. He bared his fangs at her father, hands twisted up in his soiled wife beater. “I can do much more than just stop you.” He seethed back.

“Henry, don't!” Luna whimpered, struggling to her feet, groaning in pain. “Please, don't.” She begged him, holding her ribs and whined.

“Look, what he's done to you!” Henry roared, slamming her father against the wall again. “Everything he has _ever_ done to you.” Every muscle in Henry's body was hard as stone and shook, struggling to keep himself controlled.

“How could you?” He sneered at him.

“She's a no good brat.”

“She is the sweetest and most caring person I have _ever_ met, and that's quite the accomplishment for my age.” Henry said with a clenched jaw. “You don't deserve her, _no one_ does.”

“Henry.” She said softly, biting her lip and rested her hand on Henry's arm. “Please. Just take me back, _with you_.” She begged him, meekly.

Henry turned his head and looked at her, stunned that she wanted to go back to the mews with him. “All right.” He nodded, then looked back at her father and looked straight into his eyes. “You'll forget I was here, you'll forget _she_ was here. Don't look for her, if she wants you in her life, that will be her choice.” He said, in that spooky tone.

“Nod, if you understand.”

Her father nodded his head, looking like a zombie.

“Good.” Henry huffed, letting him drop in a heap on the floor. “Come on, Luna.” He said, softer, and picked her up, gingerly. “I've got you, little one.” He smiled, and with a rush of wind, they were gone.

– –

“Let me look at you.” He said, getting her into the mews and setting her down on the kitchen island.

“I'm okay.” She tried assuring him.

But, Henry fussed over her anyway. Carefully, cupping her head in his hands and tilting her head to look at the still bleeding cut on her right eye, her lid almost swollen shut, her lip was fat and cut as well. Her neck had clear hand marks on them, where her father choked her, several times. There were bruises on her shoulders and arms, her legs as well. Her clothing was different from what she ran away with that night. Henry carefully lifted the shirt she was wearing and saw more bruises on her sides, but narrowed his eyes at the small and circular marks on her stomach, red, angry and puckered around the edges; burn marks. He jerked his eyes to hers, shocked and angered, but Luna only shied from him.

Swallowing hard, Henry picked her back up and carried her upstairs, a serious case of déjà vu hitting him as he took her into the bathroom of her bedroom and started helping her get undressed for a bath, he'd done it a dozen times before, but, this time she refused; she didn't even stop him the first time he bathed her.

“What is it?” He frowned at her as she hugged herself, preventing him from touching her. “What's wrong, Luna? You do _know_ I would _never_ hurt you?” He gulped, his heart hurt at her expression and behavior.

“I do.” She mewled at him, nodding.

“Then, what is it, love?” He begged her, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. “You can tell me, Luna. You _are_ safe with me.”

Luna stood there shy, afraid and ashamed, but she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her sweatpants and pushed them down with her panties, gulping audibly as they settled on the tile floor at her feet. Henry choked at what he saw and dropped down heavily on the closed toilet lid, he felt dizzy as he rubbed a hand over his face. Blood had never made him sick to his stomach before, even the first time he fed and killed, as a Vampire, he didn't blanch. But, seeing the dried blood between her legs and the top of her thighs, felt like a stake to the heart.

“Henry.” She choked back, bottom lip quivering as she shook.

“Luna.” He whined back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest, letting her hide her face in his neck and shoulder, crushed at her sobs. “Did he...”

“Ye-” She hiccuped, but couldn't get it out, overcome.

It took all of Henry's strength to stay there, holding her, and not return to her father's house and kill him. _The fucking bastard_. He thought. _How could the fucking bastard do it, to her, his own daughter_. But, he stayed. Rubbing her back, rocking her and whispering softly to her, trying his best to soothe her. He got her calmed enough, to pull off the shirt she was wearing and eased her into the tub. Henry helped her wash and slip on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt, then took her downstairs and made her something to eat.

“What is it, little one?” Henry sighed, hearing her bare feet come down the hall to his open bedroom door, and turned his head to look at her, gingerly hugging her arms around herself.

“Can—” She gulped and looked down at her feet.

Henry sighed again, looking at her softly. “Come here, baby girl.” He cooed at her in a silky voice, shifting over and pulling the blankets back, sitting up as she crossed the space between them, whimpering as she painfully crawled into bed with him. “My sweet girl.” He frowned, seeing her swollen face, split lip and brow scabbed over, slipping her between his legs and thick thighs.

“You're in so much pain, aren't you?” He whispered into her ear.

“Mmhm.” She nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest as Henry wrapped his arms around her, gently.

“Let me help you, baby.” He said softly, kissing the rim of her earlobe, then let his fangs out. “Shush, it's okay, sweetie.” He murmured, nuzzling his cheek against hers, bringing his arm close to his face and bit into his wrist, grunting at the sharp pain and pulling it away, blood welling up from the two bite marks, then brought it close to her lips. “ Drink, Luna.” He ordered her, nudging her face closer to it, keeping his fist firmly squeezed, to keep the blood flowing and the wound open.

“Go on.” He sighed at her, hugging his other arm around her waist, keeping her in place. “You'll like it.” He chuckled into her ear.

“I d—”

“It won't hurt you, angel.”

He assured her, raising his free hand to stroke her hair. “It'll help you heal, it'll feel good. I promise, sweetheart.” He persuaded her, pressing his bloody wrist to her lips, the back of her head pressed to his shoulder. “Come now, little one.” Henry spoke sweetly to her. “Open your mouth.” He instructed her, pressing his lips against her temple.

“There's a good girl, Luna.” He smirked, feeling her lips brush his wrist as she opened her mouth. “Suckle, like a good girl.” He murmured, rubbing his lips against her skin.

She sighed through her nose, flicking her tongue out against the bleeding holes in Henry's wrist, tasting his blood and gasped. It sent a thrill through her body, but something else as well, she couldn't place. But, Henry was right, she did like the taste of his blood, it was sweet, slightly cooper-y, and made her tongue tingle. Henry chuckled, a laugh rumbling in his chest as she latched onto his wrist, gripping his thick forearm in both of her small hands and started suckling, rubbing her tongue against the bite marks to keep them open longer.

“All right, kitten.”

Henry smirked, kissing her neck gently. “Quick little pain, sweet pea.” He cooed at her, then slowly opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the junction of her neck and shoulder, making her gasp and squirm, but Henry held her against his chest; drinking deeply.

“There, that's better, isn't it?” He asked, pulling away from her neck and wiped a drop of his blood off her bottom lip and used it to close the bite marks he made in her neck.

“What did you do?” Luna whined, feeling her lip and eye, all healed.

“My blood healed you, while you drank it.” He told her and gave her healed ribs and playful tickle, making her squirm and giggle between his thighs. “You're all healed now, _everything_.”

Luna frowned and started to put a hand between her legs, but Henry caught it and pulled it away.

“Even, _there_.” He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Why did you bite me?” She asked, turning her head to look him in the eye.

“To claim you.” Henry admitted, softly.

“To _what_?” Luna squeaked, eyes big.

“It's a bond, a blood bond.” He explained to her, slowly. “Vampires can claim humans, as their own. If they share blood, like we just did. You belong to me now, you're my beautiful little human.”

“Like, your _—slave_.” She asked, uncomfortable.

“Oh, my sweet girl. It's all right, you don't need to be afraid or uncomfortable.” He told her, feeling it through their newly created bond. “You're _not_ my slave, Luna. That's not why I wanted to claim you.”

“Then, why, Henry?” She frowned, shaking her head.

Henry gulped and licked his lips. “I lo—I want to protect you.” He grunted, biting his lip. “I want to take care of you, like you need and deserve.” He caressed the side of her neck and nuzzled her shoulder. “If you ever get into any trouble, or you're hurt, scared; anything you feel. I'll know it. I'll feel it and sense it, as if it was my own. I can feel you now, you are scared, but curious, and so soft. So sweet and innocent.”

“You love me.” Luna said softly, blinking at him, stunned that she could feel it pulse off of him and to her, like there was this invisible wire connecting them, sending a signal back and forth of every microscope and gigantic thing they felt.

Like, one person sharing two bodies.

Henry nodded at her, suddenly feeling shy; it had been some time since he shared himself, like he was with Luna. “I do love you, Luna.” He said, meeting her eye with a gentle expression. “And, much more.” He confessed to her. “Will you let me?”

“Let you?” She frowned, tilting her head.

“Love you?” He said, softly, biting his lip. “Take care of you. Protect you.”

“I think you already are, and have been.”

“True.” Henry blushed, hiding his face into her neck. “I promise, with my blood in you, Luna. I will protect you, love you, care for you and yield to you. There's nothing I won't do for you. Whatever you need or ask for, will be yours. I will be yours, and you will be mine.”

She smiled at him, feeling the truth and depth of how much he meant it. “I believe you, Henry.”

Henry hugged his arms around her, holding her against his chest and leaned back, letting her snuggle against his chest. He was content and relaxed, her reassuring weight and warmth against and on top of him, his eyes fell shut.

“Can I sleep with you?” She asked, quietly.

“Of course, baby.” He nodded, letting her lay down beside him. “Ssshh, little one. I'm right here.” He whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and curving his large frame around hers; focusing and sending as much reassurance, love and calm to her through their bond he could.

“Daddy's got you.” He murmured, almost soundless.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna adjusts to being newly bonded to Henry. Henry does some business with a rival Vampire, and worries there’s something malicious brewing.
> 
> He recounts how he became a Vampire.

Henry couldn't stop the smile that kept tugging on his lips as he watched her, he would get it under control, then a second later, it would come right back.

They were at his office building in downtown London. He had a lot of important business to do, that needed his more full attention at the office. Luna sat on the couch in his office, cross legged and nose buried in a book, reading the third book of the _Stormlight Archive, Oathbringer_. She had devoured the first two books in a matter of a month, her hunger to read was the near equivalent of Henry's need for blood.

She had begged him to let her come to the office with him, not wanting to be far from him, and Henry more than readily let her. New bonds were very sensitive, and Luna was already sensitive. It was hard for the newly bonded to be apart, even in a different room; five feet away. It was like the wire between them was stretched and tightened, and can be maddening, itchy and even painful. Henry was used to such feelings, from the bond with the Vampire that turned him and the very few others he bonded too over the course of his life.

But, Luna wasn't.

She didn't like it, it made her nauseous and lightheaded to be away from Henry now, desperate and anxious to be by his side again. Henry had simply taken Kal on a walk the first morning after they were bonded, she was fine for a few moments, still sound asleep. But, within ten minutes of his being gone, she was wide awake and utterly panicked and frightened. Not understanding at first why she was, and forcing Henry to cut Kal's morning walk short as he felt her start to break and sob, the tension from how far away he was from her, too much for her to take.

He would be a damn liar, if he said he didn't enjoy the fact she wanted, and needed, to be so close to him, all of the time. _His_ little human, so needy for him, depending on him to care for her.

He grinned at her, when she looked up from her book, feeling his piercing blue eyes on her. He laughed, as he winked at her and made her blush, her using the open book to hide her hot face from him, but she couldn't hide how she felt. Henry loved her, he was certain he loved her more than he had loved anything else in the world, but Luna was still extremely shy. He felt the flicker of love from her, periodically.

But, it was quick to happen, and quick to vanish.

It gave Henry hope, though.

Knowing that it was there at all.

He couldn't blame her uncertainty on the matter and stayed patient with her, he had all the time in the world and he had all her other affections and attentions. Three or four nights out of the week, she would tiptoe down the hall and _secretly_ crawl into bed with him, burrowing against him, sometimes he wondered, if she was trying to tunnel beneath him or lay on top of him, until she was absorbed into his chest. Either way, she would burrow and squirm, making soft whimpering sounds, until he shifted and wrapped his arms around her, shushing and cuddling her, then she'd drop right off to sleep, pacified. Other times, she'd scoot herself into his lap as they sat on the couch watching tv together, or lay her head down on his thigh. She loved trying to sneak up behind him and jump on his back, and he would humor her, wrapping her legs around his waist and piggy back her around the house for a little while.

Luna was still getting used to being loved and taken care of, as well. Still shy about asking for something she wanted or needed, or would try to argue it cost too much. Henry bought it for her any way, he didn't give a fuck about the money, only her. Henry loved buying her things. Her excited squeal, after he bought her a hundred count of high quality color markers, so she could do her adult coloring books or draw, nearly caused him to go deaf. He had six or seven pictures up on his home office wall, of animal Mandalas, she had colored for him, as a thank you. She was so adorable and sweet, almost child-like sometimes. Henry figured it had to do with her childhood trauma; an abusive father and losing her mother. He found it rather cute, and would play into it; a kink he had harbored and nurtured for the last few centuries. So, when she was in one of those moods, he'd let her ride it out, encouraging her, while in it.

Other than that, Luna was typical for her age.

That didn't mean Henry didn't make sure she behaved, though.

He had become a bit more strict with her, since they bonded. She wasn't allowed to drink or anything along those lines. He _hated_ it, when she used foul language, and would correct her on it. He loved how reasonably tempered and well-mannered she was, he didn't need to correct her often, mostly because of her well used use of _fuck_ and _shit_ , mostly.

Though, she was rather easy to scare. The urge to nurture her was incredibly strong inside of Henry.

Henry pulled out of his thoughts, hearing the door to his office open. “Yes, Ms. Ellis?” He sighed, seeing it was just his secretary.

“A Mr. Howard to see you, sir.” She said, shyly.

“Luna.” He looked over at her, getting her attention. “Come here.” He told her, motioning to the side of his chair.

Using her finger as a bookmark, Luna got up and crossed the room to him, feeling a lot of the things she had freely felt from Henry all morning disappear, leaving only a feeling of tension and cold stiffness behind. “What is it, Hen?” She asked, blinking at him, head tilting.

“Nothing, my sweet girl.” He assured her, relaxing as he felt a bit of uncertainty from her. “Just, sit right here, while I talk to this client.” He instructed her, pointing to the expensive damask rug his desk rested on. “There's a good girl.” Henry smiled at her, gently patting the top of her head as she sat down on the floor, by his chair and behind his desk, resting her back against it, her book cradled in her lap.

“What's wrong, Henry?” She whispered, she knew there was something going on, or Henry wouldn't have walled himself off from her, like he was. “Is he a bad guy?” She asked in a soft voice, looking up at him.

A warm feeling swelled in Henry's slow and cold heart, and he smiled down at her, resting his fingers under her chin. “Later, little one.” He whispered to her. “Show him in, Ms. Ellis.” He said, looking away from Luna and turning his attention to his client.

“Mr. Howard, how good to see you.” Henry smiled, tightly, and stood up, extending his arm across his desk to shake the other man's hand.

“And you, Mr. Cavill.” Mr. Howard replied, shaking Henry's hand in a hard grip and taking a deep breath, lifting a brow at him, smelling Luna.

Henry narrowed his eyes and squeezed Howard's hand even harder, making him jerk his hand twice, to get it out of Henry's grasp. “How can I help you, James?” He asked, sitting back down, his hand lightly touching Luna's head for a brief moment, as if to ensure she was still sitting there, but didn't look down at her.

“I am looking for something.” James told him, very aware Luna was there, it was unmistakable to hear her heartbeat, the rise and fall of her breathing and her scent.

“What's that?” Henry asked, narrowing his eyes and resting his elbows on the arms of his chair.

“A bleeding girl.” He replied, rubbing his chin and regarding Henry, curious to what he was hiding.

Henry took a deep breath, feeling a bit awkward for a moment, catching Luna's frown at him, from the corner of his eye. “What happened to your last one?” Henry questioned him, shuffling a set of folders on his desk.

“Samantha.”

“She developed Hepatitis D.” James explained to him with a heavy sigh, largely put out by it.

“You weren't taking care of her, then.” Henry huffed back at him, shaking his head and picking up a folder near the end of his desk. “In the contract, you're meant to have them tested at least once a month and ensure she's not coming into contact with other Vampires and infected humans.” He chided him, flipping through the folder.

“Says here, the last time you had her tested, was almost three months ago.”

“Yes.” James rolled his eyes at Henry. “She left my care for those three months, and when she returned two weeks ago, she showed symptoms of it.”

Henry rubbed his middle finger between his brow, feeling his temples start to throb, and pinched his the bridge of his nose; then smiled ever-so-faintly, feeling Luna rest her hand on his knee, offering him a small bit of comfort. “You are meant to report, if your servus is out of your care, so such a thing doesn't happen.” He sighed, resting his hand on top of Luna's for a moment.

“You did not, why?”

“I did not think it was important.” James grunted, rolling his head to the side.

“You are contracted to provide for her, while she supplies..” He paused, glancing down at Luna and cleared his throat. “While she provides for your _needs_. While she is contracted to you, she is still _employed_ by _Cavill Sanguis_. It's a breach of contract, you've misused her.” Henry told him, bluntly.

“Where is she?”

“As far as I know, she's returned to _you_.” He smirked at Henry.

Henry snapped his fingers and his secretary entered. “Ms. Ellis, please bring in Samantha Morgan's file, please.” He said to her.

“Thank you.” Henry nodded his head at her as she handed him the file. “She has come back, but she's quite ill, so she is no longer capable of fulfilling the duties of her position. My company now has to provide her proper medical care and rehab, then release her, once she is well enough.” He read out of the folder, his voice almost cold, and set the folder aside.

“Why should I employ another for you, when you've mistreated the last one?” He questioned James, agitated. “Am I to allow you to eat your way through all the people employed by my company, until they're all sick and I'm put out of business?” He growled, livid.

Luna looked up at him from her book, mouth slightly open. She had only understood less than half of what Henry was saying about his business, but she understood enough to know that the company had people that were given to others for the purpose of feeding from them. It startled her to think people were willing to be drudges for such a thing and Henry's mounting anger was starting to give her a headache.

“I'll agree to pay more for the new one, and test them twice a month.” James bargained, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Four hundred.” Henry stated, giving him a cold and calculated expression.

 _Four hundred pounds?_ Luna thought.

“You want me to pay four hundred _thousand_ pounds a month, for a bleeding girl?” James scoffed, shaking his head. “Her blood best be gold, Cavill.”

“I don't care, if her blood is made of pig shit.” Henry snapped, his anger slipping and upper lip twitching. “If you want a servus from my company, you'll pay what I tell you too, and like it. Or, you can go elsewhere with your business, _Mr._ Howard.” He hissed, his gums throbbing as his fangs wanted out in his elevated state.

James held Henry's seething stare with one of his own, but Henry was several decades older than James, and even if he wasn't, Henry wouldn't be afraid of James Howard. James growled in his throat and chuckled, smirking at Henry, hearing Luna's startled and fearful gasp.

“Fine, Cavill.” He huffed, dropping back in his chair. “Draw up the contract and I'll interview the girls you send to me.”

Henry smirked, smugly. “Very well.” He chuckled, and snapped his fingers twice.

Ms. Ellis entered his office, with a lifted brow.

“Send Mr. Howard to Jonathan, have him draft up a new contract, for four hundred thousand pounds, monthly.” Henry told her, writing something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. “Thank you, Mr. Howard. I hope you find another servus to satisfy your appetite enough _not_ to mistreat her.” He commented, shaking his hand.

“ _You_ as well, Mr. Cavill.” James chuckled, glancing in Luna's hidden direction, then left the office.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Henry dropped back into his chair and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, then looked down at Luna. She was on the same page she had been, when James entered the office, and her expression was petrified in horror, her emotions matching. Henry gulped and regretted, instantly, not having her sit out with Ms. Ellis, while he and James did business.

“Come here, little one.” He sighed, pushing his chair back and patting his thighs. “Ssshh, baby girl.” He whispered as he kissed her cheek and she whined. “I shouldn't have allowed you to hear that.” He admitted, aloud.

“What do you do, Henry?” She frowned at him, biting her lip.

“One of the businesses I run, caters specifically to Vampires, like myself.” He said slowly, resting his hand on her neck and making her lay her head down on his shoulder.

“So, he was a Vampire too?” She asked, nuzzling her face into his neck, moaning at the scent of his skin and cologne.

“He is.” Henry replied, heaving a sigh. “He's about nine hundred years old, and as cranky as an old man.” He laughed and rubbed her back, lovingly.

“What is a _servus_?” She asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Henry pressed a hand to his face. “It's a...” He sighed, tired. “ _slave_ , Luna. A servus is a slave. Their sole purpose is to allow their Vampire to feed on them.”

“They're a walking meal.” Luna summed up, gulping.

“Yes, sweet.” He groaned. “I really should have just had you sit with Mary. But, I don't like you being out of my sight, especially with him around.” He confessed, staring at the closed door of his office. “I don't like my baby girl being anywhere without me.” He added, faintly.

“I love being with you too, Hen.” She murmured back, hugging her arm around his neck.

“I know you do, Princess.” Henry smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Is he a bad guy?” Luna asked again, remembering her earlier question and found herself even more curious, now that Henry seemed so agitated by James and admitted he didn't like her being around him.

“He can be a _very_ bad man, sweet girl.” He answered, resting his head back against his chair and closing his eyes.

 _But, he has nothing on me._ Henry thought.

“Don't think about him any more, little one.” He added, hugging his arms around her, letting her weight soothe him. “He means nothing to us.” He told her, brushing his fingers through her hair. “Understand?” He cracked an eye open at her.

“I understand, Hens.” Luna whispered, melting as she fell asleep in his arms.

“I know you do, my sweet love.” He smiled, kissing her forehead.

– –

Henry started from his sleep with a gasp and panned around for the cause of his agitation. Throwing back the blankets, Henry rushed down the hall to Luna's bedroom and calmed, seeing her safe and sound in her bed, curled up on her side, blankets kicked off and Kal pressed up against her.

Smiling softly, Henry carefully covered her up, patting Kal on the head and went back to his bedroom. He opened the double french doors leading out onto his balcony and leaned against the railing. It was chilly out and the air had that fresh and crisp ozone aroma to it. It was going to snow soon, that cold tingle in Henry's nostrils as he took a deep breath in, told him that, sending that refreshing icy cold into his lungs. His muscles tensed as the agitation that woke him heightened again, he scanned the backyard, but saw nothing, but he could feel there was something nearby that had malicious intent.

Huffing, Henry closed and locked the balcony doors and went back down to Luna's room, his agitation and anxiety was making her fussy, and he wasn't comfortable with her so far from him, even with the short distance between their bedrooms. So, he very carefully picked her up and carried her back to his bed, laying her down, shushing her protesting whimper as he did. The sleepy tap of claws came into the room as Kal moved to stand next to Henry, letting out a sleepy yawn.

“Kal, keep watch around the house.” He told the Akita, soothing his hand between his erect ears. “Someone is looking to do harm to it.” He said and looked down at Luna, troubled and worried, that whatever, or whoever, it was, would try and harm her as well.

– –

Luna woke the next morning, wrapped up snugly in Henry's arms, cheek pressed to his bare chest and legs tangled with his. Henry took a slow deep breath in and out, and his sleepy blue eyes opened and looked into hers, smiling softly at her.

“Morning, Luna.” He whispered in a drowsy voice, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

“I don't remember coming to bed with you last night.” She blinked at him.

“You didn't.” Henry replied, softly. “I brought you here. I had a _—nightmare—_ and just wanted you near me.” He explained, stroking her back through the shirt she slept in.

“What kind of nightmare?” She asked, snuggling in closer to him.

Henry smiled at her, kissing her forehead, gently. “Don't worry about it, little one.”

“Henry.” Luna mumbled, drawing a lazy pattern on his chest.

“Hm?” He hummed back, eyes closing again.

“How were you turned?” She asked, even quieter, she had been afraid to ask.

Henry's eyes popped open and looked at her with surprise. “Why?” He asked, a stern edge in his voice.

“I'm just curious.” She answered, shyly, feeling his agitation. “..about you.” She gulped, chewing on her lip.

Sighing, Henry stroked her hair until she calmed and relaxed again. “I was turned a _very_ long time ago, sweet girl.” He told her softly, gliding the tip of his finger down the bridge of her nose. “I'll be back. Stay here. It's cold.” He said, sitting up and getting out of bed, tucking the blankets around her as he did; it had snowed rather heavily during the night.

He came back several minutes later with a steaming cup of tea in his hand and handed it to her, before crawling back into bed, propping himself up against the headboard with a heavy sigh. Luna carefully sat up next to him, cradling the warm cup in her hands, her shoulder resting against Henry's as she sipped it.

“I was turned in 1013 A.D.”

“So, you're a thousand and seven years old?” She asked, wide eyed.

“Well, no.” Henry chuckled, softly. “I've been a Vampire for a thousand and six years. I'll be one thousand and thirty-seven, on the 5th of May.” He explained. “I was 31, when I was turned.”

“Oh.” She giggled, blushing.

“Mmhm.” He nodded, taking her cup and took a gulp of it, then handed it back. “I was born in what is now Chester, in Cheshire. My dad was a farmer, I had three older brothers, Piers, Nik and Simon, and one younger brother, Charlie.” He paused, dropping his chin to his chest for a moment, regarding Luna carefully.

“My mum died, when I was seventeen, of consumption.”

Luna's shoulders slowly dropped and her expression softened. “Henry, I'm so sorry.” She frowned, feeling for him.

Henry pat her leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know.” He smiled at her. “My father and mum were like, Swans. They mate for life, and he was utterly heartbroken about losing her. He died a week after my eighteenth birthday, the last thing he ever gave me was this.” He leaned sideways and opened his bedside drawer, fishing around in it, for a moment, before pulling out a small gold ring.

“It's a signet ring, with our family crest on it.” He explained, handing it to her, to look at.

“All my brothers got one. Well, Piers, Nik, Simon and I pitched in and got Charlie his. He was only sixteen, when our father died and we wanted to keep the tradition for him, when he turned eighteen. So, he didn't feel left out.”

“You've had this since you were eighteen?” She asked, setting her tea down on the bedside table next to her and turned the ring around in her fingers.

“I have.” He nodded, tilting his head at it.

“What happened next?” Luna asked, looking back at him.

“Well, Piers being the oldest in the family, inherited the family farm.” He replied, running a hand through his sleep mussed curls. “He allowed Simon, Charlie and I to stay, since we had nowhere else to go and Nik already had his own lodgings with his wife and my nephew. Simon moved out a year later, when he married and moved to London, as a sort of Financial Accountant. Charlie moved out two years after that, marrying and getting a job as a distributor for a shop.”

“So, that left you.” She said, putting his signet on her fingers and found it only just fit on her thumb.

“It did.” Henry nodded, amused at her small fingers. “I left a few months after Charlie did, attending his wedding, as one of his best men, then went abroad.” He explained, gently taking her hand in his and twisting the signet around her thumb. “I traveled as far as I could, which wasn't all that far really, just to London. I stayed there, Simon gave me a room in his house and I worked odd jobs, saving up and then went off again.” He slipped the ring off her finger and onto his pinkie, where it fit perfectly, even to this day.

“I got as far as Calais, France, next. Then, I worked as a longshoreman.”

“A what?” Luna frowned at him.

“A dock hand.” Henry chuckled. “They load and unload ships.”

He explained, getting up and going into his walk-in closet, taking something out of a box, before joining her again. “It was hard, grueling and tiresome work, but I rather enjoyed it. I stayed there for almost two years, until one night. I would help barkeep at the inn I stayed in, got me a free room, so the little money I did make wasn't drained weekly. I was cleaning up the empty glasses, when one of the rowdy sailors started harassing one of the beer maids, grabbing her and forcing her into his lap. I stepped in and we got in a scrap, it didn't end so well, so I took what money I had, and left.”

“Did you kill him?” She asked, gulping and biting her lip, shyly.

“No.” Henry shook his head, sitting down beside her again.

“No, pretty close, though.” He sighed, opening the white gold rope necklace he retrieved and slipped his signet ring onto it, then gently clasped it around Luna's neck, with a kiss to her cheek. “I hopped to Paris, then to Brussels and Hanover, and a few other places, over the next five-year period.” He explained, licking his lips and settling in bed with her again.

“I ended up in a forest outside Bologna, Italy. I love Italy, I always have, it's a beautiful place; still is.” He chuckled, holding the signet for a moment, before letting it rest between her breasts. “I was headed for Naples, then maybe Rome, if I found a good enough job to get me that far, when I wanted to go.” He cleared his throat, leaning against the headboard again, staring up at the ceiling.

Luna felt a tremble, not only through their bond, but as they sat next to each other, as well.

“I had spent the night in a forest, I didn't have enough money to stay in an inn. So, I slept there.” He said, in a very distant voice. “I woke up, on that cold and hard ground, shivering, like there was a mini-earthquake going on inside of me. Frost, so thick in the tall dewy grass, the yellowy blades were stiff as the spine of a dagger.”

Luna blinked at Henry, seeing the distance growing in his blue-brown eyes and felt it start to grow inside of him as well, like his soul and mind had gone back to that far _far_ away place, all over again. She gently touched her fingertips to his limp hand as it laid between them, but he didn't react to her.

“The first thing my eyes saw, when I woke up, was a man; sitting down on the trunk of a fallen oak tree. He was staring at me, with eyes just as sharp as the blades of grass I laid next too. Slowly nibbling on a bit of roll, he had in his hand. I remember _everything_ about that day, in that moment. He was wearing an expensive tunic and trousers, calf high and thick soled boots with a heavy cloak. A bag beside him. I, obviously, didn't know how long he had been there, I knew he wasn't there, when I fell asleep.”

He lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers against a spot just under his left ear.

“I sat up, stiff and still shaking from cold, and something inside of me, a gut feeling. Like, the natural and primal instinct inside of me, knew something about this _man_ was _not_ natural.” He continued, dropping his hand again. “It told me to run, but I still couldn't move. I just sat there staring at him, like a marble statue, carved by the Greeks.” He chuckled, tonelessly.

“He sat there, on his log, eating his roll until it was gone, then opened his mouth to speak to me.”

– –

“I'm Titus, are you hungry?” He asked, putting his hand into the bag at his side and pulled out two more rolls, holding them up for Henry to see. “There yours, if you like.” He smiled, holding them out.

Henry blinked at him and felt his stomach growl at the sight of the fresh food. Licking his lips, he stood up, slowly, and inched his way over, carefully taking the rolls from Titus's hand, feeling the residual warmth of the baker's oven. “Thank you.” He whispered, moving back a few steps and devoured the two rolls in the matter of moments.

“Ah-ha.” Titus laughed, shaking his head at Henry. “A hungry boy.” He commented, looking over Henry's six foot one height, eighty-seven kg, thin, but muscular body, his long chocolate brown curls, that just reached the tops of his shoulders, those captivating sapphire blue eyes, the bit of brown in the upper left, full and arching lips with a bit of stubble on his upper lip and along his sharp jawline.

“A large one, at that.”

“Excuse you?” Henry frowned, looking Titus over.

He had long and dirty blond hair that almost fell between his shoulder blades, the sides and nape shaved. His eyes were a light charcoal, but the color close to his pupils were a glacier blue, giving them an odd depth and look. Titus's skin was pale white and smooth, the only marks were his laugh and smile lines, giving away his cheerful and friendly disposition, his eyes reflected that too. He had an ectomorph frame, lean with broad shoulders, perhaps an inch shorter than Henry himself and nine kg lighter. Henry would have sworn he could tap Titus lightly on the shoulder and push him over, like he was a stiff breeze.

“Here, take it.” Titus said, holding the bag out to Henry, with a sweet and affable smile.

Narrowing his eyes, Henry took the bag from him and looked inside of it. There were three more bread rolls, two red apples, a wedge of cheese and a small sweet pastry. He looked up at Titus, brows drawn together, confused.

“They aren't fouled up, my good boy.” Titus chuckled, shaking his head.

Gulping, Henry lowered himself down on a large rock near his left foot, setting the bag down between his feet and pulled out one of the apples, the juice running down his dirty and stubbly chin as he bit into it. The growl in his stomach slowly quieted down as he ate his fill. Titus watched him, a smirk pulling up one corner of his mouth.

“Where are you from?” Titus asked, lifting a brow at him.

“England.” Henry replied, around a mouthful of bread and cheese.

“An Anglo, then. Explains the accent.” He chuckled, leaning back and reaching for something behind the fallen tree. “I am from Sweden.”

Henry looked up at him. “You're a Viking.” He said, swallowing.

Titus laughed, pulling up a small jug and held it out to Henry. “Must be thirsty, with all that.” He smirked, leaning forward, so Henry could grab it from him; and watched him chug down a goodly amount of the semi-sweet, but refreshing, mead, that didn't overwhelm his taste-buds with the dark spices.

“I was a Viking, until semi-recently.” He finally answered, cocking his head to the side.

“Why?” Henry frowned, setting down the jug and reached into the bag, he had left the sweet pastry for last, it had been ages since he had one, and he felt giddy as he bit into the flaky crust.

“A series of actions and mishaps, but, all is quite better now.” He replied, shifting on the tree trunk as Henry finished the last of his food. “How good at running are you?” He asked, quite suddenly.

“What?” Henry frowned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he finished off the mead.

“Running.” Titus replied, licking his lips. “Are you any good at it?” He elaborated, spreading his arms out.

“I-” Henry choked down a breath. “I'm—I was—faster, than my brothers at it, growing up.” He said, very slowly, that primal feeling in his gut was screaming now that he had satisfied his howling hunger.

“I can believe that.” Titus nodded, eyeballing Henry again. “You look incredibly fit. Do a lot of hard labor to make your way, I'm sure. A tad thin though, from irregular meals. But, we can fix that afterwards.”

“What are you talking about?” Henry asked, eyes wide and frightened, slowly standing up, his fight and flight mode throbbing through his veins and charging up his muscles, getting ready to snap, to defend himself.

“ _Who_ are you?”

“I told you, I'm Titus—Erikson. I am a Swede, and up until two hundred years ago, a _human_ Viking.” He explained to Henry, standing up and brushing off his clothes. “Don't worry, my sweet boy. I'm not going to kill you.” He said, seeing the pure fear in Henry's face, smelling it roll of his thick body and the pounding of Henry's heart, was like being caught in a thundercloud.

“Well, not completely, at least.” He chuckled, fangs snapping into place.

Henry's eyes flashed huge and his muscles snapped, he dropped the jug in his hand, shattering as it hit the frozen soil, turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could, in full sprint through the woods. He dodged trees and rocks, jumping over fallen branches and protruding roots. He ran until his lungs felt like they were bleeding and his feet ground down to the knees, then kept running. It felt like he had been running for a year, by the time he finally stumbled to a stop. Gasping, sputtering, coughing and wheezing, as he bent over, hands braced against his burning and shaking thighs, Henry dropped to his knees and wrenched several times, strings of snot bubbling out of his nose, drool dripping from his lips, and threw up everything he had eaten and drank.

“You do run fast, sweet boy.” Titus said behind Henry's heaving body, spooking him.

“Jesus.” Henry gasped, shuffling on his knees to face Titus, who looked not a hair out of place.

“You ran at least three leagues, very impressive.” He complimented Henry, reaching out to gently stroke the windswept and disheveled curls out of his face. “More than twice as far as all the others.” He commented, but not entirely to Henry. “I am glad, I decided to feed you first. You would have passed out, if I hadn't.” He whispered, twisting a stray lock of Henry's hair around his finger, with an eerily affectionate smile and expression on his face.

“Wha-what-” Henry gulped down the thick saliva pooling in his mouth. “What do yo-you want?” He gasped, flashing spots in his eyes.

Titus slowly squatted down in front of Henry, bringing their eyes level to each other. “ _You_ , sweet boy.” He chuckled, gently pinching Henry's chin in his fingers, thumb gently rubbing his bottom lip. “I've been incredibly lonely the last few decades, after my Maker met his true death. The Romans found out what he was and killed him for it.” He explained, pulling up the edge of his cloak and wiped the corners of Henry's lips with the soft fabric.

“It's horrendously painful to experience your Maker's death. I can tell you that. But, that pain passes. The loneliness and hole it leaves inside of you afterwards, is a million times worse. The only thing to fill that hole, is to make one of your own.” He told Henry, thumb swiping at an escaped tear on Henry's cheek.

“What the hell are you?” Henry wheezed, every muscle in his body tensed, as he tried to will himself to run again, but he couldn't.

“I am a Vampire.” Titus informed him, fangs coming back out again. “And, I'm going to turn you, as well.” He confessed, massaging Henry's shoulder. “Tell me your name.” Titus said, in a strange tone.

“Henry William Cavill.” Henry blurted out, mindlessly, then blinked rapidly. “How did you do that?”

“It's a Glamour, my sweet Henry.” He replied, licking his lips. “Something Vampires can do, to make whoever they want, to do whatever they want. You'll be able to do it, soon enough.” He smirked, winking at him.

“Please, don't do this. I don’t want to die.” Henry whimpered, his lips trembling and twisting slightly as his fear mounted. “I have family back home.” He hiccuped.

“Your brothers, yes I know.” Titus nodded.

Henry blinked, thick tears dripping down his face and leaving streaks on his filthy cheeks. “How?”

“I've been watching you, since Calais, _Henry_.” He confessed, with a tap on Henry's nose.

“I heard you talking to one of your longshoremen friends about your brothers; Simon, Charlie, Nik and Piers, one night, after you had several drinks. I've followed you ever since. So strong and good natured, moral and wanting to do the right thing. Looking for someone to share life, to be strong for, and with. To fill that empty hole, that is equal to my own, left behind from your dead parents and brothers living the life you've always dreamed of.”

He chuckled softly at Henry's stunned face. “We can be those people for each other, Henry.” He told him, brushing his hand through Henry's hair and cradling the back of his head, his warm and friendly eyes going cold and emotionless, fangs sparkling in the early morning sunlight.

“Ssshh, my sweet boy. It won't hurt much. Or, very long.” He rumbled low in his throat, as he moved in towards Henry's.

“Please, no.” Henry choked on more tears and his heart clogged his throat. “Please.” He whimpered, meekly, and gasped feeling Titus's razor sharp fangs break the skin of his neck; just below his left ear.

Titus gulped down Henry's sweet and rich blood, moaning at the luxurious taste. He spent a long moment, sucking on Henry's neck, before pulling back and looking at him. His blue eyes were half lidded and glassy, the sluggishness of blood loss setting in; Titus could feel him wavering on his knees.

“There's a very good boy, Henry.” He cooed at him, stroking his sweaty forehead. “Oh, you feel it, don't you? The thread of your life shredding, bit by bit. It's going to snap soon, and you'll be dead. There's no turning back now, nothing will recover you, except this.” He pulled the collar of his tunic away from his neck, and used a sharp nail to open a long and deep cut along his neck and shoulder, his blood slowly pulsing out of it with his slow heartbeat.

“Drink, Henry.” He whispered into his ear. “Drink, or you will die and _never_ see your beloved brothers again.”

Henry whimpered, the edges of his vision fading as he watched Titus's blood soak into the fabric of his tunic. He didn't want to be whatever Titus was, a Vampire; but he also didn't want to die. Titus knew that, and with the quantity of Henry's blood now inside of him, he could feel it, as well.

Whining again, Henry let Titus guide his head to his neck, gently gripping the back of Henry's hair, so his mouth met the bleeding wound. He pressed his closed mouth there for a moment, feeling the warm blood against his lips, smelling his copper-y and spicy blood, then slowly opened his mouth, some of the blood collecting between his bottom lip and lower teeth. Feeling the very last thread of his life start to pull apart, Henry licked weakly at the ruddy liquid, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He started suckling on the wound, like a baby would suckle on its mother's breast, making Titus smile at him. He stroked the back of Henry's hair, slipping an arm under his and hugging their torsos together, supporting him, feeling the bond between them strengthen, with each guzzled mouthful of his blood.

“That's enough, my sweet child.” Titus hummed, like a proud father. “You can have more later.” He cupped Henry's head in his hands, lifting his heavy head, so their eyes met again. “But, just now, you need to rest.” He nodded his head at him.

“You have a lot of growing up to do.”

For their size difference, Titus picked Henry up, unreasonably well, and flitted away with him.

– –

“Everything was a blur for a while, after that.” Henry said, still sounding distance and cold. 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry continues telling Luna the story of how he was turned.
> 
> Luna meets Henry’s past.

Luna felt a medley of emotions from Henry as she stared at him. From withdrawn as he remembered his past, to troubled and upset as he relived the fear and anxiety of being turned and forced to live this new and frightening life, thrust upon him. She reached out and gripped his hand, gently squeezing his fingers.

“What happened next?” She asked, wrapping her hand around his index finger and gave his arm a little shake, trying to pull Henry somewhat out of his haze.

“Like, I said, everything was a blur for a while.” Henry replied, blinking a few times, but the distance in his eyes didn't disappear. “There were flashes and flickers of memory. I remember being hot and cold in turns, or all at the same time. My bones felt like they were breaking and shattering all the time, and stitching back together, only to do it all over again. The air on my skin felt like steel wool rubbing it raw, shredding it and my muscles to pieces. My head throbbed and vibrated, like someone was taking a demolition hammer to it.”

“Sounds incredibly painful.”

“It was.” Henry nodded, his thumb gently rubbing the top of her hand. “I don't know how long it took for me to become a full Vampire, but it felt like a lifetime.” He sighed, licking his lips and shook his head, blinking and finally saw her for the first time in an hour.

“I shouldn't be telling you this, Luna.” He sighed, squeezing her hand.

“But, I wanna know.” She pouted back.

Henry chuckled and gently pinched her puffy bottom lip. “Well, story-time is over for now, sweet girl.” He smiled at her, cupping her cheek in one hand and kissed the other. “Let's go get some breakfast.” He said, getting out of bed.

“Yeah, the floor is cold, isn't it?” He laughed at Luna's hiss as her warm bare feet hit the icy cold hardwood.

“Come here.” He smirked, patting the bed in front of him.

Luna crawled across the bed to him and Henry picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her lock her legs around his waist, bracing his forearm under her bottom for support and rubbed her back with his other hand. Henry carried her down to her room and pulled open the middle drawer to her dresser, taking out a pair of super soft, non-slip calf socks.

“Here, we go.” He sighed, sitting her down on her bed and slipped the socks on her feet. “What?” He frowned, as he moved to the door and looked back at her; still sitting on her bed.

“Up?” She lifted a brow at him and reached out to him.

“You want me to carry you, little one?” Henry smirked at her, amused. “Oh, all right.” He chuckled, picking her up again. “You like it, when I hold?” He asked, going down the stairs.

Luna nodded her head against his shoulder. “”It's as close to you, as I can get.” She admitted quietly.

Henry blushed at her, touched. “That's sweet, baby girl.” He cooed at her, kissing her forehead. “How about some french toast?”

“Yes, please.” Luna nodded, slipping off Henry's hip to sit down in her usual spot at the kitchen island. “Oh, no.” She gasped, eyes wide.

“What is it, sweet girl?” Henry replied, lifting a brow as he started pulling out things to make the french toast.

“My tea.” She frowned at him.

“Oh, right.” Henry frowned back, vanishing for a moment, then reappearing with her cup of tea, that was left upstairs. “There you go, darling.” He winked at her and went back to what he was doing.

– –

“Can you finish your story?” Luna asked, sitting beside Henry's desk as she colored and he did paperwork.

“Luna, no.” Henry sighed, narrowing his eyes at the report in his hand. “Daddy has to do his work.”

“What?” She squeaked, blinking at him.

Henry's mouth fell open and slowly let go of the report, realizing what he had just said. “Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “I have to finish my work, little one.” He told her, picking the report back up.

“Please.” She pressed him, puffing her bottom lip out and giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Luna.” Henry groaned, setting the report down again and held her chin between his fingers. “I said, no.” He told her in a low and stern voice. “If you want me to tell you at all, you'll behave and wait until I want to tell you again.” He said, clearly. “If not, then I won't tell you at all, and I'll put you to bed early.”

“Do we have an understanding, little girl?”

Luna swallowed and slowly nodded. “Yes, Henry.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, and kissed her forehead.

She rocked for a few moments, before relaxing with a wave of reassurance from Henry's side of the bond. She picked up her colored marker again and went back to coloring the page she was working on, staying quiet for the rest of the time Henry worked on his reports. When she finished her picture and hung it up on the wall of Henry's office with the others, she went downstairs to make herself a cup of hot cocoa, the chillness of the day really settling in. She stood by the sliding glass door downstairs, cradling her cup of cocoa and watching the thick snowflakes fall in the backyard. Smirking, she set her cup down and went upstairs, pulling on a pair of thermal leggings, her jacket and cat-ear beanie, then went back downstairs and out into the backyard; Kal running out after her.

Henry heard the giggles and barks coming from outside and got up, looking out of his office window, and saw Kal running circles around Luna as she laid on her back in the snow, arms and legs sweeping back and forth as she made a snow angel. Pulling on a jacket, Henry stepped outside as she got up to look at her handy work.

“Having fun?” He asked, smirking at her.

“Yeah.” She nodded at him, but frowned down at the snow angel she made.

“What is it?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“There's always a hand print.” She sighed, laying down next to it and made another one.

“Give me your hand.” He smiled, extending his hand to her and pulling her up, so there wasn't a hand-print in the middle of it. “It's rather sad, though.” He said, tilting his head at it.

“Why?”

“Well,” Henry took a deep breath, his breath coming out in a frosty cloud. “When it melts, it can't go back to heaven, where it belongs. You see, the point of the hand-print in the middle of a snow angel is to be its heart. Without a heart, you can't get into heaven. So, this one will be stuck here.” He explained to her.

Luna pressed her lips together at him, then bent over and pressed her hand into the snow, giving the snow angel its heart. “There, now it can.” She grinned brightly at him.

“Don't you dare.” Henry chuckled, watching her bend down and scoop up a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball.

“What?” She smirked, mischievously at him. “Is snow another of a vampire's weaknesses?” She asked, carefully balancing it in her hand.

“No.” He slowly shook his head. “Don't you throw that.” He warned her, biting his lip between his teeth.

“Or what?” She asked, pulling back her arm.

“I guarantee you will _not_ like it.” He chuckled, eyeing her.

“I'm not afraid of you, Hen.” She giggled and hit him square in the chest with it.

“I warned you.” He said, getting a handful of snow and laughed hearing her squeal of shock and the crunch of snow under her feet as she ran away. “I thought you weren't afraid of me!” He yelled after her, watching her hide behind a tree.

“I'm not!” She giggled back, grinning like mad.

“Then, stop hiding and come out.”

“Not a chance!”

“Suit yourself.” He laughed and started inching around to get her.

“No!”

Luna yelped, seeing him come around the tree next to her and carefully tossed his snowball at her, knowing with his strength, he could seriously hurt her, even with just the small ball of snow. He got her in the thigh, making her laugh again and taking off across the yard, grabbing another handful of snow and quickly forming it, Henry doing the same, as both of them hid behind trees. Kal ran back and forth between them, unsure whose side he wanted to be on, or just trying to catch the whizzing balls of snow; and did a few times.

“Ah!” Luna squirmed as Henry suddenly appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up off the ground.

“I got you.” He laughed into her neck, kissing her chilled skin with his frozen lips.

“You cheated, Henry!” She protested, kicking her feet in the air, uselessly.

“I did not.” He chuckled, hugging her against his body.

“You used your Vampire ability.” She giggled, his beard tickling her skin. “I can't do that!”

“Well, that's just tough stuff, isn't it, little one?” He grinned, pressing his lips behind her ear, she smelled so good.

“So, you have a Human now, Henry.”

Every fibre of Henry's body tensed and despite the extreme cold, his body flooded with heat. He set Luna down on her feet, gripping her hand in his and pulled her behind him as he turned towards the voice. A woman stood by the side of the mews, the side gate open as she stared at Henry with piercing green eyes, a ruddy eyebrow lifted at him, tilting her head to the said to try and get a better peek at Luna.

“She's cute.” She smirked at Henry. “She smells nice too.” She added, with an unnerving giggle.

“What are you doing here, Wyn?” Henry asked, in a calculated voice.

“I came to see you.” She replied, licking her lips. “I didn't mean to interrupt your cute little snowball fight. Can I join in?” She asked, leaning down to gather up a handful of snow at her feet.

“No,” He answered, colder than the snow around him. “We were just finished.”

“Aww.” Wyn pouted her reddened lips puffing out. “Guess I should have come here sooner.”

Luna gripped the back of Henry's jacket as the two talked, peeking between his arm and side to see the lady, and gasped softly, seeing it was the lady that Kal had nearly bitten all those weeks back. She looked up at the back of Henry's head, feeling his anger and surprise at seeing her, with something underlying both of those, she couldn't at all place.

“Henry.” She whispered, calmly.

“It's all right, Baby.” Henry whispered back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her.

“Is that her name, _baby_?” Wyn chuckled at Henry, mockingly. “Let me see your Human.”

“Leave her out of this.” He growled, eyes darkening. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you--”

“You know what I mean.” Henry hissed at her. “We haven't seen each other in almost three years, you decide to show up out of the blue, with no warning.”

“Oh, there was a warning.” Wyn corrected him. “Did your _baby_ not tell you? She saw me a few weeks ago, while she was walking Kal.”

“Did you?” Henry asked over his shoulder to Luna.

“Yes.” Luna nodded, mouth hanging open.

“I didn't think you would ever bond to a Human, Henry.” Wyn commented, eyeing the two of them. “Especially one so young.”

“She's twenty-five, she's not that young.” Henry defended, moving to block Luna as Wyn tried circling around to see her. “You've seen me, Wyn. You can go now.”

Wyn smirked and boldly walked up to Henry, brushing a curl that escaped his beanie off his forehead. “I've missed you, _lover_.” She whispered to him, her fingertips trailing down the side of his face.

“Can your Human satisfy you, like I do?” She asked, nails grazing his bearded jawline.

“Aw.” She purred, hearing Luna's low whimper. “You haven't lain with her yet, Henry.” She teased, rubbing her hand over Henry's chest. “You must be so frustrated with her, Hank. “

“Leave.” Henry growled, snarling at her and pushing her hands off him.

“Oh, Hen-”

“NOW!” Henry roared, fangs coming out and lunging towards her, startling her backwards.

“I'm sorry.” Wyn sighed, stepping away from him.

“Stay away from her.” He warned the other Vampire. “If I find you near her, I will make you regret it.”

Wyn blinked at Henry, mouth hanging open in shock. “Of course, my apologies.” She whimpered, bowing her head to him, and flitted away.

Henry turned to Luna and bundled her up against his body, picking her up and taking her back inside. “Are you okay?” He whispered, holding her face in his hands and looking her over.

“I'm fine, Henry.” Luna panted back, looking up at him.

“Thank god.” He sighed, holding her against his chest and burying his face into her hair.

“Who was she, Henry?” She mumbled into his chest, hugging her arms around his chest.

“My past.” Henry replied, trying to push those feelings away.

“ _My past._ ”

– –

“Hello, Darling.”

Henry smiled as Luna came downstairs to join him on the couch, just getting out of the shower, her wet hair loose and dropping on the shirt she wore. “You feel better?” He asked as she sat beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“I do.” She nodded, draping a leg over his thigh.

They sat quietly on the couch, watching whatever was on the television. Henry smirked as he felt Luna slowly slide into his lap and hugged his arms around her waist, when her bottom slotted itself into his thighs. Luna smiled at him, turning to straddle his lap and pressed their chests and foreheads together, licking her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He narrowed his eyes at her, feeling her lips brush his, making them tingle and his eyes close at the soft touch.

She pressed her lips firmly to his, nipping his bottom lip and flicking her tongue at them, until they parted. Henry locked his arms around her, one hand moving to the back of her head, cradling it, as he took over, parting her lips with his tongue and moaned at the sweet taste of her mouth. Luna dragged her fingers through his curly hair and gripped his shoulders in her hands, pressing her ass down on Henry's crotch, rubbing against him. Henry grasped, feeling her rub down on his clothed cock and rubbed up against her for a few moments before his brain caught up with the situation, and gripped her hips, forcing them to a stand still and broke their kiss.

“What?” Luna frowned at him, shaking her head.

“We can't do this, Luna.” Henry panted, worked up.

“Why?” Luna whimpered, not understanding. “Don't you want me?” She mewled at him.

“Of course, I want you, baby girl.” He replied, shaking his head, confused, and cupped her face in his hands. “But, I don't want you to do this, because it's what you think would satisfy me, after what Wyn said.”

“Is that all I am to you,” She gulped, wounded by Wyn's words. “a _baby_?”

Henry's shoulders stiffened as he took a deep breath, pressing his forehead to hers. “Oh, honey. You are so much more to me, than a baby. I love you, Luna. I love you with all my soul, heart and everything I have. My sweet girl, my dear Luna.” He looked at her, awestruck and lovesick, like she was his queen. “You are like..” He licked his lips, trying to find the words.

“You're like the swan, I've been looking for, to be with, for life.”

“You're immortal, and I am not.” She whined, softly.

“I know, sweetheart.” He sighed, rubbing noses with her.

Relaxing, Henry turned to rest his back against the arm of the couch, stretching his long body out over the cushions and situated Luna between his legs, her head laying on his belly as he stroked her head, tenderly, and closed his eyes. He tried to wrap her up in as much love and reassurance as he could, but could feel her distressed dissatisfaction.

“The first, _solid_ , thing, I remember after feeling like my body was being torn apart, was the crackle of a fire and the stuffiness of the room, Titus had brought me too.” He said, softly. “I was laying on a bed, with half drawn curtains on the four, tall posters; covered in blankets.”

Luna nuzzled her face into his stomach, tucking her hands in against his sides and closing her eyes, listening to the soft sound of his breathing and heartbeat in her ear, the rumble of his voice as he spoke. Henry pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up with it.

“Periodically,” He continued, tucking a throw pillow under his head. “Titus would feed me, regular food, and his blood...”

– –

Titus brought Henry to the room at an inn he was renting, under the guise of bringing home a drunk friend. He removed Henry's clothing, because he knew the process of turning into a Vampire was going to be messy and it was all the clothing Henry had at the time; then tucked him into bed. Drawing the curtains on the four poster bed half shut on all three sides, and shuttered the window. The only light was a single burning candle on the table in a far corner by the closed window and the roaring fire in the room grate. Henry's eyes would begin to grow sensitive to light sources, so Titus tried to reduce as much of it as possible, to elevate that discomfort.

“ _Ma._ ” Henry whimpered, feverish and groaning in agony as his body adapted and changed.

“Hush, my sweet Henry.” Titus cooed at him, mopping his sweaty brow with a cloth. “You'll be all right, my Child.” He promised, wringing the cloth out and wiping at the sides of Henry's drenched neck and chest. “It's always the hardest being so close to death and seeing those you love, but not being able to go with them.” He babbled, remembering his own turning.

Henry suddenly took a gasping breath, shooting up right in bed and eyes panning the unfamiliar room. “Oh, god!” He cried, wildly.

“Henry, you're safe.” Titus assured him, wrapping his arm around his torso.

“I want to go with her.” Henry cried, reaching out for something only he saw in the corner; his mother. “Let me go with her.” He begged, tears mixing in with the droplets of sweat on his burning skin.

“You can't, dear boy.”

He told him, resting Henry's head on his shoulder as he sobbed, arm still held out and clawing at the air, like it would drag her apparition to him, and spare him from this torture. “You have to stay here, with me.” Titus explained, rocking and rubbing the clammy skin of Henry's back. “Here, this will help you.” He said, laying Henry back on his pillow and biting into his wrist, offering it to Henry's parched lips, like offering a bottle to a baby.

“There, there. That's it.” He soothed his damp curls off his forehead and face as Henry drank, until he was comforted and full enough, to drop back into his fitful sleep.

Titus got up and opened the shuttered window, letting in the cool night air into the stifling room. He was worried, if Henry persisted like this for too long, if he took too long to turn; then he wouldn't make it and would die, permanently. But, he was sure Henry was strong enough to take it, being turned was incredibly painful. To be drained of all but a few drops of blood, then replacing it all with your Maker's was a hard and dangerous business. Titus himself had almost failed in turning into a Vampire, and had already lost two others, he attempted to turn before Henry.

If Henry made it through, he would be Titus's first Vampire Child.

_And his only._

– –

“Henry?” Luna sighed, rubbing her cheek against his clothed and lean belly.

Henry paused in his narration. “Yes, sweetie?”

“How did you and Wyn meet?” She asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.

“Do you really want to know?” He asked, reluctantly.

“Yes.” Luna nodded, eyes soft.

“I met Wyn, or Bronwyn, which is her name.” He explained to her. “Back in the 14th Century, about 1347.” He started, licking his lips. “During what is now called, the Black Plague. Titus knew her Maker, Sebastian. You see,” He paused and weighed the choice of telling Luna the truth. “My Maker is the direct descendant of the first Vampire, Arius. Arius turned Titus himself, he was Arius's first Vampire Child. Arius made four other Vampires afterwards, and Sebastian was turned by a Vampire, Maxis, who was turned by Arius's fourth Child, Felix.”

Luna sat up and looked at Henry, surprised. “So, you're like... _royalty_ , in the Vampire world?” She asked.

“I am.” Henry nodded. “Titus rules _my_ people. Since Arius is dead, the line of his succession moved to Titus.”

“So, Titus is still _alive_?”

“He is.” He confirmed it, brushing her hair behind her ear. “He's here in London, where he rules. He's considered the _King_ of the Vampires.”

“So, that makes you a _Prince_ of the Vampires?”

“That it does, little one.” Henry said softly, pressing his lips together.

“That's why Wyn and Mr. Howard are afraid of you, because you hold so much power.”

“And a good many other things, sweet girl.” Henry smirked at her. “It's a _very_ bad idea to piss Titus off.” He confessed, with an odd twinkle in his eye. “With great power, comes great responsibility, little one. But, you don't need to worry about any of that.” He told her, with a playful pinch of her cheek.

“Leave it to me.”

“Do you want me to finish the story?” He asked her, lifting a brow at her.

“Which one?”

“Either one you want, Princess.” He grinned at her.

“I'm not a Princess.” Luna shook her head, shy at the idea.

“Oh, but you are.” Henry cooed at her, teasingly. “You're _my_ Princess, and now that we're bound to each other, it does make you part of the family, so in regards to that, you are still a Princess.” He informed her.

“Christ, really?” She squeaked, licking her dry lips.

“Mmmhmm.” Henry nodded, seriously. “Don't worry, Luna. You don't have to do anything, and if you do, I'll make sure to prepare you for it. So, just let it go for now, and let me take care of you.” He clarified for her horrified expression. “That's all you have to do really, just let me take care of you, and behave.”

“I-I can-can do...that.” She stammered, her brain still jumbled with all the information.

“I know you can, my good girl.” Henry grinned, proudly, at her, petting her cheek. “Well, which story do you want to hear?”

“Um,” Luna gulped, staring blankly for a moment.

“Here, I'll make it easier.” He chuckled, taking mercy on her.

“Wyn and I met during the Black Plague, through our Makers, we hit it off and fell in love. We traveled the world together and did a great many things; good, bad and otherwise. But, towards the end of the nineteen-forties, she became too harsh and cruel for my liking. I am, by no means, a saint and have done a great many things I regret and wish I could take back. But, I had reached an age, I suppose, as a Vampire, that such unwarranted cruelty for fun and giggles, rubbed my moral compass the wrong way.” He started summarizing for her.

“I broke up with her and left. I worked for Titus for a long time, I still do. I can't get away from that. But, eventually I started my own business, that you know about. Wyn didn't take it well, and she's been wanting me back. I just didn't expect her to be stalking me.”

“Do you _miss_ her?” Luna asked, delicately.

“No, Luna. I do not.” Henry answered, honestly and bluntly. “She is still that cruel person I left. I think that's part of what drew me to you. You're not a cruel person.” He stroked the side of her face and neck. “You've been hurt, used and abused; worse than she has, and she's eons older than you. But, you're still, deep down, a sweet and gentle person; that wants the best for everyone, and just wants to be loved, to be happy, safe and secure.”

“You are infinitely more mature than Wyn will _ever_ be.” He whispered. “I love you more than I ever loved her, and as much as I love Titus.”

“You love Titus, even though he forced you to be a Vampire?” Luna asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

“It's horribly complicated, baby.” Henry answered, rolling his eyes at the magnitude of it. “I did hate Titus for a long time after he turned me, because he turned me. But, after a while, I let it go. I'm immortal, I've been alive for over a thousand years, and that's a long time to hold such a serious grudge.”

“That makes sense.” She nodded, laying her head back down. “You can keep going with your turning story, I like that one better than Bronwyn's.”

Henry laughed, patting her gently on the head. “So do I.” He smirked and settled down with her again. “Right, where was I?”

“Titus was worried you wouldn't make it.” Luna replied, covering back up with the throw blanket.

“Right.” Henry nodded. “So, I dreamt of my mother and father, begging them to take me. But, they wouldn't and Titus's blood would buoy me back to the surface as death tried to drag me down; away from my parents.” He said softly, mindlessly twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

“I remember the first time my fangs came out, one of them went straight through my bottom lip, because my mouth was closed.”

“Ouch!”

“Yeah, it hurt like hell.” Henry chuckled, touching his lip. “But, it healed right up.”

– –

“Now, that your fangs have come in, you can feed on your own.” Titus said, smiling down at Henry, who was still in bed.

Henry wasn't as sweaty or chilled as he had been for the last day and a half, his body still ached, but he sat propped up on a mountain of pillows behind his back and looking worse for wear. Titus stepped around the bed and opened the door to the room, revealing a young woman on the other side of it. Henry knew instantly what Titus was getting at and felt his heart start to pound, making him lightheaded and taxing his already exhausted body.

“No.” He mewled, shaking his head and gulping down a cold lump. “No, I don't want to drink her blood.”

“She knows what she's meant for, Henry.” Titus assured him, ushering the woman into the room.

“I'm not afraid.” She told Henry, softly.

“I am.” Henry admitted, licking his lips.

He could smell her skin from where he was, it smelled of lye soap, and telling by her damp hair, she had bathed recently. “I don't want it.” He shook his head at them. “No offense.” He added, to her, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

“Henry, you need to feed.” Titus told him, standing at the foot of the bed. “You can not survive on my blood and food alone. If you don't feed properly, and soon, you will continue to be in agony.”

“I'll be in agony, if I kill her.” He argued, resistant.

Titus heaved a sigh, leaning on his hands as he held Henry's eyes. “You will not kill her.” He said, utilizing his Maker's command on Henry. “You feel better now?”

“Not exactly.” Henry sighed, feeling the pull in his brain to obey Titus.

“Sit.” He motioned the girl to Henry's bedside.

She smiled at Henry as she sat beside him, pulling her damp, raven black hair off her neck. “I'm Alma.” She told him, softly, trying to put Henry at some level of ease.

“Henry.” He whispered back, eyeing the throbbing pulse in her neck.

Alma picked up one of Henry's hands in both of hers, massaging her thumbs into the palm of his hand and felt him to relax some. Titus quietly stepped out of the room, letting Henry and Alma be alone for a bit. Henry licked his lips and slowly sat up, his red, dark smudged and bloodshot eyes on Alma's hazel orbs, resting his free hand on the side of her neck and kissed the other side of it, moaning at the pleasant warmth of her sweet skin, the strong pound of her pulse throbbing against his lips. Alma moaned back, brushing her fingers through his hair and tilting her neck into his mouth. Henry slowly opened his mouth against her neck, feeling the excruciating throb of his fangs wanting out and grunted as they snapped into place, piercing though the milky skin of Alma's neck, making her whimper in discomfort. He growled, hugging his arms around her waist as her blood flowed into his mouth and dribbled down his bottom lip, before he took a few mouthfuls.

As hungry as Henry was, for reasons beyond him, he grew incredibly lustful, yanking the blankets off and pulling her into his lap. He hiked up the skirt of her plain dress. She panted heavily in Henry's ear, gripping his shoulders as he fumbled between their bodies, his hand wrapping around his partially erect cock and stroked it a few times, then moved his fingers to Alma's exposed folds, feeling how wet she was, as he rubbed her clit.

“Oh, god.” Henry moaned, the sweet scent of her wet pussy meeting his newly heightened sense of smell. “I wonder.” He sighed, bringing his dripping fingers to his mouth and tasted her, sucking on his fingers, like a lollipop.

“You taste so sweet and heady.”

“Thank you.” Alma blushed back at him.

Smirking back, Henry slowly pulled free the laces at the front of her dress, exposing her breasts. Licking his lips, Henry slipped a hand between them again, and lined up the head of his cock to her entrance and allowed her to sink onto his thick shaft. With Alma snug on his cock, he grasped one of her breasts in his hand, swirling the flat of his tongue around her dusky nipple, his head tipping to the left as he devoured it. Alma rolled her hips, keeping Henry firmly buried inside of her core. He sank his fangs into her breast, and suckled down the blood that freely flowed from it, gripping her hips to push even deeper inside of her. He let go of her breast, licking a bloody strip up to her collarbone and flipped her over onto her back, gripping the headboard and started pounding inside of her, bed creaking beneath them, their loud labored breathing could be heard down the hall.

“Someone feels better.” Titus teased, as he came back into the room, finding Henry laid out in bed, Alma already gone. “Seems the whole inn heard you two fucking.”

Henry chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Yeah, it just came over me. I don't get that way when I drink your blood.”

“Because you're not sexually attracted to me.” Titus replied, dropping a couple of logs on the dying embers in the grate.

“No offense.” Henry sighed, rubbing a hand across his sweaty chest.

“None taken, Sweet boy.” He laughed back. “Here, I got you some clothes.” He said, picking up a bag he set down by the door as he came in. “Since you are through the worst of it.” He dropped the bag on the bed beside Henry.

Sitting up, Henry opened the bag and pulled the clothing out, surprised by the quality of them. “These must have cost a fortune.” He said, pulling out the tunic and trousers.

“Not quite, but close enough.” Titus chuckled at him.

“How can you afford this?” Henry asked, pulling the tunic on.

“I have quite the successful business.” Titus explained to him. “Money isn't of any issue, never has been.”

“Must be nice for you.” Henry huffed, pulling on the trousers.

“For _us_ , Henry.” He corrected him, turning to look at him. “You are part of the business now. Your hierarchy in the business is the best there is.”

“What are you talking about?” Henry frowned at him.

“My Maker, Arius, was the first Vampire ever in the world.” Titus explained to him, taking a seat. “I am the first Arius turned, making me the second Vampire in the world.”

“What, am I the third?” Henry snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing him.

Titus smirked at him. “No, my Maker had several other Children and so on. But, I am Arius's heir, being his first born. Which means, I am the King of Vampire kind, we have a vast network all across the world, in every position from the lowest man on the totem pole, to people in the Royal families, like your native home. The king of England is a Vampire.”

“No fucking way.”

“Yes.” He smirked, nodding, very amused. “Being the King of Vampires, makes me extraordinarily rich, which makes you the same. You are the first I've turned, successfully.”

“You mean, you've tried to turn people into a Vampire before, and failed to do so?”

“That is exactly what I mean.” Titus nodded, rubbing his forehead. “They were weak. But, you are incredibly strong, in more than one way. You're now my heir. So, should I ever meet the true death, you'll take my place as King.”

“What if I don't want to?”

Titus's eyes darkened at Henry, making Henry shiver as he felt Titus's cold anger wash over him. “I will be tremendously dissatisfied in you, and you don't want to disappoint me, Henry.”

Henry blinked at him, his skin rippling with goosebumps. “If you're dead, then you can't do anything to me, if I reject it.”

With a snap, Titus was on Henry, hand wrapped around his throat and almost crushing his windpipe as he pinned him down to the bed. “You will do as I say, whether or not, I am alive. Do you understand me, Henry?” He hissed, face so close to Henry's, their noses touched.

“Yes.” Henry rasped back, staring up at him with frightened blue eyes.

“Good.” Titus grunted, letting Henry go.

– –

“Did you ever get to see your brothers again?” Luna asked with a yawn.

“I saw Charlie again, a few years later.” Henry replied, opening his eyes. “I never got to see Simon, Nik or Piers again, sadly enough.”

“What about any descendants you have nowadays?”

“Oh, I'm sure I do. I've thought about doing one of those Ancestry DNA Tests, but haven't gotten around to it.” He admitted.

Luna turned between his legs, laying stomach to stomach with him. “That's sad.” She frowned at him, resting her chin on his chest. “What would you do, if you found a relative?”

“I'm not sure.” Henry answered, tilting his head at her curiosity. “I would like to meet them, it would be nice to see another blood relative of mine again. But, I wouldn't know how to go about that.”

“You can just tell them, you're a distant relation. It happens all the time and it's not a lie.” Luna said. “One of my friends, her mum did a DNA test and found she had a second cousin living in the Netherlands. They met and everything.”

Henry smiled at her, touched at the notion. “I'll think about it someday. Right now, I'm more than content.” He told her, touching her cheek.

“Have you ever turned someone into a Vampire?”

“No.” He shook his head, his expression soft. “I don't plan to either.”

“Why not?”

Henry shrugged his shoulders at her. “It's a hard life.”

“But, you've killed people?”

His eyes closed softly and sighed, frowning. “I've killed many people, Luna, and turning someone, won't make up for that.”

“Makes sense.” Luna nodded, slipping her hands up his shirt and pressing her palms to his sides. “Can I ask you a question?” She asked, quietly.

“You've asked me _a lot_ of questions, little one.” Henry laughed, grinning at her. “But, yes, you can.”

“Why did you call yourself, Daddy, earlier?” She asked, shyly.

“Uh.” Henry gulped and licked his lips. “Um.” He scratched his head and rubbed the side of his face. “I have a kind of _kink_.”

“A kink?” Luna frowned at him, blinking at him.

“Yeah.” He nodded, stroking her back. “It's _not_ sexual. It's a sort of Daddy kink. More specifically, a Caregiver kink, for a Little.”

“Is that why you call me, little one?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Mostly.” Henry chuckled. “You are smaller than me.”

“Considerably.” Luna giggled back. “So, what do you do as a caregiver?” She asked.

“Well, the name gives it away. But, it's just a person that cares for their little. It's a sort of parental figure taking care of a child-like figure.”

“But, not sexually?”

“Well, some people do it sexually. I prefer not too. There's other ways to be sexual.”

“So, you like being a _Daddy_?” She tried to sort it all out.

“I do.” Henry nodded, feeling her curious conflict. “I don't expect you to do it, Luna. Or call my Daddy, for that matter.”

“What's a little?”

“You are a little.” He laughed, he knew that almost the moment he met her. “You have child-like tenancies, sometimes. But, a little is someone that acts at a much younger age than what they are. There's no cookie cutter littles, all of them are different and like different things. Some like pacis and bottles, some like wearing pull-ups and onesies. They like to color, play with their toys and stuffies, watching animated movies and cartoons. Depends on the person” He explained to her.

“Hm.” Luna hummed, chewing on her lip. “Can we have spaghetti for dinner?” She asked, suddenly, feeling her stomach rumble against Henry's.

“What kind?” He asked her, a small amused smirk on his lips.

“Alfredo?” She perked up.

“Of course.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Up you go, I should get it started now.”

Henry got up, Kal taking his place beside Luna on the couch, tucked the blanket around her legs and handed her the remote. “No Ghost Adventures, Lulu.”

“Why not?” Luna puffed her bottom lip out at him.

“Because, sweet girl. You don't need any nightmares about ghosts and demons, again.” He told her, gently pinching her bottom lip. “Watch your toons, or do you want to watch a movie?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“Um.” She bit her lip, looking between the tv and the shelf of movies.

Henry smiled at her, going to the dvd shelf and pulled out one of the boxes, then moved over to the dvd player and popped the disc in. Luna watched the screen as the _Inside Out_ start screen popped up, and smiled softly at him, nodding her head.

Henry pressed start and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

“You take a bath with me?” Luna asked, as she pulled out clothes to wear to bed afterwards.

Henry had bathed Luna many times, they had slept together many times, but they had never been naked together. He licked his lips, looking at the filling bathtub in her bathroom, then back at her.

“Get in the tub, baby.” He whispered, leaving the room.

Sighing, Luna slipped into the tub and hugged her arms around her legs. Henry came back a few moments later, carrying a pair of pajama bottoms and set them down on the counter. He undressed and slipped in behind her, situating his long legs on either side of her as she sat huddled between his thick thighs.

“Why do you love me?” She whispered, resting her chin on her knees. “When I can't satisfy you?”

“Luna.” He sighed, sitting up and hugging his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Do you think people have to have sex to love each other?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged, feeling his naked body pressed against hers. “The only love I've had was when..”

“They hurt you.” Henry whispered, frowning. “I know, sweetheart. But, love is so much more than sex, sweet girl.”

– –

“Did you find him?”

“It's not like he was hiding.” Wyn chuckled.

“That doesn't answer my question, Bronwyn.”

“Don't call me that!” She hissed back, balling up her fists. “You know I hate being called that!”

“Then, answer my fucking question!”

“Yeah, I fucking found him, Emil!” She growled back. “And, his weak spot.” She added.

“The Child of Titus has a weak spot?” Emil smirked, leaning his hands against his desk.

“A _Human_ weak spot.” Wyn smirked back at him.

“Oh.” Emil licked his lips, mulling that over. “I wonder if Titus knows that?”

“I very much doubt it.” Wyn replied, reaching out and touching Emil's smooth cheek. “Or he would have made Henry get rid of her. Though, that's too late. He's already bonded to her, that sweet and foolish little _baby_.”

Emil pushed off his desk and plucked up a fountain pen and scribbled something on a piece of stationary, then folded it up. “Make sure this gets to Titus's office.” He said, holding it out to her.

“Make Tristan do it, I'm not your--”

“You're whatever the fuck I tell you to be.” Emil snapped, fist striking his desk. “Now, go!”

Wyn huffed, taking the note from him and left, flipping open the note on her way down in the lift. “Always with the Ancient Greek.” She huffed, rolling her eyes.

Making her way clear across London to Titus's office, Wyn delivered Emil's note.

– –

Luna was sitting on the couch with Kal, when the doorbell rang and got up to answer it.

“Who might you be?” The person on the other side of the door asked, fangs dropping into place and startling Luna.

“Luna?” Henry called from upstairs, then appeared behind her, feeling a pulse of cold fear rush into her veins. “Titus.” He gasped, mouth dropping open. “What are you doing here?” He asked, slowly slipped in between him and Luna.

“This.” Titus replied, holding up a slip of stationary.

Henry took the note from Titus's hand and read it out loud. “ _Do you know what your son's been up too lately? Perhaps, you should check._ ”

He felt an icy cold knot in the pit of his stomach.

“So, you've bound yourself to a _Human_.” Titus said, lifting a brow at Luna, as she peeked around Henry's arm.

“I have.” Henry replied, nodding slowly.

“Why?” Titus hissed.

Henry took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Because, I love her.”

“Are you going to turn her?”

“No.” He shook his head, brows drawing together.

“So, she's your play thing.”

“No.” Henry snapped, angered at the notion.

“Why are you keeping her, then?”

“Because, I love her.” He repeated himself, the battle of anger between him and Titus warring back and forth.

Luna gripped the back of Henry's tank top, her head spinning with the strength of their emotions. She felt like she was going to pass out soon, if they didn't stop. “Quit it!” She snapped, shaking her head.

“You're acting like children.”

“You are a child!” Titus barked back.

“And what's your excuse?” She huffed, glowering at him.

Henry looked at her wide eyed, startled by her open disrespect towards Titus, he was sure, Titus was about to kill her for it. Titus returned her scowl, looking down right evil at this pathetic Human daring to talk back to him like he was one of her and not the almost two and a half thousand year old Vampire King he was. But, Luna stood her ground, she was tired of cowering before bullies.

Then, quite suddenly, and to Henry's continued shock, Titus burst out laughing.

“You're a feisty, little thing.” He grinned at her, impressed by her gall. “Isn't she?” He looked at Henry, still smirking.

“She very much can be.” Henry nodded, gobsmacked.

Titus tipped Luna's head back with his index finger and looked her over, making Henry feel conflicted, had it been any other Vampire touching her, he would have killed them, putting their filthy hands on what was his. But, his Maker wasn't just anybody and he wouldn't have been able to stop Titus, even if he wanted too. Luna swallowed as she looked up at Titus, feeling like he was deep inside of her, like nothing was hidden from him.

“She reminds me a bit like you.” Titus finally said, looking back at Henry and letting Luna go.

“So--” Henry blinked between Luna and Titus. “You're _all right_ with her?”

“I am.” Titus nodded. “It's not like I can stop it now, anyway. You've already bound her to you, that's as hard to break as turning someone.” He smiled sweetly, at Luna. “She's more than worthy of you, Henry. That's what is most important to me. Your happiness and their worthiness.”

Henry grinned at Titus, relieved at Titus's acceptance of Luna. He knew that Titus very rarely liked Humans, they usually only caused mountains of trouble and distemper for him and Vampires alike. Titus still held a healthy grudge for the death of Arius, as well, making him bias against any of them.

“Where did you get the note?” He asked, it striking through his relief.

“It was brought to my office.” Titus replied, lifting a brow at him. “Left with my secretary.” He explained, seeing and feeling Henry's disturbance on the matter.

“Who else knows about her?”

“Her father is aware that I have, to some degree. I glamoured him.” Henry replied, running a hand through his hair, then groaned. “Wyn.” He sighed, head dropping back. “Bronwyn came by yesterday, and found us.”

“How did she find out where you are?” Titus asked, curious.

“It's not like I'm in hiding.” He huffed back, amused at the thought. “A couple of well placed words to the Underworld and you could find anyone, if you pay well enough and have the patience.”

“You think, it's possible she's just jealous of this one, and tried to out you to me about it?”

“I wouldn't put it by her, no.” Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes. “She's never stopped loving me. I'm sure she thought telling you would achieve you forcing me to cut ties with Luna, so she could try and get me back. Which isn't going to work, even if you were successful in taking Luna from me.” He told him, resting his hand on the small of Luna's back.

“There is something bothering you, Henry.” Titus said, softly. “What is it?”

Henry looked down at Luna, then gently pat her on the bottom. “Go upstairs to your room, please.” He told her, softly.

Luna looked between the two, but did as Henry asked of her, feeling their eyes on her back as she climbed the staircase.

“What is it?” Titus whispered, hearing the door to Luna's room close.

“Something's wrong.” Henry groaned, rubbing his face and moving to sit down on the couch. “More often than not, I feel like someone is watching. Here at home or at the office. Whatever it is, has a very malicious intent. I can't find whatever it is, or if I'm just feeling that way--”

“Because you have a Human to care for and feel like everyone around her is going to harm what you love.” Titus summed up, nodding his head, he still felt the same way with Henry, and it had been a thousand years since he was turned and was more than capable of defending himself these days.

“But, what if it's not?” He asked, looking up to his Maker for guidance. “What if there is someone or something out there, planning harm, to her or me, even you?”

“I'm sure there is, Henry.” Titus sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “You remember Vienna, in 1940.”

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “Both of us almost died that night.”

“I will suggest this.” Titus said, glancing at the stairs with a smirk. “Keep her in reach, don't let her go outside alone, don't leave her alone either. If you need her watched after, and can't do it for yourself, call Tali. She's more than capable of watching over Luna, and we both know she's trustworthy.”

“She should be, with everything we've done for her.” Henry huffed. “But, I will. The bond between Luna and I is still very young, and she struggles being so far from me.”

Titus roared with laughter. “She is even more like you!”

“I could bare it.” Henry sulked.

“It took you almost a century to bear being a league from me, Henry.” He teased him, laughing harder. “Tell you to stay put, and you'd trail after me, like a puppy.”

“I would not!” He protested, a high blush of guilt on his bearded face.

“Oh?” Titus snickered, shaking his head. “Not even punishing you for defying me, would prevent you from following after me, if I went a certain distance from you. For the love of Odin, you're a thousand years old, and you are still in a ten mile radius of me.”

“That's just coincidence!” Henry argued, pathetically, it was only part coincidence that Henry lived and worked _eight_ miles away from Titus's office and penthouse apartment.

“Still, my sweet boy.” Titus chuckled, playfully pinching Henry's cheek. “Well, since all this is settled, I'll leave you and Luna be.” He said, heading for the door. “It was a delight meeting you, Luna.” He said, looking up the stairs, where she was sitting on the floor, peering through the bars of the banister upstairs.

Henry appeared in the entryway and looked up at her, shoulders slumping. “Lu-”

“Ah, leave her. She's just curious.” Titus smirked, touching Henry's shoulder. “Call me, if anything happens, or you feel something changes.” He whispered to Henry, then tipped his head politely to Luna and went out the door.

“You snooping, little one.” Henry said, eyes still on her. “Come here.”

Luna bit her lip and went downstairs to him. “I'm sorry.” She blurted out, stopping in front of him, feeling him want to be upset with her for not listening to him.

Sighing, Henry shook his head at her, he couldn't be mad at her, he had done the same thing many times over the years with Titus. “You're all right. Just don't do it again, Titus won't save you the next time.” He told her.

“What all did you hear?”

“Vienna, 1940.” She replied, abashed.

“So, nearly everything.” He sighed, shoulders dropping.

“What is it about?”

“Which part?”

“All of it?”

Henry smiled softly at her. “You like me telling you stories, don't you?”

“You have a thousand plus years worth of stories.” She replied, biting her lip and bouncing on her toes.

“And have at least one story for every day of that thousand years.” He sighed, as he studied her for a moment.

“You're not going to be satisfied until I tell you, are you?”

“No.” She smirked, shaking her head at him.

“Come sit, then.” He motioned to the couch with his hand.

“So, Vienna, 1940.” He started, pulling her into his lap. “Titus and I were in Vienna on business, the Nazis had invaded almost a year before. The Luftwaffe were doing air raids, that night was no different. Or so we thought.” He sighed. “The people we were meant to do business with, double crossed us. They alerted the Germans of us and what we were, thinking they could get what they wanted and kill us at the same time.”

“What did they want?”

“One of the most valuable things in a war; information.” Henry elaborated. “Titus had information on a prison camp the Nazis were running, holding werewolves prisoner, trying to synthesize the infection, with less of the downsides.”

Luna's eyes grew big. “Werewolves are real?”

“They are, among others. But, that's a different story.” He explained, squeezing her thigh. “We told them where they were, for a hefty price. Just as they were supposed to pay, the SS burst in and started opening fire. In itself, not a huge concern, but they also had Vampires captive and knew our weakness to silver. So, between dodging them, pissed off werewolves and a bombing raid, Titus and I almost got shot to ribbons and blown up.”

“That's scary.” She blinked at him.

“It was.” Henry smiled softly, head tilting at her.

“Who's Tali?”

“She works for Titus.” He replied. “She's a fellow Vampire, about half my age.”

“What, is she a babysitter?”

“If Titus tells her to be.” He sighed, frowning. “If I need someone to watch you for me, Luna. Then, I will use Tali.”

“Why would you?”

“If I have to go away somewhere, you can't go with me too, or if something happens to me.”

“Nothing's going to happen to you.” Luna snapped, catching Henry off guard.

“No, but I do like being prepared for such things.” He told her, gently, trying to hide his worry.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Henry’s relationship continues to grow and develop a firm foundation.
> 
> Titus invites Luna to a very important Vampire event with Henry, where she ends up causing some serious trouble.

“No.” Henry shook his head at Luna.

“Why not?” She pouted back. “It's cute.”

“It's too revealing.” He replied, taking the shirt out of her hands and putting it back on the rack.

“You said, I could have anything I wanted.”

“I did, but I'm not having you walking around with your breasts practically hanging out.” He chided her, directing her away from the article of clothing.

“But, Henry--”

“Do you want to shop, or do you want to go home?” He asked, stopping and looking down at her.

“I want to shop.” She replied, blinking up at him, gulping at the intense feeling coming off of him.

“Then, stop whining.” He told her, jaw tight. “If you try throwing another tantrum, we're going home and you're going to be stuck in the corner, for the rest of the day. Got it?” He warned her, in a low voice, with an edge that dared her to have the gall to defy him.

Luna's mouth dried up and fell open, big blue eyes staring at him in shock, the pure authority dripping off of him and washing over onto her was so intense, she was left speechless for a moment. She had allowed Henry, unspoken, to start acting more as a Caregiver, and Daddy her more, and she was still getting used to it. She hadn't gotten comfortable enough with it yet to call him Daddy or anything of the sort and Henry had so far only gave her stern words, if she started to misbehave and get out of line; before her brain was able to come back online.

“I got it.” She whispered, licking her dry lips.

“Excellent.” He sighed and relaxed again, gently touching her hair. “You want to finish?”

“Yes, please.” Luna nodded, relaxing as well.

“Well, go on then.” Henry smiled, kissing her cheek. “I'll be right here.”

Luna looked between Henry and the clothing section, making Henry smirk, and gave her a gentle nudge, then watched her start to weave in and out of the racks and shelves of clothing. She browsed the selections, picking things up and putting them back down, then held them up for Henry to see, wanting his approval on them, and would smile, when he nodded his head. A text on Henry's phone distracted him for a moment as Luna rounded a corner into another section of the store. He was just about to reply to the text, when he felt a spike in Luna's blood pressure and quickly made his way to her, expecting the absolute worse as he went around the corner.

“Luna?” He called out, panning around for her. “Where are you?”

“Right here, Hen.”

Her voice answered back, making Henry drop his gaze to the floor, where she was sitting cross legged in front of a display of big eyed beanie babies, cradling a gray, blue-eared Elephant in her hands. Henry relaxed, realizing Luna wasn't in danger or frightened; she was just excited at how cute the stuffed animal was, hugging it to her chest.

“Look how cute it is, Hens!” She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling.

“It's a very cute stuffie, Luna.” He smiled back at her, feeling her melting over it. “Would you like it?”

“Yes, I would.” She nodded her head, vigorously.

“He's yours then.” He chuckled, reaching his hand out for it.

“No, I want to hold it.” Luna shook her head, hugging it closer to her body.

“All right.” Henry laughed and shook his head at her, amused.

Luna carried the little stuffed beanie baby around with her as she looked around the store, picking out several articles of clothing, a couple shirts and a super cute pair of shoes. Henry secretly bought her a pair of expensive earrings with her birthstone set in them. Which he presented to her over lunch at a nice restaurant, Luna's mouth dropped open as he opened the velvety box and set it in front of her plate.

“Oh god, Henry.” She gasped, setting her fork down and picking up the box. “How did you even know my birthday?” She asked, looking across at him.

“I'm a very rich man, Sweet girl.” Henry smirked at her. “I can find anything out with the right amount of money.”

“You could have just asked me.”

“I could have.” Henry nodded, taking a sip of his water. “But, that would have given away the surprise.” He chuckled. “Do you like them?”

“I do.” Luna nodded, gently touching the teardrop opal earrings, a ring of diamonds around them. “They're absolutely beautiful.”

“Excellent.” Henry smiled, relieved. “We have one more shop to go to.” He told her, digging back into his food.

“For what?” Luna frowned, closing the box and setting it back down.

“You need a formal dress.”

“For what?” She repeated, lifting a brow at him.

“There's an event coming up in the next few days.” He sighed, finishing his lunch and pushed his plate aside, wiping his mouth with his cloth napkin. “I was going just have Tali watch you, while I attended it, but Titus specifically asked me to bring you.”

Luna swallowed. “Why?”

Henry heaved a sigh. “He likes you.” He admitted, rubbing the side of his face. “You made quite the impression on him two week ago, you are the only Human to stand up to Titus like you did, and live. I was sure he was going to kill you for being so blatantly disrespectful.”

“I didn't mean to be rude.” She whispered, shyly. “I just wanted you two to stop being so angry at each other. It was making me dizzy and like I was going to pass out.”

“You felt him?” Henry blinked at her, surprised. “You felt Titus's anger, _through_ me?”

“I guess.” She blinked back at him. “Is that weird?”

“That is weird.” He nodded, licking his lips, then shook his head. “Anyway, the event happens yearly, the top elite of the Vampire Society go and Titus hosts it, naturally. As his son, heir and Prince, I am required to attend, there's no ifs, ands or buts about it.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Luna asked, uncomfortable and nervous about going to a party full of Vampires.

“Naturally, I'll be your escort, since you are my Nexum, and you'll be by my side, the whole time.” He explained to her.

“What's a _Nexum_?” Luna frowned, shaking her head at him.

“It's what a Human is called, when they are blood bound to a Vampire. You are blood bound to me, so it makes you my Nexum. It's Latin for bound or linked.” He explained to her.

“That being said, you need to understand something, my baby girl.” He whispered, his voice critical, as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. “Whatever you do, whatever you say, will be watched _very_ closely and _very_ meticulously, with extremely judgmental eyes, by several people that can be quite dangerous and cause a never-ending amount of trouble for Titus, and the rest of the Vampire society.”

“I don't know if I want to go with you, Henry.” Luna said softly, feeling her hands start to shake at the thought of saying or doing something wrong and possibly starting a serious conflict for Henry and Titus.

Henry smiled softly at her. “You'll be okay, Luna.” He assured her. “You just need to listen to what I tell you to do. I don't want to tell you not to say anything, that's rude and all. But, I need you to be very careful in what you say, if someone speaks to you, or you to them.”

“Like, what?”

“Don't speak of my business.”

“I don't know anything about your business.” She said, softly. “Other than that, you have a host of Humans that know of Vampires existing and are contracted to one of them, purely to feed on; so they don't go out attacking and killing people on the streets.”

“That's quite enough information for some people, little one.” He smiled at her. “If they ask you about it, try and behave like you don't know anything about it.”

“I'm not a good liar, Hen.”

“I know you aren't, love.” Henry laughed.

“What if they try glamouring it out of me?” She asked, suddenly.

“I'll be able to sense the change in you, if someone tries too, and I will put a swift end to it.” He assured her.

 _And them._ He thought.

“You are part of my world now, Luna.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Part of me wishes I never dragged you into it, it's so dangerous and unpredictable. But, I love you so fucking much, that thinking about a life without you is painful and almost unbearable. I need you. I want you. I crave you. All the time. I've never felt like this with anyone, the closest is my bond with Titus.” He cleared his throat, fighting down a lump of emotions.

“I will do anything, and everything, I need to to ensure your safety, happiness and well-being. Even if it costs me my life.”

Luna leaned forward and grabbed at Henry's hands, still resting on the table. “Please, don't leave me.” She begged him, afraid at the thought of losing him.

“I won't, if I can absolutely avoid it.” He promised, squeezing her trembling hands. “Now, finish eating and we'll go dress shopping.” He smiled at her, sweetly.

– –

“I don't know, Henry.” Luna said, chewing on her thumbnail as she looked at all the super expensive and really elegant dresses in front of her. “The only time I wore a dress was when I was going to school and it was for dress code.”

“Hm.” Henry hummed, rubbing her back as he stood next to her. “Do you trust Daddy?” He asked, looking down at her, he had started to refer to himself as Daddy to her more, hoping to help her get used to the term and the theme of it.

It still struck Luna as odd, she never called her biological father Daddy, not even as a small child; he was either dad or Colby. Gulping and clearing her throat, Luna nodded at Henry, still chewing on her nails.

“All right.” He smiled at her, gently wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulled her fingers away from her mouth. “Sit right there.” He pointed to a chair behind them. “And I'll pick something out for you.”

“Okay.” Luna nodded and sat down, watching Henry browse the selections.

“You need something elegant, but practical and appropriate.” He said, taking a dress off the rack, shook his head and put it back. “Nothing too revealing, but still shows those beautiful curves of yours.” He bit his lip and looked over at her.

“How are you with high heels?”

“I'd rather walk on hot nails.”

Henry chuckled, smirking at her. “Then, a dress that pairs well with flats.”

Henry spent several minutes looking through the store's collection, before his eyes landed on a black and royal blue, gradient ombre evening dress, a single shoulder strap with a row of straps at the back. It would hug Luna's curves, without giving anything away that only Henry should be able to see. It's length was appropriate enough for the occasion, but wouldn't be hindered by the fact she would be wearing flats, instead of heels.

“What about this one?” He asked, bringing it for her to see. “It really goes with the earrings I got you.” He smiled, watching her look the dress over. “and your eyes.”

“I really like it.” Luna nodded, licking her lips and getting up to have a closer look at it. “Oh, god.” She gasped, seeing the price tag.

“I don't care about the price, and you know it, sweet girl.” Henry chuckled and turned towards the wall of shoes the store also had. “These will work.” He pulled down a pair of black, almond-toe ballet flats with ankle straps and the smallest of raised heels.

“You're going to look even more gorgeous than usual.” He said, kissing her and taking the shoes and dress to the counter, paying for them.

– –

“Did you feed Kal the rest of your lunch?” Henry asked, standing next to Luna as she sat at the dining table, his hands on his hips.

“No.” Luna shook her head, blushing as she lied to him.

“I know you're lying, Luna.” He sighed, disappointed in her. “So, tell the truth. Did you give Kal the rest of your food?”

“No.” She shook her head again, gulping.

Henry rolled his jaw and set a chair next to her, sat down, then pulled her into his lap. “Look at me.” He told her, baby blues serious. “Why are you lying to me?” He asked her, once she held his eyes.

“I'm—not...” She whimpered, looking away from him, guilty.

“Hey.” He snapped his fingers at her. “Look at me, don't look over there. My eyes are right here.” He held her chin in his fingers and turned her face back to his. “There's a good girl.”

“Now, out with it and tell Daddy the truth.”

“I'm--” Luna started to repeat herself, but Henry shook his head at her.

“You know, how you started to quietly let me _take care_ of you?” He said, brows lifting.

“Mmhm.” She nodded, sucking on her bottom lip and struggling to keep eye contact with him.

“I think we need to have a verbal agreement on you allowing me to _correct_ you.” He said, licking his lips, he could feel her raised anxiety at the notion of Henry punishing her; the PTSD of her father and everyone else that had abused her.

“I would never hurt you.” He told her softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “Or abuse you, for that matter.”

“Would you hit me?” She whimpered.

Henry sighed. “You mean spank you?”

Luna nodded her head, dropping her eyes from his for a moment, before bringing them back.

“I wouldn't spank you, if you don't like it, were uncomfortable with it or it caused you to have a flashback episode. There's several punishments I could give you for misbehaving. From a time-out in the corner, writing lines, taking something away, like your phone or your Switch, or making you go to bed early.” He explained to her, patiently.

“ _If_ there was something you did that was so bad , that it warranted me spanking your bottom, I will ask you first. If not, I'll punish you another way. Deal?” He compromised with her.

Luna sat in Henry's lap for a little while, mulling over the options and the explanation he gave her. Considering, if it was something she was comfortable with and didn't scare her, which she knew wasn't ever Henry's intention. Luna was more than sure Henry would never do anything to harm her, put her in danger, against her will, or anything of the sort.

She really didn't mind Henry acting as a Caregiver or a Daddy towards her, the added attention was nice. He would read to her before bed, something she always loved to do, because it helped her quiet down her mind. He made sure she ate breakfast, lunch and dinner, as well as stayed hydrated. She had a horrible habit of not drinking enough water, which nearly caused Henry's head to explode with shock, when he realized it. He would give her a bath too, if she was up for it; which she was most of the time.

The strong and reassuring feel of his strong hands massaging her body felt nice, and she marveled at the fact Henry was capable of being so insanely gentle. He could crush any part of Luna's body, with the weakest amount of pressure from his Vampire strength against her feeble Human body. Yet, he was so so gentle as he rubbed the soapy washcloth against her delicate skin, not leaving anything behind, not a single mark, but the soapy suds on her clean and fragrant skin.

No, Henry would _never_ hurt Luna, even if he were to spank her.

And Luna knew that, with every drop of his blood inside her body.

“I'm--” She gulped and blushed, bright red.

“You can tell me, sweetie.” Henry whispered, soothing his hand up and down her back, getting her to relax so she leaned against him, her temple resting against his forehead. “Take your time.” He added, whispering into her ear.

“I don't--” Luna sighed, shifting in his lap. “I don't completely understand _this_. I know you've been, _Daddying_ , me since we met, that night.” She confessed, speaking slowly, so her words didn't come out in a jumbled mess. “I didn't fully realize it, or even knew what _it_ was, until you said something about it.”

“It confuses me..”

“What about it confuses you, Nana?” Henry inquired, when she paused for a moment.

“Why do you do _it_?” She asked, looking down at her own lap.

“Why do I love being a Caregiver and a Daddy?” He asked, looking for clarification.

“Yeah.”

Henry took a deep breath and glanced up for a moment, trying to find a way to explain to Luna the reason why he enjoyed and loved doing it, why the kink attracted him so much. “I love taking care of people I love and care about. I'm very protective of those close and important to me.” He frowned and shook his head, struggling to explain it.

“I know, it's a very _different_ kind of loving, protective care. Drawing you baths and bathing you, picking out your outfits and making your meals for you. Helping you make decisions, or making them for you, when you can't. Making sure you're happy and healthy, taking your antidepressant--”

“I'm bad at that.” Luna blushed, abashed.

“I know you are.” Henry chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “That's why I make sure to give it to you, myself. Then, I know for sure you've taken it and that important and vital need you have, is filled.”

“I enjoy being the person you come to when you're sad or upset, when you're struggling with something, whatever it is, and be the person to help you fix it. To be that ear, when you need someone to listen to you or the shoulder, you need to cry on; to comfort you. Your support system. I love you and I want to take care of you, in every way, shape and form. Being a Caregiver and a Daddy to you is one of those ways, as is me being your boyfriend.”

“And my Vampire.” She chuckled at him, cheeks still warm.

“That too.” Henry smiled, warmed and touched. “I'm not a normal person, and not just because I'm a Vampire. I'm unconventional in a lot of ways. If you don't want or don't like me being a caregiver and a Daddy to you, I will stop. I'll just be your supportive and loving boyfriend and protective _Vampire_. All I want is your health, happiness and well-being. To love and cherish you, inside and out. To have your love and affection back.”

“Do I do that?” She asked, glancing up at him. “Share your love and affection back?”

“In so many ways, babe.” He nodded, kissing her cheek. “You take care of me, as much as I take care of you.”

“I don't mind you Daddying me, or wanting to be my Caregiver.” Luna admitted to him. “That's why I don't say anything, when you do it.”

“But, it does make you uncomfortable sometimes.” Henry said, he had felt and noticed it.

“I'm just not used to someone wanting to take care of me like that, or at all, really. It's not a _'I'm uncomfortable because I don't like it or want it.'_ It's a _'I've never had this before, and don't know how else to react.'_ ”

“If that makes any sense.”

“It does.” He nodded, softly. “I understand that, and I try not to be too overbearing with it. I don't want to push it on you, all at once, and have you become _really_ uncomfortable with it. I'm an extremely patient man, Luna. I'll do whatever it takes and I'll move at any pace you want too. I don't care if it takes you months, or even years, to get comfortable enough to call me, Daddy. I don't care if you never call me Daddy. That's not what I'm seeking from you.”

“If you want to completely give yourself into allowing me to be your Daddy and be your Caregiver, then great. If you only want to give half of yourself to it, fine. If you don't want to do it at all, then we won't do it at all, that's great too. As long as I have you.”

“I'm willing to try some things, to see what I do and don't like, before I decide how much of it I want to give myself over too. If that's all right with you, Henry?” She said, very quietly. “You don't know if you like something, until you try it at least once; my mum always said.”

“That's more than fine with me, sweetheart.” Henry told her, patient and understanding.

“So, I'm all right with you punishing me, if I'm bad.” Luna told him, bluntly. “And, if you feel one of them does require a spanking, I would like to, at least, talk about it before you do it.”

“Of course.” Henry nodded, seriously. “I will never punish you without giving you at least one warning and telling you why I'm doing it and what it is. I try to be a rational person in everything I do.”

Luna wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and hugged him, she actually felt a lot better about the new and developing dynamic in their complicated relationship. Luna had grown to trust Henry, she had started trusting him almost instantly, when they met, and she never trusted anyone more than him. Henry hugged her back, feeling her reassurance mix with his own assurance and relief.

“I did give Kal the rest of my lunch.” She confessed into his ear, still hugging his neck. “I'm sorry for lying to you and feeding Kal non-doggy food.”

“Why did you?” Henry asked, pulling her away from his neck and looking her in the eyes.

“I wasn't hungry anymore and he kept staring at me, so I just did it.” She admitted, nervously licking her lips.

“You already know how naughty that is, don't you?”

“I do, Henry.” She nodded, ashamed of herself.

“All right.” He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “I don't want you to _ever_ lie to me again, understand? If you do, there will be severe consequences.”

“I understand, Henry.”

“I don't want you to feed Kal anything that isn't meant for doggy's to eat, either. You can make him very sick.” He added, giving her a firm look. “Now, I want you to go upstairs to your room and get your Switch and your phone. You're losing your games for lying to me and your phone for feeding Kal inappropriate foods.”

“Okay.” She whimpered, hanging her head.

“That's a good girl.” He whispered back, kissing her cheek. “Go get them, please.” He told her, standing her up and directing her towards the stairs.

Luna went upstairs to her bedroom, getting her phone and Nintendo Switch. Coming out of her room, she found Henry standing by his bedroom door, his hand held out. With a soft pout, Luna put them in his hand and Henry went into his walk-closet, locking them inside his safe, so she wouldn't be tempted to sneak them; though Henry didn't think she would.

– –

“Henry.” Luna said, as he got into the driver's seat beside her.

“What, baby?” He replied and started the car, before looking at her.

“I'm scared.” She whimpered, fidgeting with Henry's signet ring, that still hung around her neck.

She had been panicked and anxious about the party for the wealthiest and most elite Vampires in the world, for nearly the week leading up to it. She didn't want to mess up and cause any problems for him and Titus, or anyone else for that matter. Luna had tried, once, already to convince Henry to just let her stay home, even if it meant being babysat by Tali. But, Henry refused to allow it, he wasn't going to defy Titus's wish for her to attend the event, as much as he wanted to give into her wish, about staying home. Henry sighed and rested his hand on her thigh, gently stroking the chiffon fabric of her dress, he felt bad for her, he really did.

“I know you are, sweetheart.” He frowned, kissing her temple and trying to reassure her as much as possible. “But, you'll be all right and you'll be perfect tonight. I have all the faith in you.”

“What if I do fuck up?” She asked.

“Watch your language.” He corrected her, gently. “If you end up saying or doing anything that causes trouble, we'll deal with it accordingly.”

“Will you punish me?” Luna squeaked, she had given Henry verbal consent to punish her, if he felt she needed it.

“That will completely depend on what you do or say, sweet girl.” Henry replied in a measured voice.

– –

Henry opened the car door and helped Luna step out, then handed the keys to the valet standing on the curb, patiently waiting to be of service.

“Thank you, Bruno.” Henry smiled to the valet, looping Luna's arm with his and walked into the massive building with her. “It'll be all right, love.” He whispered into her ear as they entered the large and spacious room, full of people.

“Are _all_ of them Vampires?” She whispered back, eyes sweeping the room.

“There are several other Nexums here. There's a few humans that are assistants or just arm candy.” He explained, scanning the room himself.

“Nephew!” A voice rumbled with a cheery tone.

“Remus!” Henry grinned at the dark haired Vampire advancing on him, and returned the bear hug. “Bindy.” He smiled at the young lady with him, kissing her hand, politely.

“Who's this sweet dove?” Remus asked, lifting a brow at Luna.

“Remus, this is Luna Davenport, my Nexum.” Henry replied, smiling so proudly at Luna. “Luna, this is Remus, Titus's youngest brother, and this is Bindy, his Child and Partner.” He introduced the three of them.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Remus smiled at Luna, extending his hand to her.

“And you.” She smiled back softly, letting him have her hand and blushed softly as he kissed it.

“Pleasure.” Bindy smiled at Luna, leaning in and kissing cheeks with her.

“Same.”

“Is Soren and Emil here?” Henry asked, resting his hand on Luna's hip.

“Soren and Alan aren't here, they've got pressing business in the States to deal with, and Emil..” Remus replied, looking around the room. “Ah, there he is.” He motioned to the entrance on the other side of the room.

“What is Wyn doing with him?” Henry asked, heart pounding.

“Don't you know?” Bindy asked, lifting a brow at him. “The two of them have, apparently, become a _thing_. Emil adopted her, after Seb died.”

“How did you not know that, after how many decades the two of you were gallivanting around the world together?” Remus laughed.

“I knew she and Emil knew each other, I didn't know about the nature of their relationship.” He answered, feeling a cold sweat start to break out.

Luna looked up at Henry, concerned and squeezed his arm, bringing him back out of his building panic, smiling softly at him as he looked down at her. Henry smiled back down at her, squeezing her hand in return, then shivered as a cold tingle ran down his back.

“Excuse us.” Henry smiled at Remus and Bindy, leading Luna away from them and back into the hallway outside of the event space.

“What is it, Hen?” Luna frowned.

“Titus wants to see us.”

“How do you know that?”

“He sensed us in the area and called for me through our bond.” He explained, stopping at a door at the very end of the hall and knocked, before entering.

“Titus.”

“Henry.” Titus smiled, turning towards him. “Ah, and Luna.” He grinned at her, giving her a once over. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” He complimented her, kissing both her cheeks and her hand, chuckling at her blush. “I am glad you came.” He added, softer.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Luna replied, biting her lip.

“Of course.” Titus nodded his head. “You're my son's partner and Nexum, I wouldn't dream of not including you in the family functions.” He assured her, with a light touch of her arm. “Henry,” Titus turned to him. “The Duke of France, Dimitri Rodin, is attending this function. Being that your French is considerably better than mine, I would like you to entertain him and his wife, Louise. There's been rumor that the Duke of Russia, Anton Smirnov, is trying to form an alliance with Dimitri, to undermine my throne.”

“Again?” Henry hissed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Yes, he's still holding the claim of being one of Arius's children.”

“Arius was dead by the time that wrench popped into existence.” He huffed back, gobsmacked at the Russian's attempt to take the throne out from under Titus.

“We know this, but he has already convinced Peter Kindler, Duke of Germany of it, and almost has Isabella York, Duchess of America convinced of it as well. That's why Soren and his Child, Allan, are there dealing with it.”

“It's going to be a very politically fueled night, then.” Henry sighed, running a hand through his combed curls, the styling balm he put in to tame them was bare capable of doing so. “I fear, I won't be a load of fun tonight, baby girl.” He frowned, sympathetically, at Luna, whose mind was spinning from all the information he and Titus discussed.

“It's okay, Henry.” She replied, blinking the tangle of thoughts out of her head. “The fate of whatever you two were just talking about, sounds a million times more important.”

Henry's smile softened, cupped her head in his hands and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you for understanding, honey.” He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you.” He added, even softer.

“I love you too, Hen.” Luna smiled and whispered back, resting her hands on his hips.

“What?” Henry frowned, pulling away from Luna to look at Titus, who had the strangest smile and elated look on his face.

“I didn't say anything.” He laughed, turning away to look into a small mirror on his desk, fixing his tie.

“You don't need to _say_ anything.” Henry teased back, shaking his head at his Maker.

“Why don't we all go out and make ourselves seen.” Titus replied, turning back around, utterly put together and composed.

The vibe of Titus's authority and power oozed off of him in heavy waves, if there was any doubt to his age and station in the world, standing next to him for a few moments completely crushed that doubt to ash. Henry stepped around Luna and opened the office door, bowing his head as Titus stepped through and kept his head bowed as Luna followed behind him, then brought up the rear of his two most beloved people in the world.

Offering his arm to her again, Luna and Henry followed after Titus as he walked down the hall, the people there, lining the walls to get out of the King's way, bowing their heads respectfully as he passed them. There was a tall chair at the front of the room, on a slight platform; which Titus went straight for and sat down in, taking his place as head of the event, the Vampire Society and rightful King. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, conversations ending mid-word and eyes drawn to him.

It was eerily silent for several long moments before, slowly, all the champagne and wine glasses raised in the air, toward Titus, and in one voice, echoing in the room came the worlds: “Vivat Rex.”

_Long live the King._

“Longo vivas tempore.” Titus chanted back.

That you may live a long time.

Henry quietly translated the phrases into Luna's ear afterwards, then took a sip of his wine, hailing and honoring Titus and his reign.

They stood together for a while, speaking to whoever came to speak with them, but Henry was keeping his eye out for the Duke of France. He had explained to her, between the lull of people approaching them, that each country around the world had either a Duke or Duchess to preside over the region, since Titus couldn't be everywhere all at once. They all answered to him, no matter what, but like all Kingdoms, there was disdain going on. Several of the Dukes and Duchesses, more vocally the Duke of Russia, felt that Titus had reigned as King long enough, and needed to step down and let new blood in.

Namely, anyone, other than the Arius bloodline.

“So, Titus, his brothers, you and so on?” Luna asked, sipping the glass of wine Henry had given her.

“Exactly.” He nodded, sipping his champagne. “Ah, Dimitri!” Henry smiled, seeing the Duke enter the room, both of them bowing to each other. “Comment allez-vous?” He asked, switching his glass to his right hand and shook the Duke's with his left.

“Très bien et toi?”

“Même.” Henry nodding his head, politely. “Duke Dimitri, I would like you to meet my girlfriend and Nexum, Luna Davenport. Luna, this is Dimitri Rodin, Duke of France.” He said, motioning a hand from Dimitri to Luna, giving Dimitri the permission to address her.

“Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, ma chère.” Dimitri smiled, taking Luna's hand and bowing over it, before giving it a delicate kiss.

“Merci, mon plaisir aussi.” Luna grinned back, flattered.

“You know French?” Henry smirked, surprised and impressed.

“Top marks in my class.” She replied, loving the amused surprise on Henry's face to learn something he didn't know about her.

“My little box of surprises.” He chuckled, kissing her temple.

“Your Maker noted that you wished to speak with me, when I paid my respects to him.” Dimitri said, lifting a brow at Henry.

“Ah, yes.” He nodded, setting his glass down and got down to business. “It's been brought to my attention that Anton has been trying to form an alliance with you, on the _false_ pretense of being an Heir to the Arius bloodline, my Maker's bloodline.” Henry started to explain to him, his whole air changed as he started talking business with him, his shoulders relaxed and he locked his arms behind his back, giving Dimitri and their conversation his complete attention.

“Oui, Monsieur Anton, came to my offices in Paris, not a month before. Wishing to discuss a possible business venture together, that could increase our standings in the Society.” Dimitri began to explain to him, brow pinching. “We only spoke briefly on the matter before he was forced to cut the meeting short, because of a...problème.”

“What was the issue?”

“One of the people he patrons summoned him on a personal matter.” Dimitri explained to Henry. “I didn't see the note, so I know not what it was exactly about.” He took a sip of his wine, then handed it to a boy standing just behind him. “I assure you, Monsieur Cavill, I have no intentions on breaking my promise and oath to King Titus. He has been generous and most helpful to me, not only in installing me as Duke of France, after my predecessor, Monsieur Jean-Luc tragically took his life.” He made a cross over his chest, an old habit from his Human life.

“But, personally as well. I would have been in financial ruin, had he not invested in my company, for Vampire-Friendly restaurants.”

“I would _hate_ for you to believe Anton's nonsense and not only lose your position as Duke, but for your company to collapse as well.” Henry told him, in a tone that was filled with pity should such a thing happen, but also lined with a threat that if the Duke dared to cross Titus, Dimitri would lose _everything_.

“Oui.” Dimitri nodded, gulping and readjusting his tightening tie and collar.

Henry suddenly looked down at Luna, startling her for a moment, with the strange and dark tint of his eyes. “Tali.” He said and snapped his fingers.

A tall, dark haired and Hazel-eyed woman suddenly appeared beside Henry, brow lifted at him in question. “Yes, Henry?”

“Will you please keep an eye on Luna, while Dimitri and I speak more about our _business_?” He asked, his eyes still on Luna. “I don't want to bore her with all this silly politics.” He told her, gently touching Luna's cheek and brushing her hair off her shoulder.

“Of course.” Tali nodded her head at Henry and offered Luna a sweet smile.

“I'll come find you, when I'm done here, sweetheart.” He told her, sweetly, and kissed her gently on the lips. “Do behave.” He added against her lips, before turning back to Dimitri, motion out of the room. “Shall we, Monsieur Rodin?”

“Hello, Luna.” Tali smiled offering her slender and smooth, cocoa colored hand. “I'm Talicia, but you can call me, Tali.”

“Pleasure to meet you, I've heard some about you from Henry and Titus.” Luna replied, shaking her head.

“All good I hope?” Tali laughed, she had a breathtaking smile.

“Oh, of course!” Luna nodded, worried she had offended her. “They hold you in really high regard, Titus especially.”

Tali grinned, looking at Titus over her shoulder as he sat on his throne talking to someone. “I do hope so, or he'll be having a rough night.” She chuckled.

“Excuse me?” Luna blinked at her, caught off guard.

“I'm Titus's Nexum.” She smiled at Luna, soothing away her confusion. “I started out as the CEO to one of his companies, the _Hercules Corporation_. It's a military company.” She explained to her.

“The government knows about Vampires?” Luna shook her head.

“Oh, yes. It's an open secret.” Tali nodded. “The _Hercules Corporation_ caters to Vampires that are currently in active duty. It's very beneficial for the military and government to have Vampires in their employment. They are hard to kill, heal rather quickly, they're very fast and strong, among everything else they are capable of. I am also an agent for _AI6_ , or _Alpha Intelligence_ , Section Six.”

“It's like the _MI6_.”

“That's incredible!” Luna replied, really impressed by her.

“It is!” Tali smiled, proud of herself. “Titus took notice of me for my work as an Agent and started sending me on his most delicate cases and missions, and we hit it off and fell in love.”

It was hard to miss the pure look of love Tali had for Titus, and why he and Henry trusted her so much. It was a daunting job to help run a military company, on top of going on missions as a secret agent.

“Has he tried turning you?” Luna asked, innocently.

“Oh no.” She shook her head. “I'm content being Human, I don't want the stress of going through the change, then out living all my loved ones. So, we have an agreement that he won't turn me, no matter what.”

“It must be hard for him, to watch you age, while he stays the same, and then eventually has to watch you die.” Wyn's voice spoke as she came out of the crowd to join them.

“Titus and I know the sacrifice it demands, for the choice I made in not having him turn me.” Tali replied, coldly. “We've come to terms with it. Besides, the ingestion of Vampire blood, especially blood as strong as Titus's is, prolongs a Human's life. It won't be a while yet, until I die.”

“Unless, something was to happen to you.”

Tali narrowed her eyes at Wyn, opening her mouth to say something to her, before her eyes jerked towards Titus. “Excuse me, Luna. I'll be right back.” She said, touching Luna's arm for a moment, then crossed the room to her lover.

Luna floundered for a moment, getting stuck alone with Bronwyn for the first time, since they ran into each other on Kal's walk. “How are you, Wyn?” She asked, taking a large gulp of her wine.

“I'm excellent.” Wyn replied, flicking her red hair off her bare shoulders. “How are you, _baby_?” She chuckled, menacingly.

“Fine, thank you.” Luna huffed back, finished off her wine and turned around to set it on the table behind her. “What do you want, Wyn?”

“Just to talk.” She replied, running her eyes over Luna's outfit.

Henry had taken Luna to get her nails done and she had them painted a matte, royal blue with almond tips, the dress and ballet flats that he bought her, the Opal and Diamond earrings and Sapphire and Diamond Bracelet, he also gifted her to help tie in the outfit.

“Henry buy those for you?”

“He did.” Luna replied, lifting a brow at her.

“Where is he, anyway?” Wyn asked, looking around the room for him. “So, rude. Your first introduction into _proper_ Vampire Society, and he ditches you.”

“He didn't ditch me.” Luna answered, narrowing her eyes at the other woman. “He had to go deal with a political situation with the Duke of France.”

“Oh, what's that all about, then?”

Luna started to open her mouth, then snapped it shut again, realizing she had already said more than she should have. Wyn smirked at her, knowing she had Luna exactly where she wanted her to be, crossing her arms over her chest in smug triumph.

“It's too late now, _baby_.” She mocked Luna, popping her lips at her. “You might as well tell me the rest.”

“No.” Luna squeaked softly, shaking her head.

“What's that matter, _baby_?” Wyn continued to taunt her. “It's not like the whole room doesn't know about what's going on. Everyone is talking about it, it's okay for you to talk about it too. _Daddy_ doesn't have to know.” She giggled at Luna.

Luna's eyes panned around the room, to all the talking people and wishing that either Tali would come back or Henry would, but neither of them did and Luna could feel Wyn pressuring her, until she broke.

“There's something going on between France and Russia for the Vampires, and they want to dethrone Titus.” She blurted out, hoping she'd let it go now and leave her be.

“Bronwyn, leave Luna alone.” Tali snapped as she came back up to them, seeing the distressed and uncomfortable look on Luna's face and in her body language. “Don't you have horns you need to file down? I think I see them coming out right now.” She narrowed her eyes, critically at Wyn's forehead.

“Don't you dare call me Bronwyn, Talicia, or so—”

“Or what?” Tali snapped, stepping closer to Wyn, her sharp heels clicking on the expensive tile floor, completely unruffled by the other woman's attempt at intimidating her.

Wyn looked Tali over and huffed, backing down from her.

“That's what I thought, _Bronwyn_.” She said, purposely dragging out Wyn's name. “Now, get lost.” She added in a low hiss.

Huffing again, Wyn spun around on her high heels and stormed away, hands clenched into fists as she went. Tali watched after her, until she vanished in the crowd and turned back to Luna, relaxing her tense body.

“Are you all right?” She asked, looking Luna over.

“I'm fine, thank you for that.” Luna replied, biting her lip. “I don't think she likes me.”

“Bronwyn doesn't like anyone.” Tali told her, taking two glasses of wine off a serving plate as a waiter passed her, handing one of them to Luna. “She's always got her fangs in a bunch, and it doesn't help that you're with Henry; when she's still attracted to him.”

“She has no one to blame, but herself for that.” Luna commented, taking a relieved sip of the sweet and fruity white wine in her glass.

“Amen.” Tali nodded and clinked glasses with Luna, both of them laughing.

– –

“Hey, Henry.” Tali smiled as the Brit appeared. “How was your _meeting_? She asked, but her smile slowly faded seeing him eye Luna. “What is it?”

“What have you been up too, little one?” He asked Luna.

“I've been right here with Tali, Henry.” Luna frowned at him, not understanding why he was giving off such an angry vibe.

“She's been right here with me the entire time, Henry.” Tali spoke up, noting how tense his body was under his suit. “We haven't left the room once.”

“Is that so?” He asked, tightly, the muscles of his jaw tightening and flexing.

“Yes.” Luna mewled, gulping.

“I only left her for a few moments to speak with Titus, but my eyes were on her the whole time.” Tali explained. “She didn't go anywhere. She only got, unfortunately, stuck talking to--”

Henry's upper lip twitched faintly, then looked to Tali. “Thank you for watching for me, I appreciate it. Greatly.” He told her with a quick nod of his head. “But, Luna and I need to have a _private_ conversation.”

“Of course.” Tali nodded, putting her nursed glass of wine aside and nodded her head to them, before going back to join Titus.

Henry reached out and took the wine Luna had also been nursing and put it next to Tali's, then took her hand and led her out of the event room. He didn't say anything to her as he pulled her down the hallway to the lift, pressing the up button and waited for the lift to arrive.

“Henry--”

“Hush.” He cut her off, quickly and pulled her into the lift with him, pressing the second highest button and the doors closed.

Even as scared as she was about what was going on, Luna squeezed Henry's hand for comfort and got a quick squeeze back, relieving some of her anxiety. Stepping off the lift, Henry pulled a card out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket and marched down the hall and swiped it into a reader, then pushed open a door, holding it.

“Go in.” He instructed Luna and followed in behind her.

It was a conference room, a long glass table in the middle with about a dozen office chairs pushed into it. The opposite wall was full length windows, showing off the bright and sparkling lights outside from the street fifteen stories below and surrounding buildings.

“What did I tell you about coming here with me tonight, Luna?” Henry finally asked, his jaw tight again.

“To behave.” She whispered, finally feeling the full extent of the trouble she was in.

“Behave _how_?”

Her mouth hung open for a few moments, then gulped. “I was to behave, by not talking about anything I shouldn't talk about.”

“Why?”

“Cause it's important to you and Titus, and you can get in trouble, if the wrong people find out about it.” She replied, dropping her eyes to Henry's polished dress shoes.

“And did you behave like you should have, while I was away?”

Luna felt a hard lump instantly form in her throat and blinked several times at the growing burn in her eyes as tears wanted to form. “No.” She mouthed, soundlessly.

“What was that, little one?” Henry asked, brows lifting at her as he leaned slightly forward.

“No.” She mewled, a little louder, shaking her head.

“No, you did not.” He agreed, hooking his index finger into his tie and tugged it loose, too tight around his throat as his blood pressed throbbed in his neck. “You broke the _one_ rule I gave you for tonight, Luna, and not only did you break it and misbehaved because of it, you said some _very_ sensitive things.” He told her, removing his suit jacket and folding it over the back of a chair.

“I will take some of the blame for that, I shouldn't have said it in front of you.” He added, removing his cuff-links and rolling up the charcoal gray sleeves of his dress shirt. “I missed you being slightly into Little Space. That being said, you saying what you did, could and still can, cause a good amount of issues.”

“I didn't mean to.” Luna whined, biting back a pouty lip.

“You still did, little girl.” He told her, pulling out a chair and sat down. “What you said, could start a fucking _war_ , if you said it to the right—or the wrong—person? The lives and livelihoods something like that can take, is astronomical, Luna.”

Luna just nodded her head, resigned to take the punishment for it.

“I promised, we would talk about this.”

Henry sighed, rubbing his face as exhaustion seeped into him. “The price of your actions is immeasurable. So, I'm going to spank you for it.” He told her, bluntly, and watched her shiver. “If it was anything else, I wouldn't. I would have simply taken you home and put you to bed, or sat you in the corner.”

“But, you need to understand the gravity of what's happened and been done, the things Titus and I now have to clean up. You need to _feel_ the impact you just made.”

Luna shivered again and fought to keep her breathing under control and not break down.

“Do you accept this?” Henry asked her, seeking the permission to spank her, like he promised he would.

“What will you do, if I don't?” She asked him, glancing up at him.

“I'll take your Switch and Phone again, you'll be grounded to your room, with nothing; not even Kal, to keep you company, other than your thoughts. You also won't be able to sleep with me, either. If you try too, you'll be grounded for even longer.”

“How long will you ground me?”

“A month.”

Luna's eyes flared wide and her silent tears dripped down her cheeks. She could take not having her phone or games, even not being able to snuggle and play with Kal. But, to be stuck in her room, for a month, without being able to sleep with Henry, to be close to him. The thought of it alone made her hurt and anxious.

“What will be, Luna?” He asked her, patient, but still very upset and disappointed.

“I-I'll..” She gulped and rubbed at her face, smearing her wet make-up. “You-you can...” She took a deep breath and shuffled closer to him.

“You need to tell me, Luna. I'm not going to punish you, until you tell what choice you've made.” Henry shook his head.

“Use your words.”

Luna glanced at the door.

“Don't worry about that, little one.” Henry told her, following her eyes. “No one's going to come up here and they can't hear, either. This room is soundproof.” He assured her, feeling her reluctance to be spanked in a building full of Vampires, who would no doubt hear it, if Henry hadn't taken the consideration to bring her here.

“You can...s-s-spank-me.” She mewled, meeting his eye.

“All right.” He nodded, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer to him, moving her around to his side and pulled her across his lap, shushing her whine. “Don't tense, or it'll hurt more.” He explained to her, pulling her dress away from her bottom.

“Have you ever been spanked before, Luna?”

“Not exactly.” She replied, watching her necklace and Henry's signet ring swing back and forth on her neck.

“I want you to count each one I give you.” He told her, leaving her black lace panties on. “Nice and clear. If you miss a count, I'll start over at one. Any questions?”

“No, Henry.” Luna shook her head, hugging her arms around his leg and buried her nose into his thigh for a moment, inhaling his scent to help calm herself for a moment.

“Good, start counting.”

Henry pressed his hand down on the small of Luna's back, keeping her in place as he spread the fingers of his other hand open and cupped his palm, bringing it down in a firm and quick swat.

“One.” Luna jerked and hiccuped, surprised by the sting it left behind.

“Good girl.” He cooed at her, and gave her another smack.

“Two.” She whimpered, tears dripping to the carpet below her. “Three.”

“You're doing so good, little one.” Henry praised her, giving the red prints on her clothed bottom a firm rub.

“Four.” Luna sniffled, shivering in his lap. “Five.” She yelped as the fifth slap was the hardest.

“You're such a good girl, Luna.” Henry told her, rubbing her back for a few minutes, then fixed her dress and turned her around to sit in his lap. “Are you going to tell _Daddy_ , what it was that you did wrong?”

The word Daddy made Luna's brain snap and jerked her head up to look him in the eyes. “Bronwyn.” She whimpered, realizing exactly what was going on now. “She told you, what I said?”

Henry blinked at Luna. “How did you know it was Bronwyn?”

“She was bullying me. Calling me a baby, in a mean way, said you ditched me and I just blurted out that you were with the Duke and what you were talking about.”

“She's who Tali said you got stuck talking too?”

“Yes.” Luna nodded, wrapping her arms around Henry's neck.

Henry frowned and cradled Luna against his chest, rubbing her back, even more troubled now. “It's all right, my good girl.” He whispered into her hair. “You took your punishment very well, I'm so proud of you.” He told her, pulling out his handkerchief and gently wiped her runny eyeliner off her face, smiling as she yawned and nuzzled her face into his neck.

“Why don't we just go home, hm?” He hummed, hugging his arms around her. “It's getting late and it's well past your bedtime.”

“I'd love that, Hen.” Luna agreed, her feet hurt from standing so long, she was overly warm from all the wine she drank and her bottom was slightly sore now, as well.

“All right.” He smiled, standing them up and tucked Luna into his jacket, kissing the top of her head.

“Why does Bronwyn bully me?” Luna asked, laying her head on Henry's shoulder as he drove them home.

“Because, she's Bronwyn.” Henry sighed, resting his hand on her leg. “She's upset that I'm with you. That I don't love her anymore. There's so many reasons, baby girl.” He turned his head and kissed her hair. “But, don't worry yourself about it.”

“She's just a bunch of hot air.”


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Luna take more steps forward in their relationship, and a malicious intent darkens their blossoming love.

Henry woke up with the warmth of Luna's body curled up against his chest, the softness of her breath against the skin of his bicep as her head rested on it.

He opened his eyes to the back of her head, moving his face forward to nose the natural white of her hair, filling his nostrils with her Lavender and Rosemary shampoo, from the shower they took after getting home from the event. He soothed his hand over her side, squeezing her hip before reaching between their bodies, feeling the smooth and bare skin of her bottom, cupping it in his palm. They had showered after getting home, Henry's continued aftercare from spanking her for the first time, for speaking about something she didn't understand and could cause a lot of trouble; from ruining Titus's reign, turning Vampire Society upside down and bringing it to its knees.

But, Luna didn't understand that and Henry knew she didn't.

It was his fault for not properly explaining the dire consequences and delicate politics of the new world she inhabited with him. Henry promised her, quietly, as they lay spooned together, both naked from the shower, that he would endeavor to be more understanding and accommodating to her innocence in the Vampire world.

Luna moaned in her sleep, pushing against his palm and rubbing her bottom against his morning wood, making Henry bite his lip and moan softly, becoming harder at the feel of her soft and heart shaped ass against the sensitive skin of his cock. It took every fibre of Henry's strength not to wedge a thick thigh between hers and sink his long shaft inside of her core, to rut into her amazing warmth until he came deep into her cervix.

Biting his lip, Henry pulled his hips away from her and slowly moved his hand over the curve of her bottom and between her cheeks, the tip of his middle finger just touching the back of her folds, the heat there alone made Henry moan again. He gently rubbed the pad of his finger against them, feeling her steadily grow slick, before pushing his hand deeper between her legs to cup her pussy and press his palm against it, circling the tip of his finger against her clit. Luna started breathing heavily and rubbing against his hand, making it wet. Henry held his hand there, letting her rock against his palm, still rubbing her clit to give her that extra bit of friction.

“Oh, god.” She whimpered, hands twisting up in the sheets. “Henry?”

“Luna.” He whispered back, kissing her neck.

“What are you doing?” She gasped, still rutting against his hand.

“I couldn't help it.” Henry confessed, kissing her shoulder. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to touch you so bad, baby.” He breathed into her ear. “You are so warm and wet.” He moaned, and started removing his hand, but Luna squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand there.

“Please.” Luna whined, turning her head to look back at him. “Don't.”

Henry smirked at her and nodded, replacing his hand on her pussy. “As you wish.” He whispered, kissing her on the lips, and started rubbing her clit again. “You smell so good.” He rumbled against her cheek.

“You mean--”

“Your juices?” He smirked, nibbling on her earlobe. “That's exactly what I mean.” He chuckled, tugging on her ear, gently. “I can't wait until you come and I get to taste you.” He panted, his cock starting to drip and leave a wet spot on the back of Luna's thigh.

“H-Hen-Henry.” Luna gasped, thighs twitching as her orgasm built in the pit of her belly, making her clit and folds even more sensitive.

“Let it come, baby.” He cooed at her, working her clit even harder. “Come on, you can come for me.” He coaxed her, pressing his hand harder between her legs.

“That's it, that's it.”

His fangs extended as his lust grew at watching her come undone against his hand, wrapping his free arm around her waist and hugging her flush against him. Rutting himself against her thigh, working both of them into a frenzy under the sheets. Their moans and whimpers filled the room as they moved together, Henry carefully bit into Luna's neck just as they started to come together, magnifying the level of it; leaving Luna to squirt between Henry's fingers. Henry let go of her neck and sucked his dripping fingers into his mouth, moaning at the mixed taste of her orgasm and blood in his mouth, and came himself, ribbons of his hot come drenching her thighs and the sheets.

“Oh god, I knew you tasted like heaven.” Henry let out in a heavy breath, rolling into his back.

Luna chuckled at him. “We're all sticky now.”

“Worth it.” Henry laughed back, rolling onto his side again and bit into his wrist, offering it to her. “You like drinking Daddy's blood, don't you?” He cooed at her as she suckled at his thick wrist.

Luna hummed back, taking deeper gulps of his blood. Henry let her take as much of his blood she wanted, before letting his wrist heal and throwing back the blankets. Getting out of bed, he smirked at her naked body, their combined fluids glistening on her warm pink skin, her body heat increased from so much of his blood, then picked her up, making her giggle and squirm in his arms.

“My little glow worm.” He teased her, kissing her on the lips and carried her into the bathroom.

Henry set her down and turned on the shower, making sure the water was warm enough and let Luna step into it, then got in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head as the water washed over them.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, breaking the peaceful silence of their shower, as he washed their fluids off her legs.

Luna reached down and touched the top of Henry's head, brushing her fingers through his wet curls, combing them out of his face and pushing his head back, to tilt his face up. Henry looked up at her, water dripping off his face, watching as a smile carefully tugged up the corners of Luna's mouth, into a cheeky smile. Henry stood up, surprised to see her bold expression and how confident and courageous she was feeling.

“You liked it?” He asked, dubious despite what he saw and felt from her.

“I did.” Luna nodded, still smiling at him. “I don't know if I'm ready for the whole thing, yet.” She admitted. “But, it's a start, right?” She asked, lifting a brow at him.

“Right.”

Henry smiled at her, brushing his fingers through her hair, proud at the development; with Luna's growing trust and ease with him. “One step at a time, sweet girl.” He kissed her, passionately, then returned to washing her and himself.

– –

“How are you going to prevent Henry from finding her?” Wyn asked Emil, as she followed him down the hall of a very expensive manor at Exmouth, in Devonshire.

“I've thought about that already.” Emil replied, over his shoulder. “So, don't worry about it.” He told her.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked, going into the master bedroom with him.

“Nothing.” He smiled at her, kissing her gently on the lips. “He already suspects that you're up to something. So, if he sees you anywhere around, he'll be alerted to the plan and will go straight into protective mode over her.”

“More than fair.” Wyn sighed, pouting that she didn't get to help dish out the plan.

– –

“You're sure?” Henry asked, lifting a brow at Luna.

“I can't be attached at your hip the rest of my life, Henry.” Luna replied, shaking her head at him.

“Sure, you can.” He chuckled, teasing her.

Luna rolled her eyes at him. “You know what I mean, silly boy.”

“I do.” He nodded, pressing his lips together. “I'm just worried you'll freak out.” He admitted, softly.

“If I can't work through it, then you can come home.” She assured him, standing on her toes and kissed him.

“I should have you coming with me.” He continued to fret. “Or I should call Tali, to stay with you.”

“You're not calling Tali over to babysit me, so you can go on a ten minute walk around the neighborhood with Kal, Henry. That's ridiculous, and rude, and a waste of her time.”

“But, I'm worried you'll freak out.”

“Hen,” Luna sighed, gripping Henry's wrist. “I'll be fine. I have to learn how to work through it.” She told him, softly. “Besides, it's not like you can't get to me in a millisecond, if you feel something's wrong.”

“I know, I just--”

“Henry, I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap.” She told him slowly. “I'm tired, it's been a long morning.”

“All right.” Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I'll sit with you.”

“No, you won't.” Luna shook her head, putting Kal's leash on and handing it to Henry. “You're going to take poor Kal out, before he pees all over the house.” She giggled, opening the front door for him.

“Out you go.”

“You're s--”

“Henry, get out of the house.” Luna laughed, frustrated.

“All right.” He replied, throwing his hands up and stepping out into the snowy street.

“Tah.” Luna waved and closed the door.

Taking a deep breath around the forming lump in her throat, Luna mounted the stairs and went into the master bedroom, figuring if she laid in Henry's bed, surrounded by his scent, she could trick herself into thinking he was there as she fell asleep. She slipped between the sheets, hugging Henry's pillow to her face and closed her eyes, relaxing, even as the panic of Henry getting farther and farther away sent panic alerts through her mind and a painful spike through her nerve-endings. When she did manage to fall asleep, it lessened some of her discomfort from their stretched thin bond.

There was a faint rattling at the back door of the mews.

A man, garbed all in black, tried the handle to the door, but found it locked. Frustrated, he looked around the yard and tapped his gloved knuckles against the window pane next to the inside lock, breaking the glass and reached through, unlocking it and pushing it open. Another man followed in behind him, the crunch of glass under their heavy boots.

“Looks like they're out, Diego.” The first man said, looking around the living room.

Diego lifted his hand and tapped his index finger against the rim of his ear, pointing up towards the ceiling; he could hear Luna's slow breathing and resting heartbeat. “One upstairs, Daemon.”

Tiptoeing, Daemon and Diego moved up the stairs, finding the open door to the master bedroom, they smiled and nodded at each other, seeing their target; Luna, asleep in bed. Daemon pulled out a black zip-up case from his Velcro jacket pocket and removed a heavy metal and glass syringe with a vial full of a clear, yellowish liquid, then drew the solution into the syringe, before carefully advancing on Luna's sleeping form. Pressing a finger to his lips at Diego and pointing to Luna, he quickly inserted the needle into Luna's jugular.

Luna gasped, waking up to the sharp stab of the needle going into her skin, eyes wild as she looked at the two men standing above her. Diego moved in, pinning Luna down to the bed to stop her thrashing as Daemon pushed down the plunger, injecting her with the powerful sedative.

“Wh--” She opened her mouth, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went slack.

“Nighty night, cutie pie.” Diego chuckled, picking Luna up in his arms.

“Come on, we only have so much time to get to Devonshire, before Cavill finds out she's gone and where she is.” Daemon huffed at the bigger man. “Let's go.” He growled, and with a snap the two of them flitted away, with Luna in tow.

– –

Henry felt the calm anxiety as Luna slept and he walked Kal, assured she'd be perfectly fine. Smiling to himself, he turned the corner and took Kal into Hyde park, knowing the Akita loved watching the squirrels chase each other up the trees and scamper along the grass.

“Hey, neat dog, Mister.” A little kid shouted, running up to Henry and Kal. “Is he nice?” the little boy asked, looking up at Henry with a gap toothed grin.

“He's very nice.” Henry nodded, smiling down at the kid.

“Can I pet your doggy?”

“Of course.” Henry chuckled, squatting down and held Kal's collar, then showed the little boy how to gently pet Kal.

“Oh man, his fur's so soft.” He said, soothing his small hand down Kal's thick neck and back. “What's his name?”

“Kal.”

“My name's Mikey.” the little boy said, thrusting out his hand to Henry.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mikey.” Henry chuckled, carefully closing his big hand around Mickey's and shook it gently. “I'm Henry.”

“Mikey!” A female voice yelled out. “I am so sorry, sir. I hope my son isn't bothering you.”

“Not at all.” Henry smiled, standing up.

“This is Kal, mummy.” Mickey said, petting Kal's head.

“Well, hello, Kal.” She smiled, giving Kal a sweet smile. “I'm Kelly.”

“Henry.” He replied, holding his hand out to her.

“Pleasure.” Kelly smiled, shaking Henry's hand.

Henry stood there talking to Kelly for a little bit, letting Mikey pet Kal, when a siren like alarm went off in the base of his brain and he started panting as he felt Luna suddenly become very scared and her blood pressure go through the roof, but as quickly as it happened, it passed and she relaxed again, but it left Henry with a throbbing headache.

“Um, I'd hate to cut this short.” He gulped, pressing a hand to his forehead, beads of sweat forming at his temples and hairline. “But, I'm--”

“Are you all right?” Kelly frowned at Henry, seeing his sudden change.

“I'm not feeling well.” He cleared his throat and used the cuff of his jacket to dab at his forehead. “I-I think I sh-should go.”

“Of course.” She nodded at him, concerned. “Mikey, let's allow Mr. Henry to go.” She said, holding out her hand to her son.

“Okay, mama.” Mikey said, giving Kal's neck a hug, then took her hand and stood up. “Bye, Mr. Henry.” He waved as Henry and Kal walked away.

“Good boy, Mikey.” Kelly smiled down at Mikey, who grinned back up at her, a set of fangs in his little mouth.

Henry barely made it back to the mews, thick spots in his eyes as he stumbled through the door, fumbling to unclip Kal's leash. “Luna.” He mumbled out and shuffled to the stairs, gripping the banister.

“Luna!” He yelled louder, dragging himself up the stairs and to his bedroom.

“Luna?” He gasped, finding the bed empty. “LUNA!” He screamed and fell to his knees, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell forward, not catching himself as he did; hitting the floor; face first.

– –

“Titus, what is it, babe?” Tali asked, feeling him jerk up as they laid in bed, yawning and making sure her silk hair wrapping was still in place.

“Henry.” Titus replied, scrambling out of bed. “There's something wrong with Henry.” He panicked, yanking clothing on.

“What do you mean?” Tali asked, alarmed and sitting up.

“He was in severe distress, and now it's as if—he flat-lined.” He described to her, pulling on his shoes. “I have to check on him.” He said and without further discussion, was gone.

Titus made it to Henry's house within minutes and found the front door unlocked, scaring the Vampire King even more, and pounding up the stairs, finding Henry passed out on the bedroom floor. He yelled out Henry's name, dropping to his knees and pushing Henry over onto his back, a small pool of blood under Henry's head from a cut on his forehead, where it initially hit the hardwood floors of the bedroom, but had healed up nonetheless.

“Henry.” Titus shook him, but Henry remained unresponsive.

“Luna!” He yelled out, but he didn't hear the steady beat of her heart anywhere in the house, only Kal's, as he sat whining on the other side of Henry's prone body. “Henry.” Titus wheezed, patting Henry's cheeks.

When nothing roused Henry from his unconsciousness, Titus sat on the floor and opened his legs, pulling Henry's heavy body between them and supported the Brit against his body, pulling open Henry's mouth as he bit into his wrist and pressed his bleeding limb to Henry's full lips. The long moments of Titus's rich and well-aged blood dripped into Henry's mouth, felt longer than Titus had been alive; before he finally felt Henry's lips move against the skin of his wrist and the tip of his tongue darted out, to collect more of his Maker's blood.

“That's it.”

Titus sighed, relieved, and stroked Henry's forehead and his curls, with his free hand. “Good boy.” He cooed at him, the _'wrapped in cotton-wool'_ feeling around their bond shredding away, with each of Henry's needy gulps of his blood. “What's happened, Henry?” He asked, once Henry got the fill he needed to recover.

“Where's Luna?”

“Luna!” Henry gasped and jerked upright, stumbling to his feet and ran down the hall to her bedroom; finding it empty. “Oh, god.” He pressed his hands to his forehead and panted, his mouth going dry.

“Oh, god! Someone's taken her.”

“Who?” Titus frowned, shaking his head at Henry.

“I don't know.” Henry replied, pacing the hall. “I can feel her, but I can't feel _where_ she is. She's..” He paused, trying to put his finger on how she felt. “I can't place it. It's, like she's not feeling anything, but she's calm. I don't feel her upset or scared, or anything at all. Which is weird, because even when she was asleep during my walk with Kal, she had a level of anxiety about us being apart.”

“You don't just get over the anxiety of a bond, in an instant.” Titus stated, his growing concerned, mounting. “Who could have taken her? Why?”

“I don't know.” Henry whimpered, starting to get overwhelmed by how badly he felt for failing to protect her. “But, when I find them, I'm going to kill them. I don't care who they are, Human or otherwise.”

“Do you think her father could have done it?” Titus asked, remembering how Henry told him about Luna's father being very abusive of her.

“No.” He shook his head. “Even if the bastard had the means of kidnapping her, where could he take her that I couldn't find? He didn't care enough to find her, when she was living on the streets, let alone with me.”

“Fair point.” Titus nodded, sighing and rubbing at his face. “Then, that leaves only one option, someone from the Underworld is behind it, Vampire or Werewolf.”

“We have countless enemies in _both_ factions.” Henry groaned, feeling no closer to finding out who took Luna, where she was and why they did it.

“We'll find her, Henry.” Titus assured his Child. “There's not anywhere on this planet they can take her and hide her forever.” He told him, pulling Henry into a hug, trying to give him some measure of comfort.

“Until, they kill her.” He whimpered into Titus's neck.

“You can still feel her, Henry.” Titus whispered into his ear. “Hold onto that.”

– –

“Bring her in.” One of Emil's henchmen said as Daemon and Diego showed up at the manor in Devonshire with Luna; then flashed upstairs to Emil's office. “The Cavill Nexum is here, sir.”

“Excellent, Watts.” Emil grinned, getting up from his chair and going downstairs to greet Daemon and Diego. “Well done, boys.” He smirked at Luna's unconscious body in Diego's arms. “Intriguing to know what's drawn Henry to this small Human.” He said, lifting a brow at her; not seeing it.

“Anyhow, bring her this way.”

Emil mounted the stairs again and directed the two up to a room on the third floor. Pushing open the door revealed a stripped bare room, the two windows in the room had been covered seamlessly into the bare and smooth, warm gray walls, six bright recessed lights in the ceiling, the silver, herringbone hardwood floors were also bare, except a thin memory foam sleeping mat. There was a very small bathroom off the room, where everything, but the toilet, had been removed; even the door.

“Lay her down on the mattress.” Emil instructed Diego.

Nodding, Diego carefully laid Luna down on the mattress and backed out of the room with him and Daemon. Emil locked the room and pulled out his phone, bringing up an app for the thermostat control and turned up the temperature in Luna's room, to 33ºc.

“That'll keep Henry's little _Princess_ all nice and warm.” He chuckled, pocketing his phone and turning to the other two. “I appreciate the help.”

“Anything my twin brother and I can do to help you, Mr. Varro.” Daemon smiled, shaking Emil's hand. “It's always a pleasure working for you.”

“Same. The pair of you are always professional.” Emil smiled, shaking hands with both of them. “I'll have your payment sent to your bank account, in a few days.” He promised them.

“We thank you, dearly, sir.” Daemon bowed his head, as did Diego.

– –

Luna groaned, lethargic, and her whole body throbbed, especially the site on her throat, where they injected her.

Moaning, she rolled onto her back, a thick layer of sweat blanketed her skin from the stifling heat, in the vent-less room. Opening her eyes, the panic that had been drowning under the calm of being drugged, quickly surfaced, making her instantly sick to her stomach and her chest feel like an Empire State building worth of bricks had dropped on it. Frantically looking around, Luna spotted the toilet through the door-less opening of the bathroom and crawled that way, blinded with searing hot tears as she reached the toilet and wrenched, painfully, into the bowel. Between the panic of not knowing where she was or why, the pain of throwing up, the distance of her and Henry's bond, and the residual effect of the sedative, Luna momentarily blacked out on the bathroom floor, before coming to again; the stink her vomit ten times worse in the sultry and enclosed bathroom space.

“Henry?”

She whimpered, pulling herself to her feet, knowing deep in her now empty stomach, he wasn't there; at all. “Hey!” She screamed, making it to the bedroom door. “Let me out!” She pounded on the door with her fists and kicking at it, until she exhausted herself and dropped to the floor, in a wail of tears.

There was a rustling on the other side of the door, before it opened, revealing a smirking Emil. “Well, looks like Princess is finally awake and energized.” He mocked her, closing the door behind him. “How are you feeling, Luna?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“Who are you?” Luna cried, crawling away from him.

“I'm wounded.” He pouted, falsely. “Did my spoiled nephew not tell you who I am?” He asked, sounding hurt. “So, like the Child of Titus not to tell his Nexum about his family. All well,” He shrugged.

“I'm Emil Varro, Titus's brother and Henry's uncle.”

“Where's Henry.” She whined, looking at the closed door, hoping Henry would appear through it.

“I don't know where Henry is.” Emil replied, eyeing her. “Probably trying to look for you.”

“He's going to find me.” Luna said, trying to sound strong.

“Oh, no.”

He shook his head at her, pursing his lips. “He won't, not while you're in this room, Princess. The room is lined with silver, inside of the walls.” He explained to her, standing up and patting the wall. “The walls, floor and ceiling, even the door are insulated with it. So, while Henry can feel you through your bond, he can't locate you.” He elaborated, admiring his genius and handiwork.

“You see, the silver acts as a barrier between it and anything inside of it, it's like lining a room with Kryptonite to keep Superman out.”

“He's _going_ to find me.” Luna repeated with a deep conviction, she could feel how desperate Henry was to find her. “When he does, he's going to fuck you up.”

Emil snapped towards Luna, scooping her up off the floor by the neck and pinned her to the wall, all but completely squeezing the air out of her throat, her kicking feet dangling a foot off the ground and nails digging into the skin of his forearms. His fangs clicked out and bared at her, growling deep in his throat and chest, as their noses touched.

“I am the second son of Arius Varro, first Vampire and Immortal of this world. I will not be _'fucked up'_ by the King, his runt or his bitch of a Nexum. When I get rid of Titus as King and Henry as his heir apparent, _I_ will be King and _everything_ will change for the Vampire kind.” He hissed at her.

“Not even Anton of Russia can dispute my _rightful_ claim to it.” He spat.

Luna scratched and clawed at Emil's arms, but the marks healed as quickly as she made them. Her lips started turning a pale bluish-purple as Emil continued to choke her, his hand bruising around her throat, the color of her face darkened and her eyes started to glass over, as the edges of her vision grew black. Her hands slipped off his forearm and wrist, falling limply to her sides, legs barely kicking now as she started to pass out again.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Emil chided her, easing his hand around her throat the teeniest bit. “Do you need to breathe, Princess?” He tisked at her, smirking darkly.

“F-fuck y-you!” Luna sputtered back at him and, using what little remaining strength she had left to jerk her knee into his groin.

Emil howled as her knee connected, instantly dropping her in a heap on the floor and doubling over, holding his wounding appendage. “You bitch.” He hissed and gave her a swift kick in the side, the crunch of her ribs breaking echoing in the empty room.

“You'll pay for that, you little cunt.”

He growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and thumping her head against the floor, blood spurting out of the throbbing gash on her eye, then let her go, roughly, and stomped out of the room; locking it up again.

“That slut just lost any hopes of me protecting her!” He screamed throughout the house, letting every inhabitant hear it, before limping back to his office.

– –

“Someone clearly broke in.” Titus said, pushing the crushed pieces of glass on the dining room floor around with the toe of his boot, then squatted down; taking deep breaths and catching a faint scent that didn't match the rest of the scents in the mews.

“It had to be a planned job.” He continued, feeling it in his gut.

Titus hadn't lived for almost two and a half thousand years without trusting the type of twinging gut feeling he was having from this situation. Someone didn't just randomly break into a high ranking Vampire's home and kidnap his Nexum for thrills, especially with the repercussions something like that had; whether they were Vampires or Werewolves.

“Are you sure, it isn't a Human?” Tali asked, looking the scene over.

She had arrived an hour after Titus did, Titus having called her for an extra pair of trustworthy and experienced eyes and brain. Tali was extremely concerned for Luna, she had met and taken out several powerful people over her tenure of working and being with Titus; both Human, Vampire and Werewolf. She knew none of them played around, when it came to such a high scale operation, like abducting the Nexum and lover of the Vampire King's Child and heir. Whoever did it was skilled and had done it before, on top of having their balls stuffed with enough money to even consider it in the first place.

“The smell is wrong.” Henry chimed in, leaning against the kitchen island, arms crossed and Kal planted between his legs, trying to offer him some comfort.

“Humans, Vampires and Werewolves have a scent of their own.” Titus added in, standing back up. “It can be covered up, but more often not. Each Human has their own scent and Werewolves smell like wet dogs. This scent is distinctly Vampire.”

“Can you tell _which_ Vampire?” Tali asked, lifting a brow at him.

“No.” He sighed, glancing at Henry. “It's a...” He pressed his lips together. “It sounds very weird, but a Vampire's smell is, well...an odorless smell..”

Both of Tali's brows lifted at that, blinking and shaking her head as she tried to wrap her mind around what her lover just said. “An odorless smell. How do you smell something that isn't there?”

“I told you, it was weird.” Titus chuckled, running a hand through his short blond hair. “You know, that clean air smell you can sometimes catch, it's not really a smell, but it's still a scent anyway?” He tried his best to explain it, but it was hard to explain something a Human's nose couldn't pick up.

“It's sorta like that.”

Tali put her hands up and closed her eyes, trying to stop her brain from overheating as it tried to puzzle it out. “I'll take your word for it, Ty.” She sighed, feeling, like Henry and Titus, of being no closer to figuring out who had taken Luna.

“So far, all we know is that some _Vampire_ broke in and kidnapped Luna, and has _somehow_ managed to mask where she's been taken. But, we don't know why, or where, or how.” She summed up. “Or who.”

“Exactly and sadly.” Titus nodded, still carefully regarding Henry, as he absentmindedly pet Kal; then felt the snap of a change in him before it registered completely with Henry's body. “Henry?”

“Oh god!” He gasped loudly, hands flying back to grab the edge of the island counter. “Oh god, my Baby.” He whined, breathing heavily and shaking; almost falling apart.

“Henry, what is it? Tell me.” Titus demanded, gripping Henry by the shoulders.

“She’s so scared, Titus.” He cried, choked up and overcome by how Luna was feeling, when she woke up from being drugged. “She so fucking terrified right now, and in so much pain.” He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get a hold of it, knowing that if he fell apart, it would only add to Luna's distress.

“She wants me. She _needs_ me.”

Titus caught Henry as his knees gave out and Tali quickly grabbed a chair, pushing it in Titus's direction as he turned himself and Henry, easing him into the chair. “Breathe, Henry.” He told him, cupping his wet face in his own trembling hands. “Breathe. Breath _for_ her.” He coaxed and coached him.

“It'll be all right.” Tali added her own comfort, rubbing Henry's back.

Henry relaxed for a moment, gasping deep lungfuls of air, feeling Luna black out. But, a few minutes later, it amplified again. “Fuck.” He swallowed, feeling her terror, but smirked despite himself.

“What is it?”

“She's still frightened.” He swallowed again, and laughed, shaking his head. “But, she's so pissed as well. My Girl, trying so hard to be brave.” He panted, running his hands through his hair, feeling her rage against the door of the room she was held prisoner in.

“Fuck.” Henry snapped, wincing and arching his back at a swift pain in his ribs and a shooting pain in his skull. “Jesus.”

“Henry, I know, you're feeling whatever she's going through.” Titus said, squatting down in front of him, so their faces were level. “But, you need to control it. If you give in to it or allow yourself to be distracted by it, we won't be able to find her.”

“But, she's crying for me!” Henry growled at Titus, teeth clenched and jaw tight. “I can almost hear her.”

“I know!” Titus snapped, shaking Henry's shoulders. “But, you have to control it, for her! Let her feel you be strong for her, while she goes through it. So, we can find her and end it.” He told him.

“Or the next thing you'll be feeling is her dying.”

“Titus!” Tali barked, eyes huge at him.

“I'm not going to handhold him around the truth!” Titus yelled back.

Henry jumped up and stormed out the open back door, not able to handle feeling Luna be hurt and Titus yelling at him. He stood in the backyard, arms tightly crossed against his chest as he stood shivering in the wintry cold, in nothing but a black thermal sweater, jeans and boots; his curls blowing in the wind, as thick snowflakes landed in them and stung his face. But, Henry didn't feel the cold or the wind, all he felt was the pounding pain and pitiful terror coming from Luna's side of their bond. His own jumbled feelings clogged up with hers, creating a massive war between them, each was struggling, and failing, to handle and contain. Henry set his jaw and took deep breaths of air; the chill stinging his lungs as he did.

“I'm sorry, Luna.” He whimpered with a tight jaw.

“I am so so sorry, baby.” He squeezed his eyes shut, and focused on the cold trying to seep into him. “I failed you, and I'll make up for it, when I get you back. I'll kill them, I'll kill every last fucking one of them.” He growled, jaw clenched so tight his teeth felt like they were going to crack.

“Be strong for me, Baby, and I'll be strong for you.” Henry thought, rather than spoke.

“Daddy's coming to get you.” He vowed.

– –

Luna laid curled up on the thin mattress, drenched in sweat. She had cried herself out hours ago, her body unable to keep up with both tears and the beads of sweat covering her body, at the same time. A sound at her door roused her and she sat up, crawling away from it and pressing her back into a corner.

“Are ye not hungry, wee Human.” A man asked, in a thick Scottish accent, looking down at the plate of food and cup of water that was given to her a couple hours before. “Ye must be vera thirsty?” He cooed at her, picking up the cup and holding it out to her.

“Dinna fash, m'eudail. I won't hurt ye.”

She blinked at him and struggled to swallow, her mouth so dry her leather-like tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth, like superglue. Biting her lip and still not very trusting of him, but incredibly thirsty, Luna slowly crawled over to him and reached out for it, heart pounding in her ears. The Scot leaned forward a bit, so she could more easily take the cup out of his hand and started slowly sipping at it, her taste-buds rejoicing at the respite.

“I'm Iain.” He introduced himself to her, watching her slowly start to chug the water down.

Luna bit her chapped lips, but didn't answer him.

“I'll try checking on ye later.” He told her, gently taking the cup from her and leaving, but came back a few minutes later with a full cup again, setting it down on the floor by her untouched plate; nodding his head at her, Iain left her alone again.

Sighing, Luna sat on the mat with her knees drawn up to her chest, rocking back and forth. She wondered what time it was, there was no light in the room other than the recess lighting, no clocks whatsoever. She heard someone at the door again, but didn't move, figuring it was just Iain again. But, it wasn't Iain at the door this time; it was Bronwyn.

“Hello, _Baby_.” She chuckled, closing the door behind her.

“Bronwyn.” Luna gasped, mouth hanging open in shock.

Wyn shot forward and slapped Luna across the face, teeth bared at her. “Don't call me that, you little bitch!” She hissed, grabbing the back of Luna's hair and yanking her head back, making her eyes water.

“You'll pay for what you did.”

“I did nothing.” Luna winced, trying to pry Bronwyn's fingers open.

“Yes, you did!” She growled, slapping Luna again, a bruise forming on her cheeks. “ _You_ took him from me. _You_ took Henry from me, I could have gotten him back, I _would have_ gotten him back, if you didn't butt in. Tempting him, you filthy Human.”

“You lost Henry, a long time ago.” She whimpered back, swallowing. “ _That_ was your _own_ fault. Not mine _and_ not Henry's.”

Bronwyn screeched at the top of her lungs, raking her nails across Luna's face and shoving her down on the floor and pressed her foot down on Luna's broken ribs, making her shriek in anguish, and squirm beneath her. “I wonder if Henry will still want you, if you were spoiled; like bad milk in the back in the fridge.” She said, in an ominous tone, head cocking to the side as she studied Luna.

“Let's find out, shall we?” She pushed her foot off Luna's side and went to the door, opening it. “You shouldn't have pissed Emil off, little _baby_.” She laughed over her shoulder, then let out whistle. “Luna, meet Jax, your new _Daddy_.” She smirked, patting Jax on the chest.

“Don't go easy on her.” Wyn told him, with a smug smirk. “Rumor has it, she _loves_ it rough.” She giggled, then left, closing the door behind her.

Luna's mouth hung open as she looked up at Jax with huge eyes, she had seen the look in his face before, in her father and a few boys from school and on the streets. Despite the pain she was in and nowhere to go or hide, Luna turned onto her hands and knees and crawled away from him as quickly as she possibly could, in complete flight mode. Snorting and smirking at her, Jax took two long strides towards her and grabbed her by the ankles, dragging her back as she just made it through the entrance of the bathroom. Luna yelped as her legs were pulled from under her and her full weight landed on her screaming and bruised ribs.

Yanking Luna between his legs as he bent over her, Jax rolled her over onto her back and easily pinned her down to the floor with a big hand to her throat. “You're cute.” He chuckled, tilting her head side to side.

“For a Human.” He added, with a shrug.

“Luckily, I'm not picky.” He chuckled, his free hand moving downward to feel up her chest and push up the edge of her shirt, fingers pushing against the edge of the nasty bruise spreading from her side to her stomach. “You're skinnier than I like, too.” He commented, his rough palm smoothing over her flat stomach.

“Does your Vampire like that sort of thing?” He asked, rhetorically.

“Please.” Luna choked around his fingers, adding to the bruised hand-print Emil had left behind earlier. “D-don't.” She sputtered, feet kicking in a feeble attempt to get free.

“Let's see what we're working with first.” Jax laughed, fingers curling around the belt in the loops of her skinny jeans, and with a solid yank, snapped it off her waist and discarded it; the clink of the belt buckle on the floor echoing in the room.

He easily ripped open the button and zipper of her jeans, before Luna's knee managed to connect to the same spot she had gotten Emil. Jax's knees buckled in on themselves, but he managed to keep standing, like tipi poles. His grip loosened, Luna slammed her knee into the back of one of his, sending Jax backwards, like a falling redwood, and scrambled out from under him. Pulling herself up on her feet, Luna ran for the door, praying that Wyn hadn't locked it behind her as she left, and felt a huge surge of relief as the knob turned and the door started to open. But, it was too good to be true, there was a chain on the door from the outside, that she, in vain, tried to unlatch.

Jax pushed himself up, groaning and pressing a hand to his wounded privates. “You fucking cunt.” He grunted, twisting around and grabbing her by the ankle. “You'll pay for that shit.” He huffed, pulling on her.

“No!” Luna yelled and tried kicking at him again.

“You won't be kicking anyone again.” He hissed at her, squeezing and felt the crunch of the bones in her ankle break against his palm, leaving Luna howling and withering in agony, black spots flashing in her eyes. “Fucking bitch.” He panted, letting her fall to the floor and slammed the door shut again.

“When I'm done with you, I'll make sure you wish your Vampire had killed you, instead of made you his Nexum.”

Grabbing the edge of her jeans, Jax ripped them off of her, as if they were made of tissue paper, then did the same with her underwear. Between the heat of the room making her sweaty and the cold sweat from her adrenaline, Luna's skin was slick, forcing Jax to manhandle her even more roughly, to keep a hold on her as he dragged her over to the mat. Luna did her best to try and fend him off, but her energy was waning with her sheer exhaustion and anguish, he barely needed to exert any of his Vampire strength to subdue her as he trapped her beneath him.

“Please!” Luna sobbed, withering under his weight. “Please, stop!” She begged him, emotionally crumbling, unable to take the strain of being brave any longer.

“Aha, listen to you.” He laughed at her, gripping the underside of her jaw. “I love it, when my prey begs, those sweet little tears.” He tormented her, licking at the salty beads of sweat and teardrops off her cheek.

“Your fear tastes as good as it sounds.”

While he took his time with her, he was anything, but gentle. Using almost every ounce of his strength and stamina on her, laughing and grunting in turns, gripping the back of her head to force her into watching. Once Luna passed out from the combination of things, Jax lost interest and stepped away, rapping on the door to be let out again.

– –

Iain found Luna curled in on herself the next time he was able to see her, two days later; covered in bruises and bite marks, dried blood and crusty deposits of come on her thighs, back and stomach.

“Christ, what happened ta ye?” He asked, dropping to his knees behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder.

Luna whimpered and stiffly scooted away from him, sniffling dryly. “Go away.” She whined, in a cracked and sore throat, taste-buds still salty.

“Who's done this?” He asked again, moving around to the front of her and winced seeing her split lip, bloody nose, bruised neck and black, swollen shut eye; her other eye almost as bad.

“Leave me be.” She cried, but no tears came.

“What are you doing in here?” Wyn's voice called from the door, narrowing her eyes at Iain.

“I came ta check on her, like Emil tasked me too.” Iain replied, looking up at her.

“He doesn't care what happens to her anymore.” Wyn replied, smiling smugly at Luna's trembling back. “That much should be plain.”

“Who did this ta her?” He asked, standing up.

“Take your pick.” She laughed. “Jax. Tobias. Shadow. Matt.” She continued to laugh, proud of herself. “Whoever else in the house that wanted some of her.”

“It's not right.” Iain shook his head. “She's just a child.”

“Even if she was, she's not now.” Wyn hissed, not appreciating Iain's judgment. “Now, get out. You're not needed here any more.” She ordered him, stepping out of his way to the door.

Frowning down at Luna, Iain left the room, shaking his head as he went.

“Perhaps, if you behave today, you won't have to take Shadow and Matt at the same time.” Wyn roared with laughter, then slammed the door closed behind her. “Again.”

– –

“My lord, there's someone here to see you.” One of Titus's servants announced as he, Tali and Henry stood in one of his conference rooms back in his office building, trying to get organized.

“Tell them, I'm busy, Tristan.” Titus replied, not looking up at him.

“He says, it's a matter of life and death.” Tristan persisted, biting his lip, nervously.

Sighing and rubbing at his tired face, Titus straightened up his stiff back, neither of them had slept in the long forty-eight hours after Luna had been taken. “Fine, bring them in.”

Bowing, Tristan turned on his heels and left the room for a long moment, before bringing back the client wishing to speak with the King.

“Your Highness.” They bowed to him.

“How can I help you?” Titus asked, looking them over. “My servant tells me that it's a matter of life and death.”

“It is, your highness.” They replied, straightening up.

“Well, out with it.” Titus told them, impatient to get back to the real life and death situation he was trying to keep a lid on.

“I wasna unsure, where else ta go with this, your highness.” They admitted, wringing their hands and glancing at the floor.

“With?” Titus sighed, growing even more impatient for them to spit it out.

“My master, he is currently doing something that goes against my morals, even as a Vampire.” They started to explain to him. “I ken, it's none of your concern to meddle in the affairs of Humans. But, I fear that if this Human isna taken out of his hands, they will kill her.”

Titus, Henry and Tali all froze solid and time seemed to pause around them for a minute.

“ _Her_?” Titus squeaked, swallowing down the hope that rose in his throat, not wanting to put it up too soon, in case it was false.

“Aye, Sire. _Her_.”

Every muscle in Henry's body tensed and screamed. “Who is _she_?” He forced out his tight throat.

“I dinna ken her name, I tried asking, but she wouldna answer me.” They explained, feeling their eyes on him grow even more tense.

“Describe her.” Tali said, finding her own voice.

“She's young, like a child, ken. Vera bonny, though.” They stammered, licking their lips. “Blue eyes, white-blond hair, maybe a hundred and sixty centimeters tall..”

“Does she have a scar on her side?” Henry asked, hope filling his eyes.

“Aye.” They nodded, then frowned. “How did ya ken that?”

“Luna.” Henry whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Who is your master?” Titus demanded, assured now that they were talking about Luna, and not someone else.

“ _Emil Varro._ ”

All the hope and relief the three of them felt at realizing they had someone that knew where Luna was, plummeted at the realization of who had taken her.

“Say that again.” Titus said, slowly, eyes large and wild.

“Emil Varro.” They repeated, gulping and feeling the air in the room change. “He's the--”

“We know who he is.” Henry growled, white hot anger filling him.

“What's _your_ name?” Tali asked, tilting her head.

“Iain.” They replied. “Iain Alexander.”

“What's your position in the matter?” She lifted a brow.

“I've worked several types of jobs for Mr. Varro.” Iain replied, uncomfortable. “I was tasked with watching her, while she was with him.”

Henry jerked towards him, but Titus stopped him from reaching Iain. “Why did you fail her in that?” He barked, clenching his fists.

“I did my best!” Iain replied. “She angered Emil somehow, before I arrived at the house, and Emil sent me out on an errand, in Moscow. When I returned, she was already in her current state.”

Titus's head snapped to Iain. “ _Current_ state?”

“She's pretty badly.” Iain frowned, guilty and heartbroken. “That's why I came here, hoping ye would take her from him, before he, or someone else in the house, kills her. On purpose, or otherwise. Partially, Ms. Bronwyn.” He blinked between them, confused by their reaction about hearing of Luna.

“What is she ta ye?” He asked, curiously.

“She's my Nexum.” Henry seethed between clenched teeth, his eye twitching at the mention of Wyn's name.

Iain's mouth hit the floor. “Oh my god.” He gasped, he would have never guessed the Human locked up in Emil's home would be the Heir's Nexum, in a million years.

“Where is she?” Henry demanded, shaking as he tried to control the pent-up emotions inside him.

“Mr. Varro's seaside estate in Exmouth, at Devonshire.”

“Tali, you stay here with Mr. Alexander.” Titus said, looking at her. “Find out whatever you can from him about the situation. Henry and I will go to Exmouth.”

“Of course.” Tali nodded, relieved, and frightened at the same time.

“Come on, Henry.” Titus said, patting him on the back. “We're going to get Luna back, once and for all.”

“I'm going to kill everyone in that house, Titus.” Henry replied, flexing his shoulders.

“Everyone, _but_ Emil.” Titus told him, squeezing his arm. “Leave him to answer for this.”

Henry nodded, reluctant, but wouldn't defy Titus's word. Nodding back at him, Titus and Henry left to start their quick journey to save Luna and bring her home.

“How did Luna get to Exmouth?” Tali asked, motioning Iain to a chair.

“Emil as a set o' twins, Daemon and Diego, at his disposal, ken.” Iain explained, taking the seat. “They always do his dirty work. He tasked them with taking her and bring her back to the house, ye kin.”

“They're Vampires?” She asked, sitting down across from him.

“Aye.” He nodded back.

“Do you know _why_ Emil had Luna taken?”

“I dinna ken.” Iain shook his head, sadly.

“Why did you come here?” Tali inquired, lifting a brow at her. “Why go against your master for a Human?”

“As I told the King, Miss.” He replied with a sigh. “It's against my morals. She's just a wee lass.”

“Well, she's not just any _child_.” She sighed, rubbing her tired face. “She's the beloved girlfriend and Nexum of the King's Heir. The price for her abduction and harm, will be steep and hefty, for her tormentors.” She said, her eyes losing focus.

“They should enjoy what little remaining life they have left, before the King and Heir get their hands, and fangs, on them.”


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out where Luna has been taken too, Henry and Titus go to rescue her.
> 
> Henry helps her pick up the broken pieces.

Henry's heart felt like a war drum, by the time he and Titus reached the edge of Emil's estate. The tension between his and Luna's bond seemed to lessen, even though he wasn't completely sure Luna was in the manor; Iain could be setting them up, for Emil and his minions to ambush them. Titus turned to Henry, gripping his bicep and tapped into their bond.

“Henry, no matter what happens in there, I ask you, _not_ to kill Emil.” He commanded him, making eye contact to drive the order home.

“I won't.” Henry replied, laser focused on Titus for a quick moment. “I just want Luna back, safe and sound, with me.”

“We'll get her.” Titus smiled, patting him on the back. “Come on.”

They crossed the large lawn to the front door, startling the Vampire standing out front. Titus instantly snapped to him, grabbing him by the throat and picking him clear off the ground, while Henry wasted no time barging inside the house. Several Vampires were alerted to Henry and Titus's arrival and started on the defensive.

Henry's arm shot out, grabbing the Vampire attempting to sneak up on him and pulled him close, lips twitching with raw rage. “Where's the Girl?” He hissed, nails digging into the Vampire's neck.

“Th-t-third fl-fl-flo-or.” He choked, trying to punching Henry in the chest, so he might let him go; to no avail.

With a quick jerk of his wrist and a stomach turning snap of his neck, Henry let him go and started up the stairs for the third floor; Titus flashing into the foyer and glanced up at him, before vanishing elsewhere downstairs. Henry rounded the banister of the second floor, when something broke over his back, making him grunt and flex his shoulders, looking behind him. A thin, pathetic excuse of a Vampire stood behind him, half crouched and holding the splintered back of a wooden chair. Pressing his lips together and rolling his jaw, Henry turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder and launched him clear across the hallway.

“Why don't you pick on someone your own size.” A voice rasped at Henry.

_Jax._

Henry looked at Jax, who was just as large as Henry was himself. Smirking at each other, they started throwing punches at each other, using their Vampire strength and speed to their advantage. Henry grabbed Jax and slammed him against the wall beside him and narrowed his eyes, leaning his head in towards him and sniffed him, then growled deep in his throat and chest.

“You _smell_ like her.” He hissed, smelling the intimate tinge of Luna on his clothing. “You touched her.”

“Oh, you're the little Human's Vampire.” Jax laughed, cheek pressed to the wall. “Oh, yeah I touched her, all right. Sweet little thing, tight as a virgin and cries like one too.” He taunted Henry.

“Heard she's excellent at swallowing cock, as well.”

Proving the impossible, Henry's anger grew tenfold and twisting Jax around, he started beating on him with bare fists, pounding him to bloody pulp. The Vampire he had thrown, picked up a piece of the broken chair and charged at Henry with it, burying the sharpened tip into the top of Henry's shoulder; only enraging him even more. Yanking the makeshift stake out of his shoulder, he twisted around and drove it straight through the Vampire's chest, blood gushing around the piece of wood and his hands.

Henry stood panting in the hallway for several moments, collecting himself as he stared down blindly at the bloody mess of the two dead Vampires, then turned on his heels and stomped up the stairs to the third floor. He kicked open every door on the third floor until he finally came to the one with a chain lock on it and calmed down. Not wanting to frighten an already scared Luna, by kicking in the door and charging in, covered in blood and looking wild. He carefully unchained the door and pushed it open, his heart in his throat at what he was about to see, after everything he had felt from her.

“Luna.” He called out in a cracked voice, and stepped into the room, looking around for her; a crash coming from downstairs echoing up to him. “Luna.” He called out louder, gulping.

Being inside the room with her now, Henry finally felt that compass-like needle feeling of where she was, and followed it to the open door of the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, her fear was palpable and made him dizzy, as he slowly moved into the doorway.

“Luna.” He whispered softly, looking into the bare bathroom.

– –

The bump she heard somewhere deep inside the house startled her awake, with a gasp. The one eye she could currently see out of panned around for the source of it, praying that it wasn't one of her abusers coming back for more, Jax had only just left, she didn't know how long before, and she couldn't take any more. Luna was starting to wonder, if she broke the ceramic cup they kept giving her water in, could she cut her wrists and bleed out fast enough, before they caught on and saved her. Her mind had completely given up on hoping Henry would come to save her. They all had beaten and teased that prayer out of her not long ago.

All she could think of now, was shriveling up and dying, to end her torture and misery.

Another bump made the floor under her cheek shake, but she lost the will and energy to care. But, when a sudden surge of terrifying rage filled her, her mind tapped into her primal need to protect herself, willing her with a blood pounding wave of panic. She stiffly twisted off of her side and onto her stomach, wincing at the pain in her crushed ankle, and dragged herself into the bathroom. She wasn't sure why she was bothering, they were just going to drag her out of it.

_Again._

She had just, painfully, stuffed herself into the farthest corner, when the scrape of the chain on the door lifted and the door slowly creaked open. Luna bit her fat, chapped and bloody lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, a last ditch effort to not egg them on at the sight of them. She watched the shadow on the floor grow bigger and bigger, until it completely filled the doorway. She whimpered, eyes clouding over with hot tears, and started shaking.

She couldn't take it anymore.

– –

Henry's mouth hung open and his face fell, along with his shoulders, his heart palpitated and skipped countless beats, his throat closed around her name as he looked at her, cowering in the corner. His knees slowly gave out and he dropped to them with a loud thud, that made Luna hiccup and whimper at the sound. Henry's large body was slack and limp as he took in her wounds, terribly sick to his stomach.

“My baby.” He mouthed, his voice failing him for several minutes. “Luna.” He forced out, slowly moving closer to her.

“No!” She shrieked and cried.

“Luna, it's all right, sweetheart.” Henry panted, tears dripping from his bearded jaw. “It's okay, Luna. It's me.” He tried soothing her, ever-so-gently, cradling her swollen, black and blue face in his hands.

“It's Henry, baby.” He sniffled, delicately wiping his thumbs under her puffy and shut eyes.

Luna reached out and closed her hands around his thick wrists, feeling the intense warmth of his skin. She rubbed her thumbs against his skin and felt the pull of their bond relax and so did she; some. Henry smiled and let out a relieved and breathy chuckle, watching her realize that it was him and not someone coming to hurt her again.

“Luna.” He whimpered her name again.

“ _Daddy?_ ” Luna whimpered back.

Henry's eyes widened and filled with tears again, at the horror of hearing her call him, Daddy. “Oh god, Luna.” He broke and moved to pull her against him, but only made her cry out in pain as he moved her broken foot. “Fuck, I'm sorry.” He mewled and winced at the odd angle of her ankle.

“I'm so so sorry, Luna.” He gulped, crushed and guilty.

“So, you came for her.” Wyn called from the bedroom door.

“It'll be all right, little one.” Henry whispered to Luna, brushing her hair off her face, then stood up and faced Wyn. “Bronwyn.” He said, flexing his fingers.

Wyn's face went beet red for a moment, before she relaxed. “Why don't you forget about that pathetic Human, and come back to me, Henry.” She pouted at him, trying to butter him up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He barked, trying to control his anger, for Luna's benefit.

“What the fuck is wrong with _me_?” Wyn snapped at him, her anger showing as she realized trying to soften Henry up wasn't going to work. “What the fuck is wrong with _you_?” She hissed, growling at him.

“Choosing a Human over your own kind!”

“If it came to a Human and the likes of you and Emil,” Henry hissed back. “Then, I will _always_ choose the Human. Especially, if that Human is Luna. You're centuries older than she is, and she's a million times more mature than you will _ever_ be.”

With a wail of anger, Bronwyn ran at Henry with her nails out, but being larger and older than her, Henry easily swatted her aside, sending her reeling into the wall. Bending down and picking her up by the throat and pressing her against the wall, Henry brought his face close to hers.

“I should kill you.” He growled, pushing his jaw out. “For everything you did to her and want to do to her. But, I'm going to let Titus and the Council deal with you. Killing you would be far to fucking easy.” He admitted and shoved her aside.

“Henry.” Titus called from out in the hallway.

“Here, Titus.” He yelled back, glaring down at Wyn.

“Did you find Luna?” He asked, appearing in the doorway.

“I did.” Henry nodded, turning to him. “And this one as well.” He added, motioning to Bronwyn.

“Take care of Luna.” Titus told him, staring at Bronwyn as well. “I've already called the Council and they're sending people over to deal with them.”

“I can't take Luna back to London.” Henry whispered, looking back into the bathroom. “She's too injured.” He mumbled, his hands sweaty and trembling as he looked at her.

“Christ.” Titus gasped, leaning forward and catching sight of her. “You will pay _dearly_ for this, Bronwyn Hadley.” He hissed at her, his eyes darkening. “Why don't you take Luna to the Paragon Hotel? It's a Vampire Hotel, the security is rather tight there, so you both will be safe and have all the privacy you'll need to take care of her.” He suggested, leaning back.

“I'll call ahead and book you both a room.” He added, pulling his phone out.

“All right.” Henry nodded, feeling a surreal numbness settle into him as he turned and stepped back into the teeny bathroom with Luna, taking off his _Jöttnar_ jacket and slipped it on Luna to keep her warm out in the snow. “It's all right now, little one. I've got you, you're safe.” He cooed at her, very carefully and gingerly picking her up into his arms, mindful of all her bruises and broken bones.

“Daddy.” Luna whimpered, hugging herself against his thick body.

It absolutely crushed Henry to hear her call him, Daddy. He had waited months to hear that special word come out of her mouth, and to know she was beaten down and taken so low, that it was the only word she said to him, it left a very bitter taste in Henry's mouth.

“I'm right here, love.” He whispered into her ear, unable to say the word himself; it hurt too much. “I'm going to take you away, and take care of you. You'll feel better soon, I promise, my sweet girl.” He cooed into her ear, carrying her downstairs.

Luna gasped, catching sight of one of the Vampires that had hurt her and Henry had killed, laying bloody and almost unrecognizable on the hallway floor; her stomach plummeting and her fear spiking.

“It's okay, baby.” Henry told her, carefully tucking her face into his neck, shielding her from the sight and the rest of the carnage he and Titus left throughout the house. “Don't look, honey.” He told her, making sure she kept her face in his neck as he stepped over someone Titus had dispatched, and out of the house, into the fresh, cool and crisp air.

Luna took a deep breath, welcoming the cold feeling in her puffy and blood clogged nostrils, after so many hours of being trapped in the sweltering heat of her prison. But, the cold, even with Henry's heavy jacket, made her shiver and her wrecked body hurt even more. Henry hugged her closer, trying to share as much of his body heat with her as he could.

“Hold on tight.” He murmured into her ear, gently nuzzling her hair.

Whimpering, Luna wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and nestled her face even more into his neck. Clutching her securely, Henry used his Vampire speed to take her away from the scene of her extended abuse. They made it to the Vampire Hotel, just outside of Exeter, in record time, and Henry's only focus was on Luna, not the countless Vampires in the lobby or the weird looks the receptionist gave him as he cradled her in his arms, impatiently waiting for the Human male to give them their room key.

“Is that all for you, Mr. Cavill?” He asked, sheepishly.

“Yes.” Henry snapped, already turning away from him. “If I need anything, I know where the phone is.” He threw over his shoulder, going to the lift. “We're almost there, baby girl.” He whispered against Luna's cheek as they rode the lift to the top floor.

Titus had booked them the best room the hotel had.

– –

Carefully shifting Luna in his arms, Henry swiped the key card and pushed the door to the huge and luxurious room open, carrying her inside and letting the door close behind them. He took her to the spacious bed and gently laid her down on it, then just stood there for a while. Neither of them moved or said anything, Luna would occasionally whimper in discomfort, but other than that, it was dead silent.

Before Henry got the courage to speak up again.

“Let me look at your foot.” He said, softly, kneeling down at the bottom of the bed.

He took careful hold of her calf and the arch of her foot, biting his lip and wincing as she whined and hissed in pain. Her ankle was more than plainly broken, he could see the break point of her tibia push out against her skin; a near compound fracture.

Gingerly feeling around her shin, ankle and foot, he found that her fibula was also broken, in, at least, three places; as were her metatarsals. They had really done a number on her, Luna had attempted to run two more times, all resulting in a new break of her foot; she also had a displaced kneecap, from her legs being shoved, violently, apart.

Taking a steadying breath, Henry moved up, seeing the assortment of bruises on her calves and thighs, finger and hand-prints, the almost perfect and crescent shape of jean buttons, from haphazardly pushed down pants, with the faint outline of the zipper's teeth.

“Sorry.” He bit his lip and frowned at her. “I need to know, what's broken.” He explained to her, gliding his palms over the outside of her bare thighs, feeling a very deep and knotted bruise on her hip.

Henry was absolutely mortified and reluctant about his next step, but he needed to know, so he knew how much of his blood to give her. Shushing her, Henry slowly and gently, pushed her strained thighs apart and felt the room tip and tilt, having to grab onto the duvet, before he lost his balance and hit the floor. It was hard to tell where one bruise started and another ended, there wasn't a trace of her natural skin color from the mid-inside of her thighs and up, nothing, but a rainbow of blacks, blues, reds and purples.

She was swollen and raw down there as well, for obvious and nauseating reasons.

“I am _so_ sorry, Luna.”

Henry sniffled, unzipping his jacket and pulled up her filthy shirt, the bruising on her sides, stomach, chest and neck, were even worse and colorful than her lower half. Her skin was filthy from sweating so much, and the disgusting things that were done to her, mixed with blood and bodily fluids. He leaned over her swollen and almost unrecognizable face and gently rested his forehead against hers.

“I so fucking sorry, Luna.” He whimpered again, like a broken record. “I've failed you, so badly. I failed to protect you. I failed to keep you safe and sound.” His tears dripped onto her gritty skin.

“I broke my promise to you.”

Swallowing and grunting, but slowly raising a heavy hand, Luna rested her fingers on the back of his head and sluggishly rubbed his curls. Her mouth worked several times, but her mind kept skipping to only _one_ word, she struggled to get out what she wanted to tell him. So, she just laid there with him, touching his hair gently and crying with him.

“It's-not...” She panted, struggling to breath with her broken ribs. “It's not—your..” She groaned, her mind completely fuddled.

“It's okay, Luna.” Henry whispered, kissing her purplish cheek. “I understand, honey.” He told her, nuzzling his nose against her ear. “Here, let's get you to feeling better.”

He sat down beside her on the bed and picked her up, turning her to lay in his lap, her head supported against his shoulder and collarbone, then bit into his opposite wrist and offered it to her. Luna opened her mouth and let his bright red blood dribble over her lips and wash over her parched tongue. Water had nothing on the otherworldly and refreshing gulps of Henry's blood, Luna felt a million times more replenished from it.

But, she groaned and whimpered as his blood coursed through her body, whining and twitching as bone knitted back together and cuts healed; the swelling in her face vanished, leaving behind only the bruises.

“There you are.” Henry cooed at her, affectionately, his expression soft, and stroked her face. “There's my beautiful girl.”

Luna sighed and looked away from him, biting her lip.

Henry frowned at her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “I know, my blood can't heal what _really_ hurts, Luna.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “But, I want to help you fix them, if you'll let me.”

“I don't think you can.” Luna whispered back, chewing on her bottom lip.

Heaving a sigh and running a hand through his hair, Henry looked Luna over and sighed again. “How about a bath?” He tried enticing her. “Nice and warm, you'll feel even better, once you're--”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.” She mumbled back, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

“Nana.” He groaned, a deep crease on his brow as he sat her up and held her face in his hands.

He wanted to tell her how much it hurt to hear her call him that. Even though he had wanted it for so long, this was far from how he wanted it to happen. Henry had dreamed about her calling him Daddy one day; maybe while they were snuggling in bed, after a good night's sleep, or during one of their tickle fights, she so enjoyed.

It felt wrong for her to call him Daddy with everything going on and that had happened. But, he also couldn't find it in himself to tell her not too.

“What?” Luna blinked, now that she could, feeling the brewing conflict inside of him.

Henry brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. “Why now?” He forced out, gulping. “Why are you calling me, _Daddy_ , now?”

“Oh.” She mewled, shying away from him and his touch, scooting away from him, just a bit.

“Please, I'm not upset with you.” Henry tried to convince her, seeing the glassy moisture of her eyes. “I swear to you, I'm not. I just want to know, that's all. I'm not mad at you for it.”

“You're not happy, either.”

“How can I be?”

He choked, shaking his head and reaching out for her. “I failed to protect you and you've gotten _so_ hurt. Some, absolutely small, part of me, is happy and overjoyed that you've said it, that you've called me it. But, I don't want you to call me that, because of you getting hurt.”

“It's all I could think of.” Luna mumbled, tucking herself into his jacket. “Laying there, enduring them or the stifling loneliness, more or less cut off from you. The madness of being so far, our bond stretched so thin, or them--”

“Don't.”

Luna nodded her head. “The last thing I had to hold onto, was _you_ , our bond, however chaotic it was.” She continued, eyes losing focus. “You, there with me.” She looked up at him. “You kept saying it, _feeling_ it, over and over. _'Daddy's got you.'_ and I clung to it. It was either that...,” she licked her lips, embarrassed of herself, and knew Henry was probably going to be very mad at her.

“It was either that, _or_ killing myself.”

Henry felt like he had shriveled up into himself, eyes rolling shut, thick tears dripping from his lashes as he pulled her into him again, hugging her against his chest and rocking them back and forth. “Daddy does have you, Luna.” He whispered into her hair. “Daddy's got you, little one, and I will do everything in my power to make sure this never happens again, and they will pay for what they've done to you.” He vowed, gripping her tighter.

“I believe you, _Daddy_.”

Kissing the top of her head, Henry bundled her up in his arms and carried her into the luxurious bathroom, resting her on the counter to fill the freestanding, whirlpool tub. Turning back to her, Henry bit his lips, seeing her twisted around to look at herself in the huge mirror behind her and the sink. He rested his hands on her knees and offered her a supportive smile and expression, when their eyes met in the mirror.

“Why didn't your blood clear up the bruising and soreness?” She asked, turning back to look at him.

“I didn't want to give you too much of my blood and have it over power you.” He explained, grabbing a bit of toilet paper off the roll and held it carefully against her nose. “Let's blow out some of the blood clogging up your sinuses.” He told her, rubbing her thigh with his free hand.

“It'll help your breathing.”

Smirking softly, Luna blew hard into the tissue feeling the bits of snot and clots gumming up her air passages clear out and took deep breaths of air, relieved to be able to use her nose again, it felt absolutely wonderful. Winking at her, Henry flushed the bloody tissue away and pushed his jacket off of her, then her tattered shirt. Luna slipped off the counter and winced, Henry wrapped an arm around her and supporting her against his side.

“Yeah.” He sighed, picking her up. “Your ankle isn't broken anymore, but it's still going to be tender for a while.” He told her, lowering her into the delightfully warm and bubbling water. “I don't have any clothes for you to wear.” He groaned, just realizing it now.

“Why don't you just soak and relax for a couple minutes, and I'll make some phone calls.”

“I'm not going anywhere, until this bath water is stone cold.” Luna chuckled and sank into the water, up to her ears.

Henry chuckled back, glad to see a bit of her humor returning and stepped into the room, pulling out his phone and making a call to have someone bring him and Luna clothes over to the room, deciding that spending a few days there at the hotel was probably the best idea, instead of instantly taking Luna back to the house; worried she'd have a slip going back to the place all of her troubles started.

“All right.” He said, going back into the bathroom. “Tali is going to bring you and I some clothing.” He told her, grabbing a washcloth and bar of soap. “Until then, you can just wear one of the hotel room robes.”

He knelt by the side of the tub, dipping the cloth into the water and soaped it up, Henry made Luna sit up and started washing her grimy skin, trying his best to be gentle as he crossed the worst of the bruises and sore parts of her body. Luna moaned, the combination of the warm water, whirlpool jets and Henry's careful ministrations, Luna's sore and wrecked body relaxed, letting her slump forward and hang her head; whimpered softly when he accidentally touched a tender spot or moaning as his fingers loosened a knotted bit of muscle at the top of her shoulders.

“It never ceases to amaze me.” She whispered, blissfully numb and calm.

“What doesn't?” Henry replied, rinsing the soap off of her and turned his attention to her hair.

“You are older than almost all of them, aren't you?” She asked, tipping her head back. “Other than Emil and Titus.”

“I, more than likely, am.” He nodded, wetting her hair.

“They showed such uncaring brutality.” She moaned, closing her eyes. “You did as well, to an extent.”

“I was doing what I needed too, so I could get to you.” He replied, licking his lips and wondering where she was going with this. “To protect you.”

“Yet,” She fell quiet for a few minutes at the amazing feel of his fingers working into her tender scalp. “You are capable of such gentleness, that you can handle me with care, wash my body and hair, without leaving a single mark behind.”

“While, it takes strength to hurt someone.” Henry said, working some more shampoo into her hair. “It takes even more strength not to hurt someone.”

“And you are one incredibly strong man, Henry Cavill.” Luna smiled, leaning her back against the edge of the tub.

“For you, baby girl.” Henry smiled, kissing the top of her shoulder. “I am both strong, and incredibly weak.” He chuckled, and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. “Water is still warm, you want to soak a little longer?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“I do, Daddy.” She nodded at him, sinking into the water again.

Henry pressed his lips together, but the smile on his face was still evident. “All right, little one.” He replied, kissing her again and got up. “Oh, Tali must be here.” He said, at the sound of the knock on their room door.

“I'll be back, Nana.”

“How is she?” Tali asked, when Henry opened the door for her, carrying in a suitcase of Luna and Henry's clothing.

“Better, now that she's had some of my blood and a bath.” Henry replied, letting out a hard breath.

“Titus told me, they really hurt her.” She gulped, glancing in the direction of the bathroom.

“They did more than that.”

Luna heard the low murmur of Henry and Tali's voices in the other room and sighed, letting herself slip under the water, their voices muted out and leaving behind only the calm pounding of her heart in her ears. The water and beat of her heart felt peaceful, quieting her troubled thoughts and easing away her pain. Her eyes closed, tiny bubbles rising to the surface of the bubbling water from her nose, as she continued to hold her breath.

Hands dove into the water, gripping Luna by the shoulders and pulling her up to the surface and brushed her dripping hair out of her face.

“What are you doing, little one?” Henry asked, leveling his face with hers.

“I just wanted some quiet.” She replied, looking up at him.

Henry sighed and nodded at her, reaching back into the water to pull the plug on the drain, then grabbed one of the towels off the rack and setting it on the counter, before helping her out of the tub; then wrapping her up in the towel.

“Did she bring my toothbrush?” Luna asked, as he dried her off.

“Um, yeah.” Henry nodded, taking a robe off a hook on the back of the bathroom door and secured it around Luna. “I'll grab it for you.” He told her, going back to their open suitcase and took out her toothbrush. “She forgot the toothpaste, but luckily.” He said, entering the bathroom again and opening a drawer in the vanity.

“There's the customary one from the hotel.” He smiled, opening the packaging on the travel size toothpaste and wet her toothbrush, before putting a dab of the paste on it and holding it out to her. “What, baby?” He frowned, when she didn't take, just pushing his hand away from her.

“You want _Daddy_ to do it?” He asked, lifting a brow at her.

“Please.” She whimpered at him, biting her lip.

Henry licked his lips. “All right.” He whispered, nodding at her. “Open your mouth, baby.” He instructed her, a giddy feeling in his stomach. “Such a good girl, Luna.” He praised her, gently cupping her jaw in one hand as he brushed her teeth for her. “Tongue.” He smiled and brushed it, when she stuck it out, both of them chuckling.

“All right, let's rinse.” He poured her a bit of the travel size mouthwash the hotel also generously supplied and let her rinse her mouth out and spit into the sink. “Oh, both of us are starving.” He chuckled, as their stomach growled at the same time.

“You want some blood?” Luna asked, offering her wrist to him.

“No, little one.”

Henry shook his head at her, making her put her arm down. “You need your strength, not Daddy feeding from you.” He explained to her, running his fingers through her hair. “I can get blood elsewhere. I'm just going to order you something from room service.” He told her, kissing her forehead, tenderly.

“But, right now, I'm going to brush your hair.”

Henry scooped Luna up into his arms, making her giggle as he did, and carried her into the bedroom. Planting her between his thighs as they sat on the edge of the bed, Henry picked up her brush and attentively brushed her wet locks, careful and gentle, when he encountered a mat. Luna whimpered and pressed her back against his chest, shaking her head.

“Stop, please.” He gently admonished her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. “I know, it doesn't feel good. But, it has to be done.” He told her and continued to brush her hair. “There, all better.” He smiled, kissing her neck.

“I'm pretty sure, if I don't get that tummy full, it's going to come out and bite me.” Henry teased her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her against him. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked her, softly.

“When you made me breakfast, on Wednesday.” She mumbled, not looking at him.

A shiver of anger ran down Henry's back as he looked at her, wide eyed. “They didn't feed you?”

“They gave me food, but I didn't want to eat it.” She replied, in a small voice. “Looked yucky.”

“That's more than fair.” Henry nodded, nuzzling and kissing her neck, so happy to be able to touch her again. “Let's get you fed, then.” He said, reaching out and picking up the bedside phone. “What do you want, sweet girl?” He asked her, before dialing the room service number.

“Something comforting.” Luna replied, turning his lap to press her ear to his chest.

Henry chuckled, stroking her back and dialed the number, ordering her some food and something to drink. When the double knock on the room door came, Henry stood up and laid Luna down on the bed and opened the door, letting the servant push in the trolley of food, then tipped him as he went back out. He smiled at Luna, as he brought the food over to her, wanting her to be comfortable.

“No, no.” Henry shook his head, as she sat up. “No need.” He told her, tucking some pillows behind her back, propping her upright. “Daddy's going to take care of you, baby girl.” He cooed at her, soothingly.

“Ooo, hot chocolate.” Luna hummed, biting the corner of her lip, seeing the frothy and steaming cup.

“Yeah, it's cold and snowy outside. There's nothing better than a perfect cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, to warm the body and soul.” He smiled at her, picking the cup up and carefully holding it, so she could take a sip of it.

“So, good.” She smiled, savoring the rich taste. “What did you get me?” She asked, peeking at the trolley.

“Chicken soup with egg noodles.” He told her and scooped up a healthy spoonful of it. “Look at those chunks of chicken.” He chuckled, holding the spoon out to her. “What's wrong, Luna?” He asked, when she didn't open her mouth, then caught the issue.

“Carrots won't kill you, Nana. So, open your mouth.”

Pressing her lips together for a moment, Luna stubbornly opened her mouth and let Henry feed her the spoonful of soup.

“Don't you dare just swallow it.” He warned her, seeing it in her face. “Chew your food, little one.”

Luna looked at Henry darkly, as she dramatically chewed the mouthful of food and swallowed, even more begrudgingly to admit that the soup was really good and flavorful, but she didn't need to tell Henry that she liked it, he could feel it. It made him chuckle at her and give her several more bites of it, before picking up a plate that made Luna's eyes grow.

“Oh, yeah.” Henry laughed, nodding at her face. “Daddy knew you'd go wild for some of this.” He teased her, picking up a fork and loading it up with super creamy Fettuccine Alfredo. “Ah-ah.” he shook his head at her as she reached out and leaned forward.

“Sit back and tuck your hands under your thighs.” He instructed her, lifting a brow at her slowly puffing out bottom lip. “That's a good girl.” He smirked and brought the loaded fork to her lips.

“Mmm.” Luna moaned, licking her lips and rolling her eyes shut at the magical explosion of flavor in her mouth. “That's so good, Daddy.”

“I bet it is, little one.” He laughed, taking a bite himself. “Oh, that is really good.” He nodded, picking up a silk napkin and wiped Luna's mouth with it. “All right, I have one more surprise for you, sweet girl.” He smiled at her, reaching into the middle shelf of the trolley.

Luna gasped seeing it. “Daddy.” She whispered, licking her lips.

“Molten Lava cake, with peanut butter and caramel.” He grinned at her, the laser focused look on her face as she slowly licked her lips. “You want some?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Yes, please.” She nodded her head, urgent.

After getting her tummy full, Henry turned down the lights and pulled the curtains closed, then laid down with Luna. Feeling her fidget and burrow as close against him as she possibly could as he wrapped his arms around her and curved his large body around her dainty and bruised one.

“Ssshhh.” He hushed her restless whimpers. “Hush, baby. You're all right, Daddy's here.” He whispered into her ear and hair, then sighed, as she continued to fuss. “Look at me.” He cooed at her, cupping her cheek and turning her head to look back at him. “Ah.” He sighed, kissing her temple.

“I see that _little_ face.” He smiled at her, stroking her cheek. “Open your mouth.” He told her, gently.

Luna blinked up at him, but did as she was told, feeling _very_ Little, and Henry gently eased his thumb into her mouth. She gently closed her lips around his thumb, careful not to bite down on it and explored it with her tongue. Henry grinned at her, holding his hand still as she probed around it, letting her decide, if she wanted to take to what he was offering her, as an added source of comfort.

She didn't Little very often, and when she did, she didn't allow herself to fully give into it, shy and unaccustomed to how it felt and how she needed Henry to so completely take care of her in that state. So, neither of them truly knew what age her Little self was, when she was immersed in it. Relaxing, Luna gave Henry's thumb a gentle, testing and exploitative suck, and both of them were surprised at how it felt.

She moaned softly around his thumb, giving it another, stronger, suck and rubbed her tongue against it. Henry felt her relax and the increase the suction around his thumb, locking it into her mouth. He liked the gentle suckle feeling, her warm velvety tongue caressing and rubbing along his thumb. Luna wrapped her hand around his wrist, snuggling her back into his chest and purred softly, before completely relaxing her worn out body, and falling asleep; for the first time in almost four days.

Henry got as much relief from Luna falling asleep and finding comfort, than Luna got from the surprise of loving to suck his thumb. When he was sure she was asleep and peaceful, Henry carefully slipped his thumb free of her mouth, smirking as she sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, then eased out of bed, tucking her in. Using the phone in the sitting room of the suite, Henry dialed the front desk and kept his voice low.

“Yes, Mr. Cavill?” The receptionist answered.

“I would like to know what's on your _menu_.” Henry replied, glancing back at Luna as she shifted in bed.

“Do you have a preference?”

“Female.” He replied, running a hand through his hair, feeling the slight shake in it and the primal growl of his stomach, he hadn't fed since Luna was taken, so he was hungry and the spot on his shoulder, where the Vampire had stabbed him, throbbed, even with it being mostly healed.

“We have several female donors.” The receptionist replied, typing quickly on the computer. “We have a twenty-eight year old female, AB Positive blood type, from Argentina.” He read off the list. “Also, a thirty-nine year old, German woman with a B Negative blood type.”

Henry pressed his lips together. “Do you have any O Negative?” He asked, feeling a bit persnickety.

“Two. A twenty year old, from the US and a thirty-one from France.”

“I'll have the O Negative from France.” Henry replied, licking his lips and feeling his gums throb.

“Would you like me to send her to your room?”

“No.” Henry snapped, quickly.

“All right, we have a private feeding room on your floor, if you would like that?”

Henry looked over at Luna and shook his head. “No, just send up some of her blood.”

“Very well.” The receptionist answered, cordially. “We'll have it sent up presently, Mr. Cavill.”

“Thank you.” He sighed and hung up.

The full glass of still warm blood arrived several minutes later and Henry sat down with it, situating himself in his seat, so he could see Luna in bed, as he sipped at it. The stress and tension that had built and knotted up every one of his muscles and made his head throb, slowly started to unravel as he drank his blood and watched the easy rise and fall of Luna's side as she slept, and the soothing pound of her resting heart rate.

He felt the tremor between their bond and set down the almost empty glass, standing up, as Luna whined, then sat bolt upright, breathing labored and shaking hard as heavy tears dripped down her cheeks, sobbing.

“Hey now.” Henry called to her, keeping his voice soft. “Whoa.” He soothed her, feeling her jerk as his fingertips touched her trembling arm. “Ssshh, Luna, it's all right. _You're_ all right, sweetheart.”

“Daddy?” Luna whimpered, grabbing at Henry. “Gods, Henry.” She mewled, as he pulled her into his lap and rocked her.

“I know, sweet girl.” He nodded, stroking her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead. “I know, but you're here with me now, baby. You're safe again, I promise you that.”

“He wants to be King.” Luna whimpered, despondent.

“What?” Henry squeaked, tipping her head back to look up at him. “What was that?”

“Emil, he wants to be King.” She repeated, blinking her wet eyes at him. “He thought that by kidnapping me, he could use it to get rid of you and Titus, and become King himself. That not even the Duke of Russia could dispute his claim, since he was the second person Arius turned.”

Henry's mouth hung open as he slowly blinked at her, the revelation of her words hitting him. “He told you that?”

“Mmhm.” Luna nodded at him, biting the corner of her lip.

His jaw stiffened and rubbed her back, more trying to soothe himself at the moment than her, realizing that Emil had tried to use her to do harm to him and Titus. He hated himself so much. He had failed protecting her so badly, that she ended up being a pawn in something she didn't even fully understand. Even when he tried keeping Luna out of the political situations of the Vampire Society, trying to make sure there wasn't any information one of his or Titus's enemies thought they could force out of her.

It still wasn't enough.

“Are you mad at me?” Luna's voice cut through his thoughts.

Henry's face softened and shook his head. “No.” He said, softly. “No, baby. Of course, I'm not mad at you.” He told her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. “You did _nothing_ wrong, Luna. Nothing.” He assured her and kept rocking her.

“You've been so strong, baby girl.” He cooed into her ear, he was proud of her, given everything that had happened to her. “I'm so proud of you. You never gave up.”

“I wanted to.” She whispered into his neck.

“I know, but you didn't, sweetie.” He praised her, trying to ease her mind. “That takes a great amount of strength.” He said, smiling down at her.

“I missed you.” Luna told him, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

“I missed you too, love.” He replied, stroking her cheek. “So fucking much.”

Henry laid back, letting Luna lay on top of him, her weight on his chest was reassuring for both of them. They were quiet for a bit, when Henry heard a strange slurping sound coming out of Luna and tilted his head to the side and lifted a brow, seeing her thumb firmly wedged in her mouth, and brushed her hair off her face.

“You like that, don't you?” He asked, watching her blush as she realized he caught her. “It's all right, if you do, Nana.” He persuaded her as she slowly pulled her thumb out of her mouth. “What worries you, about letting yourself be fully Little?” He asked her, curiously, feeling her struggling to keep it under control.

Luna shrugged her shoulder, circling her finger around the button on the front of Henry's shirt. “I'm just afraid.” She mumbled.

“Of what?”

“Being _too_ needy.” She whispered, chewing on her lip. “Not being the kind of Little you want.” She licked her lips and shifted against him. “Getting hurt.”

“You think, if you do Little, I won't want you any more, especially if you're not the Little I want, and I'll hurt you, because of it?” Henry asked, hurt at the thought of it, that she felt he would.

“Yeah.”

“No, Luna.” He shook his head. “I told you, whether you're Little or yourself, it's fine with me. I love you, _all_ of you. There is nothing in this world that will cause me to not love you or stop wanting you.” He promised and hugged his arms around her, wanting her to feel his love encircle her. “I love you, through and through, Luna Davenport, and nothing will _ever_ change that.”

“I know.” Luna hummed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. “I love you too, Henry.” She whispered, eyes closing. “I do..” She started, then blushed. “I do like—sucking—on my thumb. But, your thumb is a lot better.” She admitted, chuckling.

“I'll get you something to suck on, then.” Henry told her, kissing the top of her head. “I don't want you just sucking on your thumb. Though, I don't mind you sucking on mine.”

“What's the difference?” Luna asked, picking her head up. “Between my thumb and yours? Other than, size.”

“I'm _Daddy_ , and I like the feel of you sucking on it.” He smirked at her, unashamed to say it.

Luna snorted at him, and laid her head back down. “That's more than fair.”

– –

Henry woke up, when his brain realized that not a single part of his body was touching Luna, like they would be, when they fell asleep together, and sat up in bed. The sound of the shower reached him from the open bathroom door and got out of bed, finding Luna standing in the glass enclosure and scrubbing vigorously at her skin.

“Nana, what is it?” He frowned, opening the shower door.

“I can't get the feeling of them off my skin, Hen.”

Henry heaved a sigh and nodded his head. “Careful, you'll rub your skin raw, babe.”

“I don't care, I don't want to feel it anymore.” She panted, dropping the sponge and stepping underneath the scalding hot water. “It won't go away, Henry.” She whimpered, as she stood dripping naked in the middle of the bathroom.

“Help me.” She said, in a breathy voice.

“How?” He frowned at her.

“Your touch is the only thing that makes any sense to me.” She whispered, staring at him wide eyed.

“Luna.” Henry whispered back, breathy.

“Please?” She pouted, tugging at his shirt. “Please, make it go away.”

Henry's mouth worked as he stared at her, the thought of replacing the lingering rough and unwanted touches of those Vampire bastards with his own gentle and craved touches, made every inch of Henry's body shiver and ripple, in response. Luna stepped closer to him, standing up on her tiptoes and kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck.

“Wait.” He said, pulling away from her.

“What?” Luna blinked, afraid she'd done something wrong. “What did I do?”

“Oh no, love.” Henry shook his head, cupping her face in his hands. “You haven't done anything wrong, sweet girl. I just-” He took a deep breath and let it out. “I don't want to hurt you.” He whispered, softly, licking his lips and looking at her tenderly. “Just, give me a few minutes.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Luna nodded, sheepish and shy.

“All right.” He smiled, kissing her cheek. “I'll be right back.” He told her, stepping out of the room.

Henry disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a black tube in his hand. Setting it down on the nightstand, Henry took a towel and dried Luna off, then took her by the hand and guided her back to the bed and sat her down, before rummaging through their suitcase; pulling out a thing of lotion. Bringing it back to her, Henry kissed her softly on the lips and opened the jar of lotion, scooping up some in his strong fingers.

“Hen--”

“Ssshh.” He hushed her, kissing her again. “Trust me.” He whispered softly, picking up her arm and started rubbing the lotion into her skin.

Luna nodded and moaned, the cool peppermint in the whipped, shea lotion felt so good on her hot and irritated skin. Henry rubbed and massaged her body, like her skin and muscles were warm putty, in his broad palms and strong fingers. He rubbed the lotion from her fingertips to her shoulder and neck, kneading the tense cord of muscle at the back of her neck, before moving over to do the same with her other arm, taking his time and several minutes to work his way up her arm.

She was melting, by the time he got her to lay face down on the bed and started on her back, sides and hips. She moaned and whimpered as he pressed the tips of his fingers up and down her spine, kneading his knuckles between her shoulder-blades and the base of her neck. Henry moved to her feet, laughing as she squirmed and giggled as he worked his thumbs into the arch of her feet; very ticklish. He was delicate with her still sore and tender ankle, working up her calf and placing a feather light kiss to the back of her knees.

His hands rubbed her thighs, then stopped, hovering above her bottom. He planted his arms on either side of her hips, leaning over her as he pressed delicate kisses down her spine to the base of her back, one hand moving to cup one of her cheeks, holding it like he was palming a basketball. Slowly kneading her bottom in his hands, his thumbs gliding over the valley between them, just brushing the back of her folds, before turning her onto her back; smiling at her soft and relaxed face. Henry rubbed his palms on the top of her thighs, warming them up, before venturing one hand between them and smirked.

She was _wet_.

Scooping up some more lotion, Henry worked it into her stomach and between her breasts to her chest and collarbone. He followed the full curve underneath her breast, swiping at her rosy nipples with the pad of his thumb, his mouth watering as they hardened and pebbled.

“It feels good.” Luna whispered to him, as he lowered his mouth to devour one of them.

All she could feel now, or think of, was his strong touch rubbing the fragrant lotion into her skin, the ghost of them still caressing every inch of her body. She whined and pushed up against his mouth as he allowed his fangs to sink into the swell of her breast, her fingers tangled into the back of his curls, the tickle of his beard against her sensitive skin, making more of the wet heat pool between her legs. Henry swirled his tongue around her nipple and bite mark, leaving a red trail in its wake. He could feel the throb of desire and satisfaction in their bond, his cock growing as he did.

“Henry.” She whimpered, tugging on the boxers he wore.

He normally slept naked, but with Luna's abuse, had started wearing boxers or shorts to bed, so she felt more comfortable while sleeping with him. He smirked as she tugged on the waistband and obliged her by pulling them off. Luna swallowed, seeing his half erect cock, heavy between his thick thighs and sat up, licking her lips.

“Can I touch you?” She asked, looking up at him.

“You can touch whatever you want, love.” He smirked, winking at her and stood up straight. “You don't have to ask.” He added, slowly licking his lips as her fingers touched the outside of his thigh.

Luna traced the line of the muscle in his thigh over to the edge of his hip and his tight stomach, pushing her fingers up to his chest, before turning and going back down. Henry gasped and rolled his eyes shut as her fingers moved over his lower abdomen to the dark forest there, before touching the base of his cock. Luna swallowed and looked up at Henry, his eyes were closed, the corner of his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his head slightly tilted back.

Shyly, Luna moved her fingers down his long shaft and wrapped her hand around it, feeling him grow firmer and bigger against her palm. “You're, uh-” She gulped, studying him. “ _large."_

Henry chuckled, opening his eyes. “I am _'well endowed'_.” He smiled at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Are you going to lay down with me?” She asked, lifting a questioning brow at him. 

Henry nodded his head, sitting down beside her on the bed and smiled softly, as she put her arm around his shoulders and started kissing him. He followed her lead and let her do what she wanted and take her time, opening his arms as she slipped into his lap, shivering as her bottom brushed his cock. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap, pressing the inside of her thighs to the outside of his. Henry broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and moved them, so he sat up against the headboard and she sat more comfortably in his lap, hands stroking and caressing her back and sides, as he kissed her neck. 

They kissed slow, enjoying their intimacy and touch, moaning at the contact and taste of the other. With Luna distracted, and enjoying kissing him, Henry reached out and picked up the black tube of silicone lubricant, popping the cap open with his thumb and wrapping his arms around her waist, to squeeze some into his hand. Luna gasped, feeling the cool gel touch her heated skin and shivered as Henry's hand dipped between her legs, caressing the dripping folds of her pussy, and feeling the muscles of her thighs quiver in response. He rubbed his thick and slick fingers over the length of her pussy a few times, letting her relax under his touch again, then gingerly slipped the tip of his middle finger between them, touching the edge of the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. 

Luna whimpered and bit her lip, toes curling and thighs tensing in response. Henry leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the spot under her jaw and ear, flicking the tip of his tongue against the flutter of her pulse, pounding against his lips, and sucked gently, as he gradually pushed his slick finger into her warmth, moaning against her throat as he imagined his cock inside of her pleasant heat. She let out a breathy sigh, her head falling back and rocking her hips against his finger and hand. 

“Fuck, you're just dripping down my hand.” He purred, feeling his palm grow slick with her juices. “I can't wait to have you dripping down my cock too.” He moaned, using his thumb to rub her swollen clit. “That's right.” He panted, smirking at her. 

“Ride Daddy's hand, Princess.” He cooed at her, his cock twitching. 

“Damn, Henry.” She panted back, forearms pressed to his shoulders as she moved against his hand, whimpering and pressed her lips together, when he crooked his finger against her sweet spot. 

“Mmhmm.” Henry nodded, tickling her entrance with his index finger, before starting to ease it inside with the first. “Now, now.” He purred at her, shaking his head as she tensed at the start of the stretch. “Relax.” He told her, gripping her hip with his free hand, to steady her. 

“Focus on how good it feels to have my fingers in you.” 

Henry fully opened his side of their bond, letting his desire and how turned on he was, wash over her in heavy waves, mingling and mixing with her own faltering feelings, and felt her relax again, enabling him to start pushing his index finger in fully with his middle finger. He worked his fingers in and out of her, thrusting them up as she pushed down on them, driving them deeper with each movement. Luna cried out and dropped her head back, as his blunt fingertips connected with her cervix, a strong tremble quaking through her body. 

“Fuck, Henry!” She yelled out, eyes rolling into the back of her head and snapped open, a dark and lusty expression darkening her ice blue eyes. “I want you inside me, so bad.” She panted, out of breath and a light sheen of sweat blooming on her warm pink skin. 

“I know you do.” Henry replied, in a husky voice. “Trust me, Daddy, knows you do, sweet girl.” He cooed at her, breaking out in a sweat himself, and they hadn't even gotten started yet. “We'll get there.” He told her, kneading her butt cheek in his free hand, digging his nails into her supple skin. 

“There's no rush.” 

He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his, making them even more out of breath as they devoured each other, like a pack of hungry wolves. When his fingers glided in and out of her core with ease, Henry slipped a final, and third, finger inside of her; wanting to make sure she was well enough prepared and opened to accommodate his thick cock. He could feel how sore her core still was, from her ordeal, hearing it in the faint whimpers that lined her pleasured moans. He spread his thick fingers inside of her, slowly, making her whine as he did, her rolling hips faltering, and held them open for several long moments, before closing them again. 

Wet sounds filled the suite, growing louder the easier his thick digits moved inside of her, his hand dripping with her fluids. 

When he felt she was opened enough, Henry pulled his fingers from inside of her, sucking them into his mouth for a few moments, licking them clean. He smirked at her as she rested limply against his chest, rubbing her lips against his collarbone. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Henry shifted in bed and got up, easily supporting her relaxed body against his chest, picked up the lubricant and pulled out a chair from the desk in the room. 

“What are you doing?” Luna asked, playfully biting his neck. 

“Leveling the playing field.” Henry replied, sitting down and positioned her to sit and straddle his lap. 

Luna wrapped her legs around Henry's waist and the ladder-back chair, their bodies completely flush together. Pushing her up a little bit, Henry opened the lubricant again and heavily coated his cock with it, wanting to sink into her core with as much ease and smoothness, he possibly could. Tossing the bottle on the foot of the bed, Henry wrapped an arm around her thighs, pushing her up and holding her there, nuzzling his face between her breasts as they were perfectly positioned in his face, while reaching between them to his cock. 

“Hen-ry.” She shuttered, feeling the head of his member rub against her soaking wet folds, spreading the clear gel and his precum over them and her cheeks, before he started to slowly line himself up with her core. 

“Luna.” He whispered back, kissing the side of her breast as he slowly lowered her onto his shaft. 

She shifted and wiggled her hips, the more he filled her up. He smirked and pushed her back slightly and looked between their bodies, chuckling and rubbing her lower belly, feeling the bulge of his cock through her stomach as she sat flush on his thighs, and housed him so completely inside of her. Licking his lips, intoxicating lust flowing back and forth between them, Henry hugged her close again, nuzzling and kissing the side of her face. 

Luna rolled her hips and felt every inch of Henry's manhood rub against her insides, head nudging and rubbing her cervix as her pelvic walls held him snuggling inside of her. Henry ghosted his fingertips up and down her spine, stimulating her raw nerve-endings. Every square inch of Luna's body, inside and out, was alive and attuned with Henry, it was like he was in her very cells. He touched her, fingertips caressing and gliding over every bit of skin he could reach, as Luna continued to rock into him, hugging her arms around his neck. 

Henry held her hips, pressing her down in his lap and pushing up in tune with her swaying hips. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging his head back so they could kiss, feeling his confidence and desire infect her, like everything else about him did. 

Their eyes locked as they came together, whispering each other's names in the peak of their orgasms, then laid limply together. Luna tucked her head against Henry's chest and he locked his heavy arms around her body, slumping a little bit in the chair; a sweet and lazy smile on his face. 

Rubbing her back, Henry stood up, his soft cock slipping free from inside her. Luna weakly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling their combined releases dripping down her thighs and smearing all over his hips. Henry supported her bottom as he carried her around the room, not willing to set her down just yet. He stood in front of the window with her, a full moon hung over the distant sea and the stars bright and twinkling in the inky sky. 

Henry wanted them to stay like this forever, so much. To hold this moment, like he held her, feeling her light breath on his shoulder, as she dozed off, and the strong pound of her heart against the slow beat of his own. He turned his face into her hair and took a deep breath, eyes closing, as he held it all in his mind.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Henry attend the trial of her tormentors and their judgment.
> 
> Then, try to pick up the pieces of their life together.

Luna laid next to Henry in bed, the hotel room suite slowly growing brighter, as morning neared. She was on her side, while Henry was flat on his stomach, arms folded under his pillow and head resting on them; still naked from their lovemaking. Her fingers danced over and caressed his broad back, feeling how soft his relaxed muscles were under her fingertips. Sighing softly, she pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder-blades, nuzzling into his side with a happy and content smile on her lips as she pressed her cheek against his back and fell back to sleep.

– –

“Are you ready for this?” Henry asked, stroking the small of Luna's back.

The Council trial for Luna's kidnapping and abuse was due to start soon, so Luna and Henry were back in London to attend the proceedings. Luna bit her lip and stared down at her feet, she had been trying to prepare herself for seeing them again and answering all the questions the panel was possibly going to give her. Henry and Titus had coached her the best they could, so she wouldn't be surprised or startled, but practice could only ready someone to a certain point.

“It's not like I have a choice.” She mumbled.

Henry rested his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back. “You _always_ have a choice, baby girl.” He told her, offering her a soft smile.

A door to their left opened and a young woman stepped into the corridor.

“Ms. Davenport?”

“Yes?” Luna replied, looking up at her.

“I'm Mrs. Nevins, will you please come in?” She asked her, stepping sideways and holding the door open.

Luna looked up at Henry, eyes big.

“I'll be right behind you, love.” He assured her, kissing her forehead.

Nodding, Luna followed Mrs. Nevins into the Council room, shyly meeting the eye of all five of the Council members as she was shown to her seat. Henry took a seat behind her, resting his hand on her back, to let her know that he was there with her. Titus nodded his head to her, as he sat on his dais, behind the council.

“Please, state your name.” One of the council members asked Luna.

“Luna Jade Davenport.” She replied, licking her lips.

“Is it true you are Prince Henry's Nexum?”

“It is.” Luna nodded, looking over her shoulder at him.

“How old are you?”

“I turn twenty-six, next month.”

“How long has Ms. Davenport been your Nexum, Mr. Cavill?” The councilor asked, tilting their head to see Henry.

“Eight months.” Henry replied, sitting up straighter.

“Ms. Davenport, I am Prime Adept Cadwell, I will be the lead presiding over this trial. Should you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to speak up.”

“I will, thank you.”

Nodding her head back, Cadwell proceeded with the meeting. “Please, bring in Emil Varro.”

A door to the left of Titus's dais opened and Emil was brought into the room, wearing a pair of thick and heavy silver cuffs, the skin of his wrists irritated, raw and blistered. He looked over at Luna and scowled at her, hands tightening into fists. The guard handling Emil situated him in front of the Council and stood gloomily behind him.

“Emil Tomas Angelos Varro, it is by way of this council to find out the depth of your involvement into the matter of the kidnapping, abuse and imprisonment of Prince Henry Cavill's Nexum, Luna Jade Davenport.” Cadwell addressed him, narrowing her eyes.

“How do you plead?”

“No contest.” Emil growled back, yanking on his bonds.

“Very well.” Cadwell nodded, her expression never softening. “What is the meaning of your allegation, in ridding Vampire Society of your King and Heir?”

Emil narrowed his eyes at the room, baring his teeth for a moment. “I, Emil Tomas Angelos Varro, second made of Arius Varro, was made for that throne.” He hissed, pointing at Titus.

“Not him!”

“You've had this _delusion_ for eons, Emil.” Titus shook his head at his brother.

– –

Emil swept up the steps of the central building in Athens, his heavy cloak flowing behind him as he entered the building, seeking out one of his generals.

“How can I help you?” A familiar voice asked as Emil stormed into one of the rooms.

“I'm looking for the General.” Emil replied, looking the blond over with narrowed eyes.

“The General isn't here.”

“Then, where is he?”

“He is at home, I can take you to him, if you like?”

Emil stepped sideways. “Lead the way, Colonel.” He said, extending his arm towards to the door.

Nodding, the Colonel stepped from behind his desk and led the way out, then to his carriage. The ride to the General's home was a long one, out to the countryside. The carriage stopped outside a humble cottage and the Colonel showed Emil inside.

“The General will be with you presently.” He told him, stepping back outside.

Emil frowned at the sound of something scraping on the outside of the door, but shrugged and waited for the General to appear. It was several, impatient, minutes before the tall and lean General appeared in the living area.

“How can I help you, Captain Angelos?” the General asked, lifting a blond brow at Emil.

“I received intelligence on one of your men, sir.” Emil replied, squaring his shoulders.

“Oh, and who would that be?”

“Your son.”

The General lifted his eyes to Emil, brows drawn together. “What is the intelligence, Emil?” He asked, slowly pouring himself a drink.

“That men have been disappearing under his command.” Emil explained, holding out a thick and wax sealed scroll.

Setting his drink down, the General took the scroll and broke its seal, slowly unrolling it. His eyes narrowed as he read through the scroll, a long list of names of men that had disappeared on his son's command in the last year. He only knew two of the names on the list, then rolled it back up and set it down beside his drink.

“Titus.” He said in a low and even voice.

“Yes, sir.” Emil nodded, smirking.

“You called, Arius?” the Colonel's voice replied as he reappeared from the door the General had entered through.

“Have you been trying to turn people again?” Arius asked, fixing his blue eyes on Titus.

“No, sir, I have not.” Titus replied, frowning and shaking his head. “I told you of the two I attempted to turn; Acacius and Isa. I swear, as your son, that I didn't kill or attempt to turn any others.”

A small shiver raced down both Titus and Arius's backs as Titus used his side of their bond, to prove his innocence and honesty. Emil looked between the two of them, blinking confused, and a growing suspicion in the pit of his stomach. Arius took a deep breath and let it out with a growling hum, turning to look at Emil.

“Are the rest of these names forged?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Emil's eyes panned between Titus and Arius, feeling his plan crumbling through his fingers. He had fully intended to have Titus removed as Arius's Colonel and take the spot for himself, furthering his career in the military for Greece. But, it seemed that plan had just gotten blown apart by a piece of information he was missing.

Arius stepped in front of Emil, eyes locked on his. “Did you _forge_ those names?” He asked, glamouring him.

“I did.” Emil nodded, the small bit of his brain conscious of what was going on tried to break free of Arius's control.

“Why?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I want to be Colonel.” Emil replied.

“You think you would do a better job than Titus?” Arius smirked at him, greatly amused.

“I do.”

Arius laughed at him, releasing Emil from the glamour. “The audacity of this Human.” He shook his head and looked back at Titus, grinning. “He's got balls.”

“What are we going to do with him, Arius?” Titus asked, glowering at Emil.

“I'm going to turn him.” Arius said, looking back at Emil, nodding his head.

“You want to turn someone that just tried to blackmail me?” Titus snapped, eyeing Arius. “He could have exposed it, he did expose us. If he's told anyone else about this, I can be killed!” He argued.

“He'll pay for all of it.” Arius assured Titus. “Nothing scares a man into obedience more than his mortality, and if he has told anyone else of this false intelligence. We'll dispatch them, presently.”

Titus growled low in his throat, but didn't say anything more, not wishing to cause Arius to have any wrath against him.

– –

“Your reasoning for the abduction of Ms. Davenport, was to use her for what? A bargaining chip or a trap.”

“The _plan_ was to hold the little bitch for a few days-” Emil hissed, glaring dark and sharp daggers into Luna, over his shoulder.

Luna shivered and her skin wanted to crawl inside of her, but Henry leaned forward and rubbed her back, whispering something softly into her ear. Emil smirked, huffing at her, amused by his sway over her fear of him.

“Mr. Varro!” Cadwell roared at him.

Growling, Emil turned back to the Council “Then, after obtaining her, have word sent that she was being held and that if Cavill wanted her back, he and Titus would have to show up at a predetermined location, that would have been set up as an ambush, to have them killed.” He explained.

“And how did you think you were going to manage killing the second, and currently, _the_ oldest Vampire in the world, along with his Heir and Child?” Another Council member, Overton, asked, narrowing his eyes at Emil.

“I was smart enough to figure out a way to prevent Cavill from finding his Nexum, and you think, I wouldn't figure out how to kill them either?” Emil laughed, meeting the eye of the Council and Titus.

“How _did_ you manage that?” Cadwell asked, lifting a brow at him.

“I've been an Inquisitor for this Society for seven hundred years.” He replied, still laughing at them. “I know every vampire's weakness and how to use it against them.” He told them. “Back in the seventeenth century, Inquisitors would employ something called, _'Argentum Locus'_ or the _Silver Room_.”

“A room would be constructed of the highest grade and purity Silver available. Four walls, a ceiling and floor with nothing else, not even windows. The accused Vampire would be stripped naked and placed in the room, as we all know, silver is our greatest weakness.”

Emil held up his red, bloody and blistered wrists as an example. “Rather painful.”

“It was in an interrogation of a Vampire and his Child, that I learned that the silver acted as a barrier to their bond.” He continued to explain to them. “I had taken his Child, after he had been suspected of selling out fellow Vampires for his own protection.”

– –

“Mr. Winters.” Emil greeted the distraught Vampire.

“Please, Mr. Varro.” Mr. Winters begged, withering in the agony his Child was in. “I was told you had taken my Child, but I'm unsure where or even why.”

“What do you mean you don't know _where_ he is?” Emil asked, narrowing his eyes at him, suspecting a trap.

“The last moment I was aware of his location was a few moments after you arrested him, but since then, all I have felt was his sustained anguish.” Mr. Winters explained to him, frantically looking around.

Emil studied the other Vampire, but realized that he was too distraught and distracted by his pained Child to be lying to him. “We do have your Child here, in this building, Mr. Winters.” He told him, not letting on to anything more. “If you wish him to be returned to you, and you both to walk out of this building, together and alive, you'll do everything I say.”

– –

“You kept this information to yourself?”

“I figured the _smart_ Vampires in our Society already knew of it.” He snickered at them.

The Council murmured amongst themselves for a minute, before turning their attention back to him.

“How were you going to kill your King and Heir?” Another of the Council questioned him.

Emil clamped his mouth shut and stared blankly at them.

“Mr. Varro, answer Mr. Sayers' question.” Cadwell scolded him, lips pressing into a flat line. “Mr. Varro.” She hissed, as he remained silent, then huffed. “Take him out. If Mr. Varro will not speak, then one of his cohorts will.”

The guard nodded his head at the High Councilor, grabbed Emil by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

“Please, bring in Mr. Daemon Santos.” She called for the next of Emil's entourage.

Luna tensed seeing Daemon get dragged into the room and forced to stand in front of the Council, her breathing slightly increasing as she remembered waking up, frightened, as he stuck a needle in her neck, starting her ordeal. Henry looked up at Titus, a silent question in his eyes, to which Titus nodded his head. Henry moved his chair from behind Luna, to beside her, taking her hand in his and holding it in his lap, rubbing her arm and whispering quietly to her, trying to calm her down and make her feel safe again.

“You're doing so well, Luna.” He told her, his lips gently brushing the cove of her ear. “I'm so proud of you, sweetie.” He encouraged and praised her, kissing her cheek.

Luna shook her head, trying to shake the images starting to funnel through her mind, desperate for them to stay firmly in the black recess of her mind, that she had been able to shove them into. She clutched at Henry's hand so hard she left deep, crescent shaped, nail marks in his skin, but Henry didn't care.

“Daemon Javier Santos, you are accused of kidnapping, drugging and transporting a Nexum, without permission, imprisonment, treason and aiding in the attempt of the murder of the King and Heir.” Cadwell listed off his crimes.

“How do you plead?”

“Not guilty.” Daemon replied, swallowing thickly.

“You deny drugging and kidnapping Ms. Davenport, under the direction of Mr. Emil Varro, in his attempt to kill your King and Heir?” Sayers asked, lifting skeptical brow at him.

“I do.” He nodded, clearly shaking his shoes.

Shaking her head, Cadwell looked over at Luna. “Ms. Davenport, is this the man that did the fore accused actions?”

“Yes.” Luna replied in a weak voice, nodding.

“Thank you, Ms. Davenport.” Cadwell answered, giving Luna a sympathetic smile. “What do you have to say for yourself now, Mr. Santos?” She asked, turning her attention back to him.

“Nothing, Councilor.” Daemon replied, eyes on the floor.

“Very well.” She answered, scribbling something down on a pad of paper in front of her. “Are you aware of Mr. Varro's plans to kill the King and Heir?” She asked, glancing up at him.

“I am not.” Daemon admitted, still staring at the floor.

Sighing, Cadwell made a dismissive motion with her hand and Daemon was taken out of the room.

There was a short pause, before Daemon's brother Diego was brought in and questioned, pleading not guilty just like Daemon did, and giving even fewer answers and information. But, the last person, the person both Luna and Henry had been dreading, was finally brought in to stand judgment.

Bronwyn Hadley.

She glared knives into Luna and Henry as they brought her in, the usually immaculate female was a complete mess. Her red hair was untidy and unkempt, her make-up messy and leaving trails down her cheeks as her murderous green eyes watered from the pain and discomfort of her silver cuffs. But, it didn't make Wyn look any less intimidating and wild.

If it did anything, it enhanced it.

“Bronwyn Sybil Hadley,” Cadwell spoke, leveling her eyes at the female Vampire. “you are accused of kidnapping, imprisonment, treason, attempted murder of your King and Heir, and the encouraged torture of Ms. Davenport. How do you plead?”

“Guilty.” Wyn hissed at her, like an angry cat, and turned her head to look at Luna and Henry. “I'd do it again, too.” She added, darkly. “You fucking bitch!” She suddenly howled and tried launching herself at Luna.

Luna yelped and jerked, almost jumping into Henry's lap as she tried to get away from the crazed Wyn. Henry narrowed his eyes at Bronwyn, wrapping his arms around Luna's trembling body and hugged her against his chest, kissing her hair and trying to soothe and calm her down.

“Ms. Hadley!” Cadwell barked at Wyn, leaning forward in her seat. “Control yourself!”

Wyn's guard struggled to hold her back and get her under control again. After several minutes and several strongly worded threats, Wyn was subdued.

“How did you and Mr. Varro become intertwined?” Overton asked, resting back in his chair.

“He took me in, after my Maker died.” Wyn replied, showing the first bit of pity Luna had ever seen.

– –

Sebastian had met and turned Bronwyn in Ireland, two year before the Black Plague reached England, in 1348. But, three years after that, Sebastian took his own life, leaving a still infant Wyn alone, fending for herself. She had barely survived on her own, when she encountered Emil in Paris, they had only met once before, not long after she had been turned.

Feeling sorry and pitying her, Emil took Bronwyn under his wing, and showed her how to survive and fend for herself, setting her up to be successful and accomplished. And, when Henry broke up with her, unable to tolerate her radical behavior any longer, it was Emil she ran to with her broken heart.

“Don't fuss over that runt.” Emil told her, patting her on the back as she cried into his chest. “He's not worth all these tears, Wynnie.” He said, cupping her face in his hands and wiping them away. “You need a real Vampire that can take care of you, the right way.”

Less than two months after her breaking up with Henry, even though she still loved him, Bronwyn and Emil started a relationship, their personalities played off of each other and enhanced the worst of their tendencies.

– –

“What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Hadley?” Cadwell asked, exasperated. “And chose your words carefully, I will not have any more outbursts.” She added, daring Wyn to act out again.

“I already said it.” Wyn growled. “I'd change nothing of what I did and helped do! She took the love of my existence, I planned to make that filthy Human pay for contaminating Henry against me.”

“So, you admit, you helped take her and attempt to kill the, so-called, love of your existence. So, Mr. Varro could become King?”

“I do.” She nodded, unashamed.

“Until that snitch, Iain, gave us up. It was _'against his morals'_ to treat a Human the way she _deserves_ to be treated.” She turned her head and looked Luna in the eyes. “You'd think, after all of those Vampires, one of them would have _fucked_ some sense into her, or she would have _swallowed_ the point.”

The growl that emanated out of Henry, filled the room as he scowled at her, wishing he could wrap his hands around her throat and throttle her, trembling as he tried to contain his rage and hold himself back. Wyn smirked at him, watching as she crawled underneath his skin.

“How did Mr. Varro plan on killing the King and Heir?” Cadwell asked, shaking her head at Wyn.

“Silver Nitrate.” Wyn replied, rather proudly. “Emil had a personal scientist find a way to make a type of pure liquid silver, that when injected into a Vampire's body, effectively melts them from inside, out.”

“How is this substance administered?”

“That's only limited by your puny imagination.” Wyn replied, tartly. “Extremely painful, from what I saw of the test subjects.” She added, driving home the point, by looking Titus in the eye.

“What is the name of the man Mr. Varro employed for these means?”

“Magna Clarke.” Wyn said, looking unimpressed by the scowl Titus gave her back. “He's a Human scientist, but works for the top Vampire-Russian Lab, Ivanov Industries.”

Titus sat up on his throne. “What is Emil doing discussing such _delicate_ things with Russians? Were there no other Scientists, _Vampire_ Scientists, he could employ?” He broke his silence, to ask.

Bronwyn's head dropped back and her clear laugh rang out in the room, unnerving everyone. “You are all _complete_ idiots.” She roared, her shoulders shaking with her laughter's mirth, then looked back at Luna.

“Does _Baby_ not remember meeting the good little Scientist?” She tittered, mockingly.

“Luna?” Henry whispered, tilting his head to look at her, seeing and feeling her confused horror.

“I suppose _Baby_ didn't tell her _Daddy_ about it.” Wyn continued to taunt Luna, who shook her head, she didn't remember meeting anyone that could have been a Scientist. “Poor wittle _Baby_ Luna, it's all too avant-garde for her. Maybe _Daddy_ needs to punish his Bab-”

“Shut up, Bronwyn!” Henry exploded, his fangs coming out in his rage.

“Aw, _Daddy's_ mad now.” Wyn giggled, unperturbed by Henry's fury. “Maybe, you should give your _baby girl_ a _twinkle_ of inspiration.” She told him, enunciating.

Luna suddenly stiffened, her pupils fully dilated as her fear and adrenaline spiked through the roof. Her heart was deafening as she shot up to her feet and ran out of the room. She blindly found the bathroom at the end of the hallway, barging in and dropped to her knees at the first stall she came to and painfully wrenched into the bowl. Henry didn't wait to get the okay to follow her, and appeared behind her, as she continued to heave into the toilet. He frowned and slowly squatted down behind her, rubbing her back and holding her hair out of the way.

Kissing her head, Henry flushed the toilet and sat back with her and letting her rest against him, sitting on his thigh.

“Tell me.” He whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her throbbing stomach.

“I don't understand why, I didn't remember him.” She whimpered, her voice raw and sore.

“Well,” Henry sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You had a lot of other, more traumatic, things going on, in those moments, Luna.” He told her, gently swaying her side to side in a soothing manner.

“Maybe.”

“What did she say, that made you remember him?”

“Twinkle.” Luna replied, looking down at her hands. “He would hum it.”

“Twinkle?” Henry frowned at her.

“The song, and it was what my mum's name meant.” She told him and softly hummed _'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'_. “I only met him once, _I think_ , I don't know when it was, the middle, maybe.” She shook her head, trying to focus the cloudy memory.

“What did he do?” Henry asked, gently.

“He talked a lot. But, I don't know if it was to me, someone else or himself.” Luna told him, rubbing at her temple. “I didn't understand any of it, he was talking all in Russian, I think. I do remember a sharp pain.” She touched a spot just below her left elbow.

Henry frowned, seeing the thin blue line of the vein there in her arm. “He took blood.” He said, quietly.

“I suppose.” She replied, licking her lips.

“For _what_ , I wonder.” Henry sighed, resting his head back against the wall of the stall and staring up at the ceiling.

“I don't know.” Luna sighed back, resting her back against his chest. “I'm sorry, I didn't remember until now.” She added, very quietly.

“It's not your fault, Luna.” Henry told her, looking at her. “ _None_ of this is. Not a fucking shred of it.” He tried to assure her, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and held onto her.

“Luna?” Tali's voice called as the bathroom door opened. “Henry.”

“Hold on, Tali.” Henry sighed, letting go do Luna so they could stand up. “Can you take Luna home, please.” He asked Tali as they came out of the stall.

“Daddy, no.” Luna blurted out, then cleared her throat, looking at Tali from the corner of her eye, but Tali's face was composed, like she didn't just hear her call Henry, Daddy. “Please,” She licked her lips.

“I don't want to go. I don't want her to think she won, by scaring me off.”

Henry pressed his lips together and pushed his jaw forward, considering it, then nodded his head. “All right.” He relented, fighting the storming urge to protect and shield her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Tali helped Luna freshen up, while Henry stood, protectively, outside the bathroom door. Smiling at her and giving her a quick, supportive hug, Luna and Tali walked out of the bathroom. Luna reached out for Henry's hand, wanting Wyn to see them walk back into the room together, as one and not going to be terrorized into running away. That's exactly what Wyn saw as they walked back into the room and their seats, her face inventing a whole new shade of red, in the process.

Henry and Titus exchanged nods and the proceedings continued.

“Ms. Hadley, explain to us the purpose of Mr. Clarke needing to see Ms. Davenport?” Cadwell asked, taking a deep breath.

“She had something that Clarke needed to make the Silver Nitrate more effective.” Wyn replied, sounding dejected, now that she realized her last kick to Henry and Luna's relationship didn't work.

“Which was?” Cadwell pressed, lifting a brow at her.

“Blood.” Wyn replied. “She's bonded with Henry, so her veins contain his DNA, and since Henry was directly turned by Titus, it also allowed us to obtain traces of his DNA as well.”

Cadwell narrowed her eyes. “and?”

“And, with their DNA, the Nitrate can be ten times more effective in working, if coupled with the target's DNA. Since, it tricks the blood into thinking it's safe and takes it in. If it was just the Nitrate, their DNA would have tried to fight it off.”

Luna looked at Henry wide eyed, he frowned back at her and squeezed her hand. Emil had tried to not only use Luna as bait to harm Henry and Titus, he tried using her blood to further weaponize the Silver Nitrate, killing any hope that their advanced Healing ability could possibly protect them from the Silver in their veins.

The Council deliberated with each other in another room for almost an hour, after they finished questioning Bronwyn and returned her to wherever they had them held. Luna fidgeted in her seat as Henry, Tali and Titus spoke near the dais, discussing further details and things she couldn't hear from their hushed voices. When the Council came back, they announced their wish to interrogate the Scientist, Magna Clarke, and find out his role in all of this, then they would decide the punishments for everyone involved.

“We're going to have dinner with Titus and Tali, all right?” Henry said, squatting in front of Luna and taking her hands into his.

“All right.” Luna nodded, squeezing his fingers.

“You okay?” He asked, worried about her.

“I'm fine.” She replied, taking a deep breath.

Henry could feel that she wasn't, but he didn't want to pressure her into talking about it. “Good.” He smiled at her softly, standing and pulling her up to her feet.

The couples met up at a famous and local restaurant, Titus reserving the best table in the place for them. Henry pulled out Luna's chair for her, then sat beside her, resting his hand on her knee as they flipped through the menu. She was quiet while the other three spoke, only paying attention to the food on her plate, and trying to ignore the sympathetic and almost pitiful glances they would shoot in her direction as they attempted to get her to engage in the conversation.

“Please, say something.” Henry begged her on the ride home. “Anything, Nana.”

“I'm tired.” She whispered, almost soundlessly.

Henry pressed his lips together and glanced down at his lap. “We'll go to bed, when we get home.” He mumbled back, at a loss.

Luna went straight upstairs, when they got back to the mews, Kal looked between her and Henry for a moment, before following her up, his doggy sense telling him she needed more Bear hugs than Henry probably did; which was true. Sighing, Henry closed the house up for the night and went upstairs to the master bedroom, finding Luna and Kal curled up on her side of the bed. Ever since her ordeal, Luna refused to sleep anywhere that wasn't with Henry, he was more than all right with that, it made getting to her easier, when she woke up from her nightmares. Her mood and feelings were all over the place, understandably. She was either her happy-go-lucky self, or she was dead silent, curled up in bed or buried under a mound of blankets on the couch, watching tv. Kal was loath to leave her side, even to go on a five minute walk, and if he was honest, Henry was loath about leaving her as well, working more and more from home.

“You wanna take a bath?” He asked her, standing between her side of the bed and the bathroom door. “Or a shower.”

“No.” She shook her head, tightening her arm around Kal's side.

“Okay.” Henry sighed, shoulders slumping. “I'm going to take a quick shower, then.” He said, stepping into the bathroom.

She was asleep when he came back from his shower, or what she was able to call sleep most days. Curled around Kal and whimpering softly into his thick fur, face pinched up in discomfort of her dreams, even when she woke and didn't remember them; her thumb firmly latched into her mouth. Henry stood at her bedside, watching over her for a long time, like if he stared at her long enough, he could make her dreams to go back to the things they were about before all the hell she was forced to endure. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Henry moved around to his side of the bed and laid down, turning towards her and resting his hand on her side and felt her relax a fraction, before drifting off himself.

He wasn't sure what it was that made him wake up, but when he did, he found Luna sitting up against their headboard, hugging her pillow to her chest, knees drawn up and wide eyes fixed. He followed her line of sight, like he expected to find something standing there, even though there were only the usual three heartbeats in the house; then sat up.

“What's wrong, baby?” He whispered, afraid he would startle her. “Luna.” He said a little louder, resting his hand on her arm.

“Would you ever turn me?” She asked, never moving or changing her expression.

Henry felt his mouth and throat go dry, and slowly rest his back against the headboard, mouth slightly ajar. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat, staring at her. “I've never thought about it.” He replied, his voice raspy.

“But, _would_ you?” She asked, blinking once.

“I don't know, Luna.” He told her, softly, frowning. “It's been a very long time since I considered turning anyone.

“Did you want kids, when you were still Human?”

Henry let out a hard sigh. “I did, but I wasn't ever sure, if I would ever find someone to settle down with, to have kids, and turning someone is both of those things wrapped up in one. You have to find the right person to turn and want to turn them. It's not something that should be rushed into, cause you can't change it, once it's happened.”

“But, I'm not that person.”

“I didn't say that.” He replied, closing his eyes. “Where's this coming from, Luna?” He never got the feeling that she wanted to be turned before. “Do you think, if I do, it'll make what's going on, stop?”

“No.” She shook her head, hugging the pillow tighter.

“Then, why are you asking, little one?” He asked her gently, shifting closer to her.

Luna shrugged one of her shoulders at him. “I dreamt about it.” She muttered, resting her chin on the pillow.

Henry took a deep breath and nodded his head, wrapping an arm around her as she shivered and hugged her against his warm side. “I never considered turning you, Luna. Doesn't mean I can't, or even won't. But, I think the time, here and now, with everything that's going on, it's the best not to do it. Maybe, in the future, once all this stuff with Emil and Bronwyn as settled down, we can discuss it, and come to a common ground and understanding about possibly doing it.” He told her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Let's just work on getting you feeling better, first.” He added, quietly.

“Okay.” Luna nodded, crawling into his lap and snuggling against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Henry smiled into her hair. “More than anyone or thing in this world.”

– –

It took nearly a week for the Vampire agents of AI6 to locate Magna Clarke and bring him in. Luckily, this time around, Luna wasn't asked to watch them interrogate him, but she did have to return for the sentencing of Emil, Wyn, Daemon and Diego.

“Daemon and Diego Santos, the Council finds that you both are guilty of all charges against you.” Cadwell announced, staring the two brothers down. “So, it falls next to the punishment for your crimes. It has been agreed that neither of you knew about the plans to kill the King and Heir, your punishment has been made more lenient.”

“You shall be defanged.” Overton announced, coldly.

Luna looked at Henry startled, but he kept his eyes forward and hard on the two Vampires. Daemon and Diego were both led back out of the room, looking pitiful and pathetic; Luna couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for them. Bronwyn was brought out next, looking even worse than she had the last time Luna saw her, but no less crazy.

“Bronwyn Hadley, you are found guilty of all charges against you in the kidnapping and malicious abuse of Luna Davenport, as well as plotting treason and the murder of your King and Heir.” Cadwell announced to her.

“I didn't do it!” Wyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Ms. Hadley, you plead guilty, you are too late to change your plea.” Sayers replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Emil made me do it!” She continued to yell.

“Ms. Hadley, if you can't get a handle on yourself, you will be taken away!” Cadwell barked back at her, shutting Wyn up. “It is the judgment of this Council that for your punishment, you are to be defanged and coffined, until such a time this Council sees fit to review your case, in the foreseeable future.”

“No!” Bronwyn screeched, turning around. “Henry, don't let them do this to me!” She sobbed and pleaded with him.

Henry stiffened and bit his bottom lip, his jaw pushing out as he stared at her, shaking his head. While he no longer loved Bronwyn, he still couldn't deny he felt for where her life had gone. They had spent almost four centuries together as a couple, traveling the world together as one. The things they saw and did together. But, Henry wasn't going to fall for her antics again, especially after everything those antics caused and cost, not only for him, but Luna as well. He reached out and took Luna's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he turned his head to kiss her cheek, cementing his choice to be with Luna and leaving Bronwyn behind and to her fate.

The look on Bronwyn's face as she watched him take Luna's hand and kiss her cheek, was like watching a world crumble to dust, and everything left in her went with it. Her shoulders slumped and she became demur, as she was removed from the room and back to her holding area.

“Are you all right?” Luna whispered to him, leaning closer to him.

“I'm fine, sweetheart.” Henry grinned at her, feeling completely freed from Bronwyn. “I'm great, Luna.” He chuckled, squeezing her hand again and kissing her on the lips.

Luna smiled back at him. “Good.” She giggled.

Their light moment was disrupted when Emil was brought in next, the whole room seemed to hush as he was brought forward to stand his punishment.

“Emil Varro,” Cadwell broke the silence of the room. “It is the judgment of this Council, that you are indeed guilty of your crimes against Ms. Davenport, the King and Heir, as well as the Vampire Society, at large. The behavior you displayed in your quest to remove the King from his _rightful_ place on the throne and his Heir, in his rights of succession to said throne.”

“Useless, the lot of you.” Emil hissed at them. “This Society will crumble under both of their hands, then you'll be wishing I had succeeded to the throne.”

“I've been King of the Vampire Society for over fifteen hundred years.” Titus hissed back, leaning forward on his throne. “That's almost the entirety of your existence, Angelos.” He growled, not willing to allow Emil to bear the name of their beloved Maker any longer. “Arius laughed in your face the day you thought you could take my place as Colonel, and he would have laughed at you for thinking you could take my place as King.”

“Arius would have been my harbinger!” Emil screamed, baring his fangs at Titus.

“Enough!” Cadwell boomed, raising up in her seat, her voice echoing in the room.

“What is done, is done! There is no going back and nothing will change it.” She hissed, sitting back down. “It is by the order of this Council that you, Emil Tomas Angelos Varro, are to be defanged and terminated.” She told him, in an icy cold tone.

“Your actions can not be allowed and of your followers, or would-be followers, shall be put in their places.”

“Your death will be their warning.”

– –

“Henry?” Luna whispered as they sat in the car on the way home.

“Hm?” Henry hummed back, eyes on the road and lost in thought.

“What is their exact punishment?” She asked, glancing over at him. “What do they mean?”

Henry sighed and pulled the car over, scrubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, like he could rub off the entire thing. “They _all_ will be defanged, which means exactly as it sounds.” He groaned, unconsciously touching his fingers to his lips.

“They'll have their fangs removed.”

“To have fangs makes you a Vampire, it is the possibility of our existence. We were turned into Vampires by fangs and we nourish ourselves with our fangs. Without them, feeding is nearly impossible and less satisfying.”

“Until they grow back.” Luna added.

“No, little one.” Henry shook his head, resting back against his seat, his head on the head rest. “There's a way to remove a Vampire's fangs, so they never grow back; and to be defanged, means you lose them, permanently.” He told her, seeing the horror in her face. “It's a type of exile within the society. If you can't show your fangs, proving you are one of us. Then, you're looked down as a lesser.”

“Like, a human.”

“In a way, yes.” He nodded.

“And the rest?”

“Luna-” He started, he really didn't want to tell her these things, and swallowed. “Bronwyn will be defanged, stripped naked, bound in silver chains, put into an airtight coffin and buried, three feet under the ground, just far enough to be covered, but still hear the world going on around her.”

“Wo-won't she... _die_?” Luna gulped, shivering at the image in her head.

“No.” Henry sighed, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. “But, she'll be at the very edge of it. She'll more than likely go completely insane, way before they ever consider letting her free.” He said, softly, his blue eyes looking focus for a moment. “As for Emil, the bastard gets every last ounce of what he deserves.”

“He'll be defanged and killed.”

“Will-will I...” Luna stuttered, shaken. “Will I have to _—watch—_ this happen to them?” She asked, horrified at the thought.

“No, Luna.” Henry gulped and shook his head, leaning over to her and taking her in his arms. “No, no no, baby. You won't have to, I promise. I would never _ever_ allow it.” He shivered, feeling her overwhelmed emotions; her fear and anxiety.

“Ssshhh, it's all right, sweet girl.”

“All of this is over now, Luna.” He whispered in her ear, his fingertips stroking her back. “They will never hurt you again.” He promised her.

“You can really start to heal now.”

– –

“There's the birthday girl!” Tali grinned, bursting into the mews, a gift bag in her hand as she threw her arms around Luna's neck. “Happy Birthday, Luna!” She giggled, holding her at arm's length.

“Thanks.” Luna smiled back at her.

“Yes, Luna.” Titus smiled, stepping up behind Tali. “Happy birthday.” He changed spots with Tali, giving Luna a warm hug. “How's it feel to be twenty-seven?”

“Ugh.” She giggled, shaking her head at him.

“She'll get over it, by the time she turns twenty-eight.” Henry laughed, appearing in the foyer to greet Tali and Titus, and wrapped an arm around Luna's waist.

It had been a year since Luna's ordeal and the punishments of Emil, Bronwyn, Daemon and Diego. She learned how to move on from that trauma and pain, got counseling and got better with Henry, Tali and Titus's love and support.

Not six months after, Luna learned her father had died not too long after she decided to stay with Henry, permanently. They didn't tell her how he died, when the secretary of the funeral home found her, finally after months of looking, and she and Henry went into the funeral home to find out the details.

But, the look in Henry's eye, as she spoke about the burial options and settling what of his life needed it, told Luna that he knew exactly what had happened to her father.

– –

_“Can I sleep with you?” Luna asked, quietly._

_“Of course, baby.” He nodded, letting her lay down beside him. “Ssshh, little one. I'm right here.” He whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and curving his large frame around hers; focusing and sending as much reassurance, love and calm to her through their bond he could._

_“Daddy's got you.” He murmured, almost soundless._

With Luna asleep, Henry carefully unwrapped his arms from her, whistling low, to get Kal's attention. Henry scratched Kal's ears and under his jaw, before holding his big head in his hands. “Watch over her, Kal.” He whispered to him, and pat the bed next to Luna.

“Good boy.” He cooed, covering Luna up, then going out.

It only took an instant for Henry to arrive back to Luna's family home, her _father's_ house. The man didn't deserve that title after everything he had done to his amazing and beautiful daughter. He closed his eyes and focused on the house, his mind entering every room in the house before he honed in on the resting pound of her father's heart, irregular from his obsessive alcoholism.

Glancing around, Henry moved forward and around the back of the house, finding the back door wide open.

He quietly entered the house, the dead made more noise than Henry did, as he moved towards Colby Davenport's bedroom. He paused in the doorway, staring at his prone body on the bed, his nose wrinkling to the reek of booze coming off the Human. Every muscle in Henry's body tensed, filling the narrow doorway even more, blocking out all of the light left on in the hallway. Colby shot up in bed, feeling the air vibrate with Henry's angry and murderous growl.

“Who— _You_!” Colby hissed, seeing Henry. “The fuck you want?” He barked, getting out of bed, hands clenched.

“You're own daughter.” Henry growled back, fangs already out. “You did those vile and despicable things, to your own daughter. What kind of low life Human are you?”

“That bitch needs to be put in her rightful place.” Colby replied, sizing Henry up. “Looks like you do too.” He charged at Henry, his fist connecting to Henry's cheek, but his head never moved and the crunch of Colby's hand breaking made his laugh.

“Stupid Human.” He huffed at him, twisting his hand up in Colby's filthy shirt and picked him up off the ground. “You can't hurt me.” He told him, softly, tilting his head back slightly, letting the hallway light glint of his fangs.

“That's right.” Henry smirked at Colby's startled gasp. “I am your death, and your daughter's protector.”

Henry pulled Colby close, holding his eyes and opened the glamour between them. “This is what you're going to do..” He said and whispered quietly to him, then let him go.

He watched as Colby fulfilled the glamour and waited until the irregular beat of his heart stopped, then returned to Luna, still asleep and cuddled with Kal, not a mark on his conscious for what he did.

– –

“You are sure?” Henry asked as they sat down on their bed, pulling Luna between his legs.

“Henry.” Luna giggled, resting her back against his chest. “We've discussed this for almost five years, I am ready and you know it.”

“I do know it.” He sighed, but smiled at her. “It just sorta feels like my baby girl is growing up.” He cooed, feeling a bit nostalgic.

“But, Daddy gets his baby girl even more now.” Luna laughed, teasing him. “Now, and _forever_.”

“I do, don't I?” He smiled, his thumb brushing her lips and imagining sharp tips indenting the supple skin of her bottom lip. “All right, little one.” He sighed, kissing her neck. “Say goodbye.”

“Hello.” She grinned, kissing his temple.

Henry let out his fangs and bit into Luna's neck, making her gasp at the sharp pain of him going _fangs deep_ , and gulping the deep mouthfuls of her rich blood, moaning against her skin at the sweet taste. Luna gripped his thighs and groaned, her heart pounding in her ears carefully slowed down, the room shifted, then spun, before her eyes closed and her head fell back against Henry's broad shoulder.

“Henry.” she faintly mewled, her grip on his thigh going limp.

Henry pulled away from her pale neck and stroked the even paler skin of her cheek. “Luna.” He whispered back, gently kissing her ear, and carefully shifted her in his lap.

Biting into his wrist, Henry pressed it to her limp and cool lips, some of his blood running down her chin and throat, before she started to weakly lap at it. Her sucking steadily grew stronger as she suckled down more and more of his ancient blood, her body feeling like there were strong bolts of lightning surging through her, changing her DNA, the very fibre in every microscopic piece of her body waking up and igniting like a wildfire. It hurt and felt amazing all at the same time, she wanted more of it, pressing Henry's wrist to her mouth and guzzling his blood.

“Oh, you're going to be so strong, baby girl.” Henry smirked, Titus said, that if Luna was going to make the turn, he would feel it, like a second heart beat in his own chest, and the stronger the beat of that second heart, the more likely she was to survive and be strong.

And the beat of that second heart was almost stronger than Henry's own.

“Ssshhhh.” Henry shushed her, as she cried out, a horrid pain in the base of her skull. “It's fine, you'll get through it, baby.” He whispered to her, wiping the spilled blood off her lips and chin. “It won't hurt for very long.” He cooed at her, moving her so she laid down on the bed and covered her up.

“Daddy promises.”

“Kal, go.” He pointed the Akita out. “Mummy's not feeling well, just now.”

He told him, closing the bedroom door and closing the blinds, it just happened to be a beautifully sunny day. The room was dark, minus the bathroom light, but Henry had the door half closed, so it shielded Luna's eyes as they progressively grew more sensitive. A strong feeling of déjà vu came over him as he made sure Luna would be as comfortable as possible as the change took over.

“Daddy.” Luna whimpered, shifting painfully in bed and whined as her body throbbed. “Henry.”

“I'm here, little dove.” He called back, sitting beside her, brushing her sweat damp hair out of her face. “Right here.” He sighed softly, taking her hand gently into his. “Such a good girl.” He murmured.

“It hurts.” She whined, opening her eyes and looking at him, looking so soft.

“I know it does, baby.” He whispered, gently rubbing the tips of his fingers against her chest, he remembered Titus doing it for him and how good it had felt. “It'll pass soon, your body is changing, ripping and reforming. Once your pain tolerance heightens, it'll stop hurting so much.” He promised her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked, a little bit later, watching her shift and sit up, before laying back down.

“You.” She gulped and licked her dry lips.

Smirking, Henry pulled his shirt off, knowing it would be drenched in her sweat if he didn't, and laid down with her, pulling her against him and resting his forehead against her temple. He tried opening himself more to her, taking on a fraction of the agony she was in, shouldering it for her, as they cuddled. She found a little sleep, but not much. Kal whined so much at the door, like gradual screaming to Luna's ears, that Henry was forced to let the Bear into the room to quiet him down.

“Kal.” Luna sighed, as the Akita jumped up on the bed and stuck his ice cold nose against her screaming hot skin. “I can't take this.” She grunted, sitting up in bed.

Henry frowned at her, a flash of fear and worry hitting him, scared that she'd give up and he'd lose her. “Yes, you can, Nana.” He told her, sternly, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“It hurts too much, Daddy.” She cried, pressing her face into his bare stomach. “It hurts too much.” She gulped down a thick urge to throw up.

“Come here.” He panted.

Pushing the blankets off of her and picking her up, Henry wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms about his neck, situated her on his hip. She seemed to be in less pain and fussy, when they were skin to skin. So, he cradled her against his body and walked her around their bedroom, bouncing her against his hip, rubbing her back and letting her suck on his thumb. He even drew her a tepid bath, her skin already on fire and soaked with her, gently washing away the sweat caking her skin, and gave her a bit more of his blood.

“Fuck.” Luna snapped as Henry came back into their room, needing to let Kal out for a quick potty break.

“What is it, what's wrong?” He asked, appearing beside her in a flash.

She held a hand to her mouth and slowly pulled it away, a bit of blood on her palm and cut on her lip, then looked up at him, and Henry laughed, shaking his head at her, smirking.

“Well, like Daddy, like baby girl.” He teased her, gently pulling her bottom lip away from her newly dropped fangs. “You'll get the hang of them, soon enough, little one.” He smiled, gently kissing them.

“Focus on them and they'll do what you want.”

Luna frowned at him, holding his eyes as she tried to focus on them closing and started to become frustrated, when they didn't, shaking her head. Henry held her head in his hands, holding it still.

“No.” He said, firmly. “You're not focusing on them, you're _thinking_ about them. Focus, like _breathing_ , little one.” He told her, keeping her eyes on him. “Focus.” He whispered, slowly.

Luna took slow breaths and pushed the thought of them away, only thinking about Henry as he stared at her, after a long moment and a painful snap later, Luna's fangs closed. She licked her lips and ran her tongue along her normal teeth, but could still feel the throb of where her fangs were, wanting to come out again and focusing hard to keep them in place.

“Good girl.” Henry smiled at her, kissing her slightly parted lips. “You're doing so well, Luna.” He told her, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. “It took almost four days for me to get my fangs, only took you three.” He rubbing his hands over her thighs, back and arms.

“I can feel you _—more_.” She said, touching his neck.

“Mmhm.” Henry nodded, watching her. “We are one, now. Before, we were just tethered together, but now. Now, you are completely inside of me and I am completely inside of you. We are an extension of one another. We can feel and locate each other, as if we were standing beside one another. We can call to each other, even if we're a universe away.”

A shiver ran through Luna's body and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a magnetic pull towards him. Henry smiled, kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck, he felt the familiar shiver down his back, but it was stronger with Luna, that chill he got from Titus, when he called to him. He finally understood Titus's responsibility, the pull to protect her and shield her was a million times stronger, it was in every fibre of his body and drop of his blood, he wanted to keep her in his arms until the end of time, and he could, she was immortal now, just like him. He would spend the rest of the ages ahead of him, with the truest love of his life.

“I love you, Henry.” Luna whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.

“I love you too, Luna.” He whispered back, tucking his face into her neck. “My little Vampire.” He giggled, tickling her sides and making her squeal.

“No, not fair!” She giggled, squirming in his lap as he continued to tickle her. “It tickles more!”

“You're more sensitive, little one.” He smiled, twisting his upper body to lay her down on the bed, moving over her and doubling his tickling efforts.

“Baba, no!” She shrieked, then winced, as Henry hovered his lips above her still bare belly.

“Daddy, yes.” Henry laughed, pressing lips to her stomach and blowing against it.

Luna was in a fit of hysterics by the time Henry relented in his raspberry attack on her stomach and sides. He curled his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and slowly slipped them off with her underwear, kissing his way down her stomach.

“Oh.” She sighed, breathy, as his mouth cupped her pussy, his tongue teasing her folds. “Henry.” She moaned, thighs trembling. “Henry.” She pat his shoulder. “Henry, please, I want you in me.”

“So, needy.” Henry smirked, kissing his way back up to her face. “So needy for me, little one.”

“Shut up, and fuck me.” Luna growled, letting her fangs out again.

“Ooo.” He chuckled, letting his own out. “I can play that card too.” He rasped, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing himself against her. “You want to bite me, don't you?” He teased her, slipping into her core.

“Like a hole punch.” She giggled, touching her tongue to the tips of her fangs.

Henry tilted his head to the side and tapped two fingers to his neck, where he wanted her to bite. Gulping, Luna pushed herself up on her elbows, lips brushing his neck, feeling the pound of his heart, smelling his blood through his skin. She opened her mouth and touched her fangs to his skin, tongue flicking out to taste his skin as she slowly sank her teeth into his neck. Henry hissed as she broke his skin, thrusting into her for the first time, both of them moaning out loud.

They worked and flowed like one, each moment and sound was like a crackling explosion. Luna dropped her head back and smiled, she felt more alive now that she was dead, than she had ever before, and she relished in it. Reaching up, she cupped Henry's face in her hands, pulling him down into a kiss as a mind and body blowing orgasm hit her.

“Thank you.” She panted in his ear, when they finished. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Henry frowned at her, wiping sweat from her face.

“Everything.” She replied, feeling a bit emotional and fucked out. “You saved me. You protected me, when you didn't have too. You took me in and care of me.” She told him, thick tears dripping from the corner of her eyes.

“You love me.”

“You saved me, Luna.” He told her, wiping her tears away. “You've made me feel Human again. You showed me _how_ to love again, and care about someone other than myself.” He caressed the side of her face, affectionately.

“We've saved each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this!


End file.
